Fire and Ice: Night Eternal
by KHLegacy
Summary: Sequel to Destiny's beginning read that first, three months have passed and our three heroes are on a new quest however the search for the chronicler will not be easy as the evil Gual puts a bounty on all Dragons and Cynder and Raiciel have gone missing and with thier own tensions Rising Solria and Koryu know one thing Darkness is rising but can they defeat it?
1. XII- Prolouge II

_**Okay Part two of the Fire and Ice saga like before I may add my own levels and adventures Eternal Night is honestly my favorite in the trilogy despite it's difficulty love the story love the moves love the atmosphere and music! also the chronicler will be talking until I say so**_

_**SPOLIER ALERT READ DESTINY'S BEGINING NOW OF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED READ THAT FIRST OR FINISH IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ DESTINY'S BEGINNING**_

_**Then Proceed…..XD**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**Fire and Ice: Night Eternal**

XII-Prologue II

_Three books one path, two books one history, five books one destiny, three months ago a purple Dragon named Spyro and his brave companions, Sparx, and twin Dragons Solria and Koryu ventured forth to free the three captured guardians from the clutches of the Dark Master's monsters._

_Cynder the Terror of the skies and Raiciel the Dark Storm both lead the Dark armies though the combined might of these young dragons unraveled their plans as the guardians were freed one by one, Ignitus the Fire Guardian however was captured at Munitions Forge when Cynder attempted to kill them,_

_In the shadows Raiciel plotted against Cynder but when the time came for his betrayal Cynder used his own weapon against him and went to free the Dark Master_

_while the three young Dragons were too late to stop Cynder from inserting the crystals they were able to best her in battle Spyro's ultimate Fury the Convexity Fury cleansed her of the Dark Master's evil power and returned her to her true form just as Raiciel had been reverted through a weapon of his own creation_

_Spyro lost his abilities they lie now dormant within him the five young Dragons savored the new found peace but they still had a feeling of dread for the Future is all but obscured to those with strong ties to destiny_

_**Regular POV intro over**_

"Come on it's this way!" Solria stated as she lead everyone into the training room.

"Great! We get to spend the day with the creepy dragon duo!" Sparx groaned shaking his head turning towards the Dragon statue now lowering, "_Sigh_ I need new friends! AHHHHH!" the sight of the statue so close scared Sparx.

"I don't know about this Solria." Raiciel stated as Sparx spastically flew around behind him.

"Relax Raiciel it will be fun." Solria assured.

"She's right all you have to do is stand outside the circle and whatever you think of appears in the circle, try it." Cynder stated saying the last part to Spyro as he stepped in facing her dummy.

"Okay here it goes!" he stated trying to get a breath going but nothing.

"Nothing" Spyro cursed.

"Ya got that right." Sparx agreed.

"Keep trying." Koryu encouraged.

He did there was a spark but then nothing, Spyro let his head fall, "I guess my abilities aren't ready to come back yet."

"It's been three months maybe we should see if Ignitus thinks we should do more than wait." Solria stated.

Spyro brightened up "just because I can't use by breaths doesn't mean I can't work on my moves, gimme something challenging."

"Alright tough guy try this on for size." Cynder stated summoning his oppenents Spyro breezed through the dummies.

"Hey Raiciel, why don't you give it a shot?" Solria asked.

"Me…no…uh, I'm like Spyro I haven't been able to use my abilities since my powers were drained." Raiciel replied he hadn't been able too but unlike Spyro he hadn't tried.

"Just go for it!" She encouraged.

"Okay." He breathed as Spyro stepped out of the ring.

"Go for it Raiciel." Spyro encouraged.

He nodded and breathed so far nothing until the dummy was zapped he grinned, "I did it!"

"See it was only a matter of time." Cynder replied.

"Now if I could just get my elements back." Spyro added.

"Like I said will have to see if this has become a problem." Solria replied.

"I want….to keep trying is that okay?" Raiciel asked, they nodded, Raiciel had become a bit shy and reserved a stark contrast to the Dragon he was under the Dark Master's control.

Raiciel zapped several dummies he used all the electric moves at his disposal Electric Twister, Electro orb and electric arcs.

"Whoo go Raiciel!" Spyro cheered,

In a fit of confidence Raiciel charged up an electric Sphere however his eyes and tattoos glew a bright but all to familiar blue.

"Raiciel cut the power don't let that attack loose!" Cynder yelled.

"I…..can't run!" he shouted they managed to dodge however Solria wasn't so lucky with a scream she hit the wall dazed.

"Solria! I'm so sorry are you okay?" Raiciel shouted rushing over to her.

"I'm fine." She muttered getting up,

"Get away from her!" Koryu snarled tackling him over, "You hurt my sister!" he yelled teeth baring.

"Koryu stop it was an accident!" Spyro called out.

"I DON'T CARE YOU HIT HER SHE COULD'VE-"

"Koryu enough" Ignitus shouted Koryu grudgingly got off and ran off but not before shooting Raiciel a dirty look that made the electric Dragon flinch.

Raiciel ran off before anyone could say anything, "Raiciel wait!" Solria called out.

"It wasn't his fault it was an accident he got his element back and was using it on the dummies but his powers from before kicked in and he lost control!" Cynder explained.

"I see."

"Does that mean, Raiciel's powers weren't completely drained?" Spyro asked.

"They were supposed to be." Cynder muttered guilt ridden.

"But he doesn't have the Dark Masters influence all the Darkness and Corruption that's gone it just means that like the Guardian's Raiciel got his full power back that's all." Solria defended.

Everyone was silent. "I am sure of that as well young Dragoness but it does mean that Raiciel will have to learn to control his powers all over again." Ignitus replied but truthfully he couldn't help but wonder he was so sure that everything was gone from Raiciel.

Raiciel listening however…. "_I'm still evil inside and it's only a matter of time before he takes over, it's not like I belong here anyway…..they should know that." _

**FAI FAI FAI**

In a Dark Foreboding mountain the scared and mangy ape king Gaul came forth, among his cheering minions loyal to only him.

"Listen to me listen even now-"_**Crash **_the sound of armor falling they all turned to an ape that had bumped into it,

"Sorry."

Gual gave an annoyed huff and snapped his fingers and the ape was thrown out the window.

"AHHHHHHH" _**Crash**_, "I'm okay!" he called.

"Even now the Eternal Night draws nigh but we must begin the preparations if our Master is to escape on that glorious night we must attack the temple tonight we will strike a blow that will desecrate that eye sore of a temple crush our enemies!"

"GUAL, GUAL, GUAL, GUAL!" they cheered.

"They're defeat and the death of the purple whelping will mark the beginning of a new age one we have worked and suffered for the age of the apes!" he declared as they went into a loud cheer.

* * *

_**Yeah this is too long for a prologue but that's what it is….and so chapter II of the Fire and Ice Saga begins!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. XIII-End of Peace

_**Alright Chapter I of Night Eternal and so it begins!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XIII-End of Peace

_From somewhere in the Realms a purple beam of light shot through the mouth of a monstrous looking mountain as the events in convexity unfolded._

"_My Master returns." Cynder stated quietly yet triumphantly._

"_The crystals!" Solria cried out,_

"_We're too late!" Spyro stated,_

_The Fight ensued with Spyro building up purple energy inside him as he blasted her._

"_Go Spyro!" Solria shouted._

"_Get her!" Koryu yelled it was at that point that Spyro unleashed the fury._

_A void of purple energy built itself up then unleashed what looked like purple phantoms of Spyro who slammed themselves into Cynder the energy from them and the impacts sent shock waves across the void Cynder was pummeled as the last three dragons rammed into her she fell to the ground unconscious._

"_Is it over?" Koryu asked._

"_Yes" Spyro replied,_

"_Then we won….we did it!" Solria stated excitedly._

"_Hey Sparx you can come out now." Spyro stated as the Dragonfly flew out from his hiding place._

"_Is it over?" he asked, they nodded._

"_Spyro look!" Solria stated._

_They all saw Cynder who had turned onto her side moaning as she changed from a giant dragon into one their size._

_The three Dragons stared in awe with Sparx's jaw hanging, "Ohh She is just like us!" Spyro stated._

"_Then Raiciel is…" Koryu stated however a rumbling hit the area as a force seemed to suck everyone in._

"_Guys we've gotta get out of here now!" Sparx stated._

"_Wha- we can't leave her behind!" Spyro stated, "I've got to save her!" _

"_WHAT?! Save the beast that's been trying to kill us!" Sparx stated._

"_That wasn't her fault, or Raiciel's!" Solria protested,_

"_They were being used by the Dark Master!" Koryu stated they then turned as Spyro flew in after her managing to grab her and fly out._

"_Now we can go!" he stated as the twins took off after him._

"_Right behind you guys!" Sparx stated as Spyro flew through however he suddenly heard something call him._

"_**Spyro…..Spyro…Spyro….Spyro"**_

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Spyro." Koryu called nudging him awake once Spyro was up Koryu shot a glare at Sparx who winced.

"Hey buddy what's up, beautiful night huh?" he asked Spyro under the ice dragon's glare

Spyro merely sighed, "What is you want Sparx?"

"Who say's I want something I'm just ready to celebrate the best day ever now that both of the evil psycho Dragons are gone." Sparx cheerfully replied.

"Cynder and Raiciel, Where are they?" Spyro asked very alert now,

"Why didn't you stop them?" Koryu asked,

"Geeze you guys are awfully tense, haven't been sleeping well? You should listen to Volteer tell one of his stories that'll put anyone to sleep." Sparx replied changing the subject but Spyro wouldn't be swayed,

"Sparx tell us what happened." Spyro stated,

"Okay you two ready? I went out to get some fresh air since I don't sleep much myself these days with the female fright and her maelstrom buddy hanging about and lo and behold there they were sneaking out into the garden and who should be right on storm boy's tail but our sweet innocent Solria, seriously what does she see in that guy?!" Sparx rattled before shivering.

"I know what I think of them they give me the creeps hear my teeth?" he asked chattering them.

"No but I can smell your breath, anyway we need to find them it's dangerous for them to be wandering around outside at night." Koryu replied as he and Spyro headed towards the garden but Sparx flew in front of them,

"It's dangerous for any of us to be outside at night, besides Ignitus said Spyro has to wait for his powers to return because he's ya know weak." Sparx stated hiding a snicker,

"It's smorgasbord of excuses for you isn't it?" Koryu asked irritably,

"No time to argue, now come on." Spyro stated as he and Koryu ran off,

"Ehrhem you'd all be helpless without me I'd better go along with you two." Sparx stated,

"I'm sorry who's helpless?" Koryu scoffed.

The three ran into the training room with a large Dragon statue in the center with glowing eyes various parts of the temple lit up at night but that didn't help the feeling of dread that instantly built up in Spyro and Koryu and Sparx wasn't helping either.

"The creepy dragon statue is even creepier at night." Sparx muttered.

"I hear that." Koryu muttered as they entered the next room there sleeping were the Guardians, Volteer of electricity, Cyril of Ice (from the great Ice Dragons of yore apparently) Terrador of the mighty earth and Ignitus the guardian of Fire.

"Quiet we mustn't wake them." Spyro whispered,

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SNORING!" Sparx shouted,

"SHUT IT!" Koryu snapped covering his mouth with his paws as an eerie silence for about three seconds then the snoring from three of the Guardians recommenced. "That was close." Koryu muttered as they sighed in relief.

"Shhh." Spyro motioned they nodded and silently tipped toed past Terrador who was snoring then onto Cyril who was talking in his sleep.

"Yes of course…..belhblem…._Snore_."

"In the truth….._snore_ of the matter….._snore_." was Volteer giving a lecture or conversing with someone in his dreams.

They tipped toed past Ignitus who was sleeping quietly they made it to the door which creaked open they looked back the Guardian's hadn't stirred and they continued on.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Raiciel what are you doing?!" Solria asked as she just managed to catch up with him his tattoos and yellow skin making him stand out in dark.

"I'm leaving you can't stop me Solria." Raiciel firmly stated,

"What happened today wasn't you fault you just don't have control over your powers as well as you thought that's all." Solria stated,

"It's not that, that Electro sphere had been powered up by my weather powers I'm just glad it didn't kill you it could have!" Raiciel stated,

"I barely felt anything." Solria stated flatly,

"Don't lie!...please." Raiciel stated his vigor fading when he yelled,

"Okay yes it hurt but, I'll live even the guardians said so, I'm fine nothing is your fault." Solria assured.

"But they're still there my power over the weather it's still there…..what If the darkness is still there I can't risk betraying you any of you especially after what I've done I killed people I was a monster….Ignitus should've never brought me back…." Raiciel stated looking away and staring up into the sky…"Solria…..goodbye…forever."

"Raiciel, don't!" Solria called but Raiciel had already taken off she flew up to find him but lost track of him he was a fast flyer she hung her head, "I don't want you to go."

She flew down and trudged back to the temple,

"You shouldn't have followed me Spyro." She heard Cynder said,

"Well that's good enough for me let's go!" Sparx stated only to meet the hard blue fiery stare of Solria whose eyes softened.

"Not you too!" She stated,

"Me too?" Cynder asked.

"Raiciel left he's gone." Solria replied sadly.

"Well then so am I after all this time we still come up with the same ideas I'm leaving too." Cynder grimly smiled,

"But you can't go!" Koryu stated,

"Please don't make this harder for me then it already is, not after what I've done what I put you all through." She replied,

"Cynder no one blames you for what happened." Spyro replied as the twins nodded in agreement,

"Speak for yourself I do." Sparx replied harsly.

Solria snarled growling,

"Sparx!" Spyro scolded,

"No Sparx is right and every day I'm reminded of it." Cynder stated hanging her head, "Your place is here your destinies are here but mine is out there for me to find." Cynder replied,

"Cynder I don't want you to go. "Spyro replied sadly,

"Good bye everyone" Cynder replied before running off into the night everyone minus Sparx staring sadly at the spot.

"Finally now can we get some sleep around here I've been sort have half sleeping for weeks now alternating eyes it lessens the strain but I tell ya it's taken its toll hey was this twitch always here?" Sparx asked Solria which was a '_smart_' thing to do.

"NO ONE CARES SPARX!" she yelled at him blowing him over a little.

"Ouch, I just asked you a question!" Sparx snapped back.

The two started to bicker when Koryu saw Spyro looking dazed and struggling to stay awake.

"Guys shut up!" Koryu yelled at them then glanced over at Spyro.

"Spyro?" Solria asked,

"Hey you okay buddy?" Sparx asked as the purple dragon hit the ground,

"Hey I wanna sleep too but not now let's at least get inside first." Sparx stated,

"Spyro, Spyro wake up!" Sorlia called to no avail.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Spyro woke up in what was a large empty area with platforms and a large temple in the distance the starry sky was unlike any he'd ever seed despite the fact it held the celestial moons off in the distance.

"Hello is someone there?" Spyro called.

"_Do not be afraid young Dragon you are not alone I have summoned you here so that you might be warned the Celestial moons are counting down and time is running out."_ Said a wise voice

Spyro listened wondering that that meant however voices entered his head warding him off telling him things he couldn't drown them out he couldn't take it.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he shouted as if on command everything came to a stall Spyro wanting to move before the voices came back quickly took advantage of this and used the now slowly spinning pillar to cross to the next area as he landed time seemed to return to normal.

"How did that happen?" Spyro asked.

"_The Purple Dragon can wield many abilities others cannot including time itself you should keep in mind since you have command over it you can include those close to and around you; learn to master this ability and you will be able to see things almost before they happen but beware young Dragon use this gift sparingly only when circumstances demand it the manipulation of time is not to be done without the ought most care." _

Spyro nodded in understanding coming to a gate of fire and a glowing red platform,

"_You've seemed to have abandoned your true calling it is the destiny of the Purple Dragon to harness the elements yet you possess naught." _The voice somewhat interrogated.

"I haven't been able to use my abilities for some time now." Spyro replied sadly.

"_Yes your powers lie dormant within you let us not see if we cannot awaken them." _The voice replied as Spyro climbed onto the platform.

He felt the warmth of fire it was rising through him, "_Clear your mind young Dragon feel the fire flow through your veins breathe with it now rise up and unleash the fire storm!" _

Spyro unleashed a fury but it felt different this time more powerful it was the same kind of fury Ignitus had it unleashed it's full fiery power and made the massive fire balls blow out the gate.

"_Excellent Spyro!" _the voice laughed in amazement, "_You're a natural, now that a primal fire rages within you show me you have command of it." _the voice instructed Spyro jumped to the next platform where he torched a few living statues with his comet dash getting the feel of that back he went to the next area where his fire breath came in handy for lighting several fire switches to get the stepping stones needed for the next area.

"_**I have to admit its feels good to use something I hope this means I'll be getting my other elements back soon**__. "_ Spyro thought as he came to the next platform where he had to shoot a switch from behind a fire wall with his fire bomb once that was done the next area required him to defend himself from a few more stone soldiers with his fire wall then the next area he had to get a few moving switches that were below him with flame wing.

"A fury crystal? Oh!" Spyro muttered to himself as he bashed it as hard as he could absorbing the spirit gems then torched several stone soldiers around him until he built up enough power for a mastered fire fury and with that Spyro made his way to the building on both sides of the entrance were replicas of the same statue in the training room he was starting to see why Sparx complained about it so much.

He entered the room where a pool of visions awaited him.

"_You have done well young Dragon but now it's time to return but beware young Dragon the enemy approaches." _The voice warned.

"Wait you still haven't told me who you are!" Spyro protested.

"_You shall know me as the Chronicler…seek me out." _The only thing Spyro saw before whiteness was an old gnarled willow tree.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Hello, Hello, Hello?" Sparx kept saying over and Over,

"This isn't good, Solria go get-" Koryu was about to say when the sound of groans from Spyro cut him off.

"Are you alright?" Koryu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine how long was, I out?" Spyro asked.

"Not every long." Solria replied.

"Yeah but while you've been asleep this whole place has been hooting and hollering." Sparx stated.

"Why did you tell us?" Solria and Koryu asked together before Sparx could answer an all too familiar set of bombs hit the gardens releasing all kinds of ape.

"The Temple's under attack!" Spyro stated.

"The others are still asleep inside we've got to get back!" Solria stated.

"Are you crazy you want to run towards the danger?" Sparx asked.

"If it means helping our friends then yes" Solria snapped.

Koryu turned but the way back had been blocked by damage from the explosion. "We'll have to find another way in."

"Come on hurry." Spyro stated as they rushed deeper into the garden.

"Ahhh, I liked you better when you were sleeping, Spyro." Sparx muttered.

As they came to a corridor that would set them on a path to take them back a commanding Ape took notice of Spyro.

"The Purple Dragon!" he stated.

"Hey ugly ape boy!" Sparx mocked making ape sounds the commander wordlessly sent his soldiers forward. "Looks like he wants to fight," Sparx stated.

"We're ready." Solria growled as they rushed over,

"On second thought you three fight and I'll watch." Sparx suddenly decided.

"Not helpful in any way shape or form….just saying." Koryu replied before hitting them with a polar bom freezing them in his path before Solria sent them back with a good charge.

Spyro suddenly to their surprise let loose a barrage of flames combining with Solria's to finish them.

"Whoa Spyro your fire breath it's come back!" She stated happily.

"Now, how about you use a little earth power, to blow the big guy over?" Koryu asked.

"Sorry guys I think fire's the only one I've- LOOK OUT!" he shouted before anyone knew what had happened Solria Sparx and Koryu had been pulled into Dragon time with him.

"Spyro what's-"Koryu went to ask before Spyro cut him off

"I'll explain later move!" Spyro stated in the ape's vision the three dragons suddenly appeared to his side with time back to its normal speed Spyro gutted him with a comet dash causing massive damage while Koryu sent a few ice spikes where Spyro had struck killing the ape.

"They've moved the statues again." Sparx told them as Solria, Spyro and Koryu placed the statues back where they were supposed to be they climbed up to the door.

"Oh great is the door that hates us?" Sparx asked there was one door that was a bit of a pain for the Dragons you step off the switch and it shut on you which is why it was barely used.

"Don't worry I've a way to beat it." Spyro assured once again this time with Sparx included.

"Oooh cosmic" Sparx stated waving his hand around which left a ghostly like image of it as he waved it.

"Come on we've got to hurry." Spyro replied as the three followed.

"How are you doing this and when did your Fire breath come back?" Solria asked.

"Someone name the Chronicler came into my dreams and helped me reawaken my Fire breath he also taught me how to use Dragon Time more or less." Spyro explained.

"Dragon time is that what we're calling it cause it's a cool name." Sparx said cheerfully.

They made it through the door and it shut.

"HA Take that evil door with finicky mecha-thingy and your always shutting before anyone can get in and the one time you got me and Spyro caught in the rain for an hour, WELL WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!" Sparx stated as he waved his tail section at it.

"Sparx come on you can mock the door later." Koryu told him.

"Oh all right but I wasn't done, I honestly hope it gets burned down someday." Sparx replied as Solria lit a nearby Fire switch.

They went into the next room where Apes charged at them when it looked like that they'd have to fight again the floor gave out and they all fell through.

"What was that?!" Sparx asked.

"A very good stroke of luck; let's keep moving." Koryu replied.

The next room they came to the Apes trapped them in by blowing out the fire in the flame switches.

"Look out!" Solria stated as they jumped away Spyro let loose a fire wall that burned when they tried to get through but a couple of the apes went around.

"Uh oh!" Solria stated hitting them with a Fire Bomb while Koryu hit them with an Ice tail sending them back he struck them hard and bashed one against the fall then froze the last four allowing Solria and Spyro to shatter them.

"Okay I think these apes are smarter than the ones Cynder and Raiciel commanded." Solria stated.

"Which means Cynder and Raiciel had a boss." Spyro stated.

"We should've interrogated them." Sparx muttered.

"We could still _ask _oh wait no we can't they were driven off by insensitivity!" Solria snapped glaring at Sparx and passing a glance at Koryu.

"Did she look at you too?" Sparx asked.

Koryu growled but shook it off. "We need to hurry." He stated running forward.

The Corridor took them back outside however something waited for them there sadly.

"Spiders!" Sparx shouted.

"And large ones these must be Gigantulas!" Koryu stated.

Spyro managed to burn one to the point where it flailed on it's back.

"Spyro quick get it with a horn dive before it gets back up!" Koryu shouted however it got back Solria however got it coming down with a good strike she then finished it with a powerful fire bomb.

"The only way to kill these things for good besides making them go boom is to squish them when they're on their back they actually had a large glowing target there." Solira explained.

"Well that's good to know now can we continue before the creepy crawlies get us!" Sparx stated.

"Definitely" Spyro stated as they continued on at the end of the small grove was a beautiful fixture of fire switches with a door nearby.

"Wow I've never seen this part of the garden it's pretty." Solria muttered before facing down a large snail rider came up to them.

"Look out!" Koryu shouted hitting it with a Polar bomb but it had no effect as the snail retracted into it's shell.

"We'll have to get them from above!" Spyro stated flying up and hitting it with a fire bomb affectively burning it while Solria hit it hard with a fire breath this killed the snail and sent the Ape with a flaming but into the nearby water where he sat down and sighed happily with the now de-flamed but however.

SWOOSH! Koryu hit him hard with an ice breath it didn't kill the ape but he'd be there for a while.

Solria activated the fire switch and they entered another corridor this one swampy.

"Great a nice wet hallway" Solria muttered.

"It's so wonderful to fly all the time." Sparx boasted only for a large water drop twice his size to hit him. "Really?" he deadpanned.

"You okay Sparx?" Spyro asked he knew that Dragon Flies couldn't fly to well if their wings got soaked.

"Yeah I can fly let's get out of here before I can't. "he muttered before they entered a room with long vines.  
"This is weird vines don't grow this fast and why in front of a fire switch?" Spyro asked as Solria torched it and activated the switched.

"More magic I don't know who controls these apes but they're definitely smarter than the ones Cynder and Raiciel had." Koryu replied.

"Look out!" Solria called as several apes rushed towards them she jumped out of the way of a blow this time however the apes had help large ravenous Drac Hounds Solria knew of them when she was younger ironically she thought she would never have to worry about them because they had been trained to fight Dragons and were thought to be extinct….she was a Dragon and here they were.

Spyro was sent into a daze but Koryu managed to knock them back with a Snow storm as Solria knocked them into the wall before hitting them with a barrage of Fire bombs Spyro had recovered in time to knock them high up and send them into their masters into the trees where a Gigantula waited.

"Let's go!" Spyro stated as they ran off down the hall there they saw another large hole.

"Wow how much damage did those bombs do to this place?" Sparx asked.

"We're okay." came the weak voice of an ape down below.

"And on that note let's get out of here before they climb back up." Koryu stated.

"You mean if they climb up." Spyro replied the hole looked pretty deep.

Solria burned down another set of vines and exiting the door on the left they were ambushed by several Drac hounds outside along with apes.

"Not more of these things!" Solria stated.

"This isn't good!" Koryu stated as they were backed into a corner Spyro however got an idea.

"Hold on guys." Spyro stated in a flash he disappeared but all Sparx, Solria and Koryu saw the foes start to die instantly and Spyro reappeared as suddenly as he left.

"Okay I don't know what's cooler the being outside Dragon time or being in it." Solria admitted.

"Switches, Switches and look more switches." Sparx complained point at them.

"And that's our cue." Solria replied as she and Spyro lit them up.

"Wow, I think were actually at the epicenter of those bombs." Koryu stated as he looked around as they flew over the broken floor.

"You have to admit they went all out on this raid, do you think they came for the duo of despair?" Sparx asked.

"I'd be mad about the name but that's a good question. "Solria admitted.

"Yeah we know they're the Dark Master's forces." Koryu agreed.

They came to a familiar sight not letting the memories flow the three slammed it hard with a tail slam and dropped down and headed back into the open coming to several toad weeds.

"Toad weeds man I hate these things they're worse than the Frog Weeds back at the swamp." Sparx complained as Spyro and the twins dispatched them by kicking them against the wall.

"Yeah but we had to deal with them." Solria replied as they turned to the bridge.

"Oh yeah that looks safe." Koryu muttered.

At the other side was an ape that went to attack them however a Gigantula killed him and dragged him away there was another one on the other side spewing webbing on the only safe path across the poisonous plants.

"Oh it's never easy!" Sparx muttered.

"I think this call's for Dragon Time." Spyro stated as he activated it they quickly crossed and hit the spider causing it to fall into the pit where it was cut away by the metal like thorns. They dove down deeper into a set of Catacombs.

"Hold we need to go this way." Sparx told them.

"Good eye Sparx." Solria told him, as they turned however in the next room was a snail Rider and some toad weeds.

"I'll take care of the toad weeds you two get the Snail rider." Spyro stated.

"Right." The twins replied rushing forward and jumping up where the rider and the ape were barraged with fire and ice withering the snail to nothing after a patient barrage and killing the rider.

At this point Spyro had dispatched all of the Toad weeds they then crossed some more bridges which had sleeping apes.

"Aren't these guys supposed to be trying to kill us?" Sparx asked with an arched eyebrow getting shushed but he nodded in understanding he wasn't going to complain other than what he had just said.

The group heard a laugh and down came Dynamite the three gave a deadpan sideways glanced they fluttered over it and the bomb hit it's mark sending the sleeping apes into the sky screaming into the night.

They dispatched the apes that were responsible for the Dynamite and continued onward there was a large cliff, they glided down however Sparx moved away.

"I think you're gonna need to light these up." Sparx called.

"Wow two for two I never would've known these we're here." Spyro complimented.

"Who helpless without who indeed." Sparx gloated to Koryu.

"Alright I'll admit it's a good thing we have you along but you woke me up." Koryu replied as Solria and Spyro lit the way out.

When they came out again they came to the sight of Gigantulas eating and killing the apes not wanting to get involved they jump and glided over the vine pits nearby seeing Dreadwings fly over head.

"This isn't good looks like their focusing on the main part of the temple." Spyro muttered.

"Then let's hurry we're almost there!" Solria stated as they ran forward. In their way was a snail rider who was attacking them relentlessly the rider was also throwing dynamite at them separating Spyro and Solria from Koryu and Sparx .

"We can get close without getting killed or blown up!" Solria complained,

"Maybe I can use Dragon time." Spyro stated before he could however….

"Hey ugly!" Koryu shouted BANG something had hit the head of both the rider and his ride effectively knocking them out Koryu then wordlessly set the ammo into the catapult and sent it at the blocked path way clearing it. "Master Spyro, Miss Solria." He motioned bowing.

"Hey what about me ya know master Sparx….ooh I like the sound of that….MASTER SPARX! OOOOOOOO" he stated making the ape snort.

"Shh you'll wake them up!" Solria hissed. The next area they entered was basically a large vine pit with fire switches and apes crooning at them mocking them.

"We'll have to take these guys out to move ahead." Solria stated.

"Oh it's never easy." Sparx muttered as they jumped forward one ape lunged at them however they jumped and the ape went flying into the vines killing him.

Solria and Koryu froze and burnt a couple more before the two joined up with Spyro turning their attention on largest ape they jumped up from a slam of his hammer and rammed into him.

Spyro quickly ducked and weaved hitting him with a fire bomb while Solria got him in the back with a flame wing Koryu froze him to the ground with an ice breath then struck him with several polar bombs and that was the end of him.

Solria lit the switch closest to her while Spyro got the other two and with that they rushed through the door and over a path of vines using the branches as a take off point before flying over they rushed out to a cliff that over looked the area.

Ignitus was fighting off several apes and winning the Guardians had long gotten their strength back before this happened despite being drained he head butted one slammed another with his tail and breathed fire on several before hitting them with his own flame wing clearing the area but once again he was surrounded.

"Ignitus!" the three Dragons yelled together catching his attention.

"Come down here young Dragons we need your help!" Ignitus stated only to be blindsided Solria rushed down and crashed the two apes into each other.

"Leave him alone!" she snarled as Koryu and Spyro growling joined her suddenly from overhead came a Dread wing flyer who was dressed differently from the others they had seen.

"ocus ur attack on fe urple mragon!" he yelled it muffled the three were surrounded Spyro and Solria sent up a back to back fire wall while Koryu hit any coming in from the sides then it was a melee of fire and polar bombs and attacks that sent the apes scurrying and causing them to face down the assassin.

"You're on your own with this one guys." Sparx muttered.

"This one how is that different from the last one or the one before that?" Spyro asked.

"Or the one before that?" Solria added.

"Or the one before that?" Koryu finished,

"Epare oo Ieee!" the Assassin yelled.

"Huh?" Spyro asked.

"What?" Solria asked.

"What did he say?" Koryu asked.

"He said prepare to die, either that or he wants you to prepare a pie…no….yes….no…yes." Sparx replied confusing himself before a blast of magic from the Dread Wing's mouth was sent at them it was a warning shot but that didn't stop them from opening fire and missing.

"We need to time it." Solria stated as she and Spyro waited with their fire bombs while Koryu his polar bomb.

"Fire!" Spyro shouted hitting him hard his dread wing injured he growled.

"oou aven't feen da lass of mefff!" he shouted flying off the raid finally over with the dragons as the victors.

"I'm gonna say that was nice meeting you and have a nice day, in which case we thank you." Sparx replied.

"That struck me more as you haven't seen the last of me, and I shall have my revenge." Koryu argued.

"Is everyone alright? "Ignitus asked coming up to them he looked around, "Where are Raiciel and Cynder?" the three young dragons hung their heads.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Do you see anything Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"No I can't see where Cynder or Raiciel have gone only darkness." Ignitus replied.

"Wait, Cynder and Raiciel, darkness aren't they all the same thing?" Sparx asked getting a glare from Solria.

"Wait I do see something its coming into focus…peculiar…. I see, all of you at the base of a great tree admist a lake of mist and gloom." Ignitus stated.

"A tree I've seen that tree in my dreams only they feel like nightmares." Spyro replied trailing off a little.

"You only told us that you got visited by some guy named the Chronicler and got Fire back and learned how to use Dragon time you didn't tell us you were having nightmares!" Solria snapped.

"Young Dragon, you've been keeping secrets." Ignitus scolded.

"So what do you see in these nightmares of yours?" Koryu snapped as he glared at the purple dragon down as well.

"I'm sorry, I thought they'd go away, but they just get worse." Spyro replied.

"Relax Spyro and clear your mind what do you see?" Ignitus asked softening.

"I see, a mountain draped in shadow, and a face of stone beneath two moons and Darkness." Spyro replied.

"I've seen that mountain too it was just after we rescued Ignitus, Cynder and Raiciel but the vision went by so fast and I never saw it again after that I figured I was just tired." Solria stated.

"The Mountain of Malefor" Terrador stated just then a flash of light hit the training from and the statue seemed to grin maliciously eyes flashing.

"Whoa I was the only one who saw that?!" Sparx stated.

"There was another dream where it was like I was seeing into the past and the future all at once and this voice that Solria mentioned calling himself the Chronicler." Spyro added, "That's when I saw the tree."

"Impossible…" Terrador muttered.

"Yeah no kidding it's a statue and there's not even a storm!" Sparx stated but went ignored

"The Chronicler…." Cyril stated.

"What don't encourage them!" Sparx snapped returning to the conversation.

"I don't believe it either I have not heard that name in ages." Volteer added.

"Nor has anyone, and there's no way Spyro could've known…..fascinating." Ignitus replied.

"Who is this guy?" Solria asked.

"The Chronicler is a Dragon of immeasurable wisdom, I've only heard stories yet not I'm left to wonder…." Igntius replied.

"As are we all but if it's true it's unsettling that it would coincide with attack on the temple." Terrador added.

"Yes very, tales of the Chronicler are often interwoven with tales of doom." Igntius replied.

"Oh goody I was afraid we'd have to spend the rest of the night without any doom." Sparx stated as everyone gave him a deadpan look.

Soon the group came to the balcony standing staring at the moons.

"We've all felt it Ignitus, a great evil is on the horizon." Volteer stated.

"Let us not rush to judgment but this night has brought many unexplained things." Ignitus replied being more optimistic.

"We may not have time Ignitus the Celestial Moons are headed for an eclipse that much is certain we must prepare for the worst ….The Night of Eternal Darkness draws nigh." Cyril replied.

"If Nigh means soon I'm outta here!" Sparx stated.

"Your instincts though faint of heart are true we are no longer safe here this attack is likely the first of many, The Ape King knows of Spyro's existence and his forces will not rest until they've witness his demise." Terrador replied.

"DEMISEEEEE, ha ha hate to be you." Sparx chortled getting a withering glare from everyone, "What you people need to lighten up." Sparx stated.

"Yeah there's trying to be optimistic and then there's just being an idiot, let's find this Chronicler and he can tell us how to fix this!" Solria stated.

Igntius nodded, "Solria and Terrador are right we cannot remain Idle and watch our worst fears….unfold before us."

"Exactly we need a good hiding place!" Sparx stated.

"Or a fool proof plan of attack." Koryu stated.

"Volteer you and Cyril must head to the main land and learn what news you can, Terrador head to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants that Darkness is spreading in Malefor I shall stay behind and search for Raiciel and Cynder these are dangerous times for a Dragon to be wandering about." Ignitus replied.

"What should we do Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"Young Dragon you and your friends must seek the tree from your dreams if the tales of the Chronicler are indeed true there may be hope for us yet, and I think I know where to begin." Ignitus replied.

He lead them to a balcony heading south, "The Ancient grove is a place that has no inhabitants the creatures there are poisonous from the poison water that sustains them but you shouldn't run into any real danger, I shall be waiting for you here at the temple waiting for you all to return once your task is complete." He told them.

They nodded and took off, heading deep into the dark sky.

And hour had passed before a sigh was heard "I don't like this." Sparx stated.

"When have you liked any kind of adventure?" Spyro asked

"Never since forever" Sparx stated happily.

"That would make a good song title." Koryu replied before seeing a shadow over head.

"Ignitus?" Koryu asked before looking up before Spyro knew what had happened a large red Dragon who clearly _**wasn't**_ Ignitus swooped down from the sky grabbed Solria and Koryu and took off with them.

"GUYS!" Spyro shouted rushing after them as fast as his wings could carry him.

"And the Never ending Nightmare begins!" Sparx stated as he surged after Spyro.

* * *

_**Yeah here's where the story gets extended it will take them a little while to get to the ancient grove this starts a little earlier than TEN canonically does which I had to do for the plot also the opening theme for this song would be "Here we are" by Breaking Benjamin**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. XIV- Much of your Parents within you

_**Alright here's the next chapter of Fire and Ice Night Eternal anyone who has played Spyro: a hero's tale will know who the villain is when I describe him the area here is known as the barricade.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

XIV-Much of your parents within you

Solria came to she could see her brother in the cage, across from here she pulled herself up and tried to speak only for her to realize she couldn't get her mouth to open she had a muzzle strapped around her snout, her legs had been shackled to the side of the cage on chains long enough for her to get up and lay down but not much else.

Growling she reared back trying to heat her mouth but nothing came she noticed a glow underneath her cage it was a seal designed to prevent any mana from pooling in or being used she glanced over to see that Koryu was chained up the same way she was with his own seal underneath him.

She tried once again to free her snout she could get her paws to rise up high enough with her head down to try and pull it off it wouldn't budge she let out a muffled yell of frustration.

"So you're awake." Said a cold condescending voice that seemed to be enough to wake Koryu who was suddenly covered in confusion as to why he couldn't talk or move he glanced over at Solria who was fixated at the corner.

"The passionate rage of Fire and the cool calculation of Ice I've been watching the two of you for quite some time and I must say…" Said the voice revealing himself to the shock and disgust of the twins it was a fire Dragon.

He had a faded yellow sand color to his stomach and wings he was a blood red with yellow eyes with purple irises with cat like pupils his horns were a reddish purple curving up like a bull's horns the spikes on his back going down to his tail matched them in color he had two fangs gutting out from his lower lip, gold colored bracers around his front legs and gold shoulder pads with red highlights and hanging from his neck with a leather ring attached to it was a purple gems of sorts.

"I see much of your parents within you…." he sneered.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"A barricade, this must be why the outer villages have been having it rough how long do you think this base was here?" Spyro asked.

"Who cares? I just wanna get Solria and Koryu, find your stupid tree meet the imaginary Chronicler and go home….on second part I wanna skip to the go home part." Sparx stated.

"Well you know what they say haste makes waste let's get in find them and get out." Spyro replied.

Spyro came across a small way in that was guarded by apes he quickly dispatched them and rushed forward entering the base the corridor was lit with crystals weather they were spirt gems or not Spyro didn't know but he did know that he had to be quiet.

"This place is crawling with apes we'll have to be very quiet." Spyro stated.

"Why don't you just use Dragon time to go back to just before big, red and ugly grabbed them and make so that it doesn't happen?" Sparx asked.

"I have to use Dragon time sparingly I don't think you want to be on the receiving end of a situation where time unravels I know I don't besides I don't there was much that could be done what can be done is rescuing them." Spyro replied.

"Oy vey."Sparx muttered as they continued on. Heading down a hall Spyro used Dragon time to bypass a bunch of killing lasers that were going up and down in the room, he slipped into what looked like a training room.

"I don't like the look of this place." Spyro muttered as he and Sparx walked through it hiding when a bunch of apes came in Spyro winced as he watched them beat up dummies that had too much of a resemblance to him and his friends to the point where Sparx let out a squeak.

The apes left talking, "Why do you think Master Red want's those Dragons Gaul wants all three killed." Asked one.

"I just know they don't get along I just do what one says till other guy says otherwise." The other replied as they left.

"Master Red and Gaul who are they?" Spyro asked.

"Oh goodie I was afraid we wouldn't have to face down replacements for the creepy Dragon duo aren't we lucky!?" Spyro cast him a glare.

"You know they are sorry for what they did, and they weren't themselves three months ago when all that happened, why are you, so hard on them?" Spyro asked.

"They tried to kill you sent crazy apes after us tried to unleash a Dark master on the world and they tried to eat me!" Sparx complained.

"What when they made you spin in the air and fall over at Concurrent Skies? They apologized for that in fact I think Raiciel apologized for it ten times." Spyro replied.

"Yeah well he has to get to a thousand before we start talking." Sparx curtly replied before they headed off once more.

**FAI FAI FAI**

The muzzle's finally came off and Solria glared, "Who are you, what do you want from us?" she growled.

The Dragon smiled, "I can think of a few things but I'd rather they'd be a surprise for you, and my name it is Red."

"What did you mean you see much of our parents in us, you're referring to our biological parents aren't you?" Koryu growled.

"Indeed, despite my vengeance on them long ago, I'm not satisfied I guess it's because I didn't do much myself all I did was reveal the location of the temple twelve years ago." He replied sighing as though it were a loss.

"YOU?! YOU, BETRAYED US, OUR KIND, OUR ENTIRE GENERATION!" Solria screeched,

"How can you live with yourself not to mention what will happen when the war is over and you happen the losing side!" Koryu snapped.

"Losing side….we've had massive blow but as you can see we're back and the Ape King Gaul is going to have your little purple friends head on a platter he'll kindly leave the two of you with me once I hand him over."

Koryu's eyes widened, "We're bait!" he shouted,

Red Chuckled as the apes suddenly strapped the muzzles back around their snouts despite their muffled protests and shouts.

"Don't worry children his death will be painless yours….not so much." Red replied leaving.

**FAI FAI FAI**

The next area Spyro came into was a large canyon like room with ropes to swing across,

"Oh great how are we supposed to cross this?" Sparx muttered,

"Just ask the flying club." Spyro replied as he flew across,

"Right….I knew that." Sparx muttered quickly as he followed getting to the other room Spyro crossed and they saw a large fire dragon standing in front of a bunch of apes.

"Is he prisoner here too?" Spyro whispered,

"The Purple Dragon is in here somewhere, find him and bring him to me alive no one touches the other two they're mine."

"Yes Sir General Red!" the apes stated as they rushed out passing Spyro who shrunk back to the shadows.

"I'm gonna guess that's a no." Sparx replied as Red left the room Spyro looked around.

"We should follow him he knows where Solria and Koryu are." Spyro stated,

"Oh sure lets follow the deadly traitorous Dragon to our deaths should we stop for smoothies on the way?" Sparx asked,

"Maybe" Spyro joked as he went forward annoying Sparx who got an idea.

"You know what I think I think we should cause some kind of mess so big that it makes all the apes and scale butt panic we get Solria and Koryu and leave by the time they realize it was us and want to kill us we'll be long gone."

"Good idea Sparx and I think I know the perfect distraction." Spyro replied as he followed Red he had gone through a couple of hallways and flew over another pit with ropes this one suddenly having a wind tunnel effect that went on and off blowing things back as he left the room.

"I'll have to use Dragon Time to move ahead." Spyro muttered and soon Sparx found himself in the blue cosmic void as he and Spyro crossed the pit before the fans could turn on having raced through the doors.

Red had ordered something to a bunch of apes who as Spyro entered the room attacked him he jumped out of the way of an ape using ice energy to freeze him but with Dragon time Spyro managed to kill him then came several smaller apes,

Spyro managed to knock one up and knock him into several more before sending a powered up fire bomb at them,

Then a few more melee hits and the apes were dispatched then Spyro had to dodge a blow from two Drac Hounds they hit each other trying to hit Spyro before being engulfed in flames.

Spyro then rammed them into the wall and struck a couple more times with his horns before one finally died Spyro pushed the remaining hound down the hall with a fire ball where it died.

"Why did have to be hounds," Sparx muttered,

"Come on they're waiting." Spyro replied as he went forward he had just caught sight of Red going up a flight of steps he followed him a little to see that it was only a room up there but he couldn't go there yet

He went forward into the next room to find himself outside the Barricade where a bunch of the apes had left a bunch of Dynamite enough to blow the wall sky high.

"That'll work." Spyro and Sparx muttered together.

A breath of fire and Spyro went to hide waiting for the explosion which hit so hard that Sparx was knocked over and landed on his nose, there was a lot of screeching alerting all the apes in the barricade as Spyro using Dragon time to zip pass them and Red on the stairs as he went upstairs.

meanwhile Solria's tail was twitching like crazy trying to figure out what to do then she realized that the cage hadn't been chained down in some way she hit the top of the cage as Koryu watched with a perplexed look.

"_Too bad we're not telepathically linked Solria, what the heck are you doing!?" _

With a good bang Solria managed to flip the cage off the seal she burned off the muzzle and melted the chains then rammed the door open as Spyro came in.

"Solria, Koryu!" Spyro called.

"Quick help me get him free before-"

"Red comes back?" Red called as they all turned to see him,

Solria quickly freed Koryu as Spyro stared him down, "Leaving so soon?" Red asked,

"Actually yes your hospitality is horrible." Koryu snipped,

"Just like your mother…" Red growled before trying to land a blow on him only for Solira to sink her jaws into his paw he managed to shake her off causing her to hit the wall.

"Just like your father…" he growled hatefully, "I think I'll kill you first!"

"Solria look out!" Spyro shouted as he used Dragon time to push her out of the way then landed a series of blows on him making him rear back.

Spyro and Solria sent out a barrage of fire bombs while Koryu hit him with a bunch of ice shards making him growled and step back then came a polar bomb to the face which cause him to growl he shook his head at the temporary blindness, as the three young Dragons flew out the window red thawing himself out in hot pursuit.

"We need a good hiding place!" Sparx shouted,

"Where!?" Solria asked,

Spyro suddenly saw a ribbon of sand over-looking a nearby beach.

"There!" Spyro shouted as he turned on Red and blasted a bunch of fire balls near him then used Dragon time to help speed up their escape they found a small cave to hide in Red came down with a snarl.

Looking around he didn't see them, "You can't hide forever and while I may not find you today…I will find you!" he yelled knowing they could hear him before taking back off.

"Oh goodie another Dragon wants to kill us!" Sparx muttered,

"So now what?" Solria asked.

"I don't know you guys okay?" Spyro asked,

"Nothing hurt but our pride." The twins responded in unison,

"I think we should just get some sleep we'll head for the Grove in the morning." Koryu replied.

They nodded in agreement as they went to sleep, Solria's thoughts however were on red.

"He knows who we are…" she thought hatefully she instantly knew this wasn't the last they had seen of Red.

_**Yeah a shorter chapter my original worlds probably will be anyway there will be three more before we get to the ancient grove then two more between the Pirate arc **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. XV- A Bond's Fracture

_**And now for a new original world with a familiar face**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

XV-A Bond's Fracture

At the break of dawn Spyro and the others rose they had to get moving they couldn't stay in one place very long because of Red and the upcoming Eclipse.

"We need to get moving if we want to find the Chronicler before the Eternal Night." Spyro told them.

"Man they're making it sound like the sun won't rise for a while once the eclipse happens." Solria shivered,

"It'd be nice to know what happens on the Night of the Eclipse like how long does it last and does anything spooky, happens when it's in progress I mean." Koryu added.

"I hate to break it to ya buddy but the spooky follows us wherever we go no matter what time it is." Sparx replied as they exited the cave to find it a gorgeous but deserted paradise the sand was a beautiful clean white and the water looked like a sea of sapphires. "Even here in paradise."

"Really here but it's so peaceful." Solria muttered,

"Yeah well just watch!" Sparx stated,

"So where are we?" Spyro asked

"I think I've heard of this place." Koryu muttered as he rushed to the edge of the water to see a stone formation that stretched along the edge of the beach a good feet away he flew up then went up and down over the beach a couple of times then came back, "I knew it were at Serpent beach."

"Uhh why do they call it that, there isn't a large sea monster waiting to eat us is there?" Sparx asked,

"Well that rock formation you're looking at legend has it, the rocks were once a gluttonous sea serpent who ate everything it could catch, Dragon's, bugs, apes anything it even went out of its way swimming around to find a meal until one day a sorcerer cast a spell that turned it to stone and since he died a natural death the spell became permanent and now that creature is doomed to be a rock formation for eternity." Called a voice they all turned to see a familiar Atlawa.

"Kane!" they all called,

"Long time no see," Spyro stated

"Yes it has been." Kane replied,

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Koryu asked.

"And more importantly to the Llama people remember me ya know Sparx, Scourge of the despots?"

Spyro and the twins shot him a cold glare,

"Yes we do and to answer Koryu's question, I followed some of the Dark Army out here they seem to be interested in that Rock formation."

"What do they want with Serpent Rock?" Solria asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Maybe they want to see if the legend is true." Spyro suggested.

"Then they'll be headed for the head it's higher up the side of the beach." Kane added.

"Then we better stop them we can't have them using that Sea Serpent against us." Spyro stated as they rushed forward.

"I wanna stop them just so I don't get eaten!" Sparx stated, and with that they past by the waves on the beach they had to dispatch a new monster that was a large crab that kept snapping it's pincers at them however after knocking it up a strong burst of fire breath killed it.

"I hate snap crabs." Solria muttered as they entered a cave that was dripping wet with a surge of water shooting them back out.

"Now what?" Koryu asked,

"Leave that to me." Spyro replied as he activated Dragon Time allowing them to run through the area and get to the other side of the cave before the tides could wash them back out.

"You really are like a god." Kane muttered in amazement the group was surprised at this giving out mumbles of humble protests and agreements they continued on to an area with a couple of ledges,

The group jumped across them with the exception of Sparx who flew over them "So do you think that Cynder or Raiciel are around here somewhere?" Solria asked,

"We can't just force them to come back, if they don't want to be there then there's nothing we can do." Koryu replied,

"Yeah but you don't want them back." Solria muttered hotly.

"I didn't say that!" Koryu snapped,

"You were thinking it." Solria muttered as she went ahead Koryu giving her an incredulous look before snarling and shooting a few shards of ice to blow off some steam. "_What's with her!?"_

The next area looked like a small patch of forest that overlooked the area apes were hanging on the trees waiting to jump down on foes.

"Too bad I don't have Earth Pound we could've used it to knock them out of the tress." Spyro muttered,

"Maybe there's another way." Kane added before taking a deep breath before letting out a shrill yell that shocked the Dragons Solria tipped over while Sparx was blown back.

With a screech the apes fell out of the trees and roared at them charging,

"Oh great they're out of the trees but now they wanna kill us!" Sparx yelled as the others took a fighting stance.

Solria and Spyro hit them with a flame wall while Kaen and Koryu rammed and kicked away any apes that decided to go around then a polar bomb from Koryu froze several before ramming into one who dodged causing him to hit Solria.

"Watch we're you're going!" Solria snapped,

"You're the one who didn't move!" Koryu yelled.

"Guys not now we need to focus!" Spyro shouted as he knocked one into the water nearby Solria and Koryu glared before rushing forward to knock the remaining apes into the sea.

"And that's that, let's keep moving." Kane stated before walking ahead Spyro however looked to see the twins glaring.

"Are you two alright?" he asked,

"Huh?" they asked,

"We're fine." Solria muttered running ahead Koryu following,

"What no nod, no creepy say it in unison thing?" Sparx asked,

"I know something's up I wonder if Solria's angry at something but is taking it out on Koryu." Spyro mused

"Well you better hope they work it out before we have to feed ourselves to the giant evil sea serpent." Sparx replied.

"You assuming they're gonna succeed." Spyro replied running ahead,

"I'm just saying horrible things happen to us." He replied before following.

Spyro was sure at this point he could see the head of the Serpent up ahead they went a bit more going through a few caves and dispatching a couple Snap Crabs before coming to a water eel that when Koryu tried to freeze it sucked up some of his mana before Spyro killed it.

"That was close, I thought it was an electric eel thanks." Koryu muttered,

"Well I guess you aren't as smart as you thought you are." Solria huffed.

"WHAT?!" Koryu growled,

"Solria that was uncalled for!" Spyro yelled but the two looked away and walked off, "What's with them?"

"I don't know they didn't act like this back in Tall plains." Kane agreed,

"I know one thing the worlds coming to an end so lets find the gluttonous sea serpent so we can get eaten whoo!" Sparx stated speeding off,

"Don't ask," Spyro muttered sweat dropping.

At this point the sun was high in the sky and the group could see the head much closer than from where they were before the next area was a few wood bridges that hung over a river which went out to sea but that didn't give them any trouble.

Eventually the head came into view, and standing there was a Giant Ape with a staff however the staff held a large amount of crystals of all colors.

"Look at that." Spyro muttered,

"Alright get everything ready for the ceremony once we free this thing in it's gratitude it will eat all those stinking Dragons so says Deathberry Dreadmyer!" he called,

"DeathBerry Dreadmyer?" Koryu deadpanned Solria and Sparx had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing.

"Those who make fun of my name pay the price sick em boys!" Deathmyer stated sending several Apes forward which Solria roasted beginning the fight with a Flame wing Spyro used several fire bombs he was about to be blind-sided when Kane struck the ape.

"Thanks." Spyro told him,

Koryu used an ice tail and with a tackle from the air Spyro finished them they all growled at Dreadmyer as he looked around.

"I'll handle you myself!" he declared his staff crackling with magic, he sent a blast at the group who dodged Kane managed to land a kick on him before getting a hot but from Spyro and Solria who dodged a blast of magic.

He then sent out several waves of magic that knocked them all back, "I think you should use dragon time to get him while he's like this and remember to crawl." Sparx stated,

"Good idea." Spyro muttered his eyes flashed and everything slowed down he crawled over quickly and used fire bombs to get in a lot of damage.

"Way to go Spyro!" Solria cheered when she, her brother and Kane saw that he was taken damage not knowing where it came from.

"Time magic is impossible how are you doing that!" DreadMyer yelled.

"That's my secret." Spyro coldly replied before charging into him, "Guys I need you to back me up on this one!" he shouted.

"Right." Solria and Koryu shouted before shooting each other a dirty look, before hitting him in the gut with Spyro then Solria and Koryu blasted him with a blast of fire and ice.

Koryu blasted him with an ice bomb allowing Spyro and Solria to hit him over and over with combos getting more in via Dragon time,

At this point Dreadmyer had dropped his staff before he could get to it Kane jumped on top of it crushing it under his hooves, "How is your scheme going to work without your staff?" Kane asked,

Dreadmyer growled, "This isn't over!" he stated running away leaving the statue of the Serpent alone.

"And that's the end of that, good thing you were here to help us eh?" Spyro asked,

"I don't suppose you know how to get to the poisonous creepy forest of doom from here we're trying to find some random tree that magically take us to the Chronicler." Sparx added,

"The Chronicler, I heard of him hearing him means that the world is great danger." Kane warned, "The Forrest you're looking for the ancient grove is west of here just over the Snowy Peaks."

"That's good to know thanks Kane." Spyro happily replied,

"It's the least I could do, and by the way you were right two heads are better than one even if one belongs to a mosquito." He replied joking on the last part.

"Mosquito?!…oooh." Sparx groaned when Kane was gone Spyro turned to see Koryu and Solria glaring hatefully at each other.

"What is your deal ever since we've left the temple you've been mad at me!" Koryu snapped,

"Because it's your fault that Raiciel left!" Solria stated,

"My fault how is it my fault!?" Koryu snapped,

"You had to almost kill him over hitting me with an attack and it made him feel so bad he ran off!" Solria snapped, "It's not like you ever liked him anyway."

"So what if I didn't?" Koryu admitted,

"Yeah I wasn't the only one!" Sparx cheered getting a glare from Spyro which he recoiled under,

"You know what forget all of you I'm leaving!" Solria stated,

"Not yeah you can't leave!" Sparx shouted,

"Just watch me!" she stated taking off,

"Solria!" Spyro shouted but she flew out of sight.

"Great something else we have to look for," Sparx muttered,

"Forget her we can find the Chronicler on our own." Koryu stated flying up and waiting for him Spyro sighed, "The Chronicler is going to have to come first once were done in the Ancient grove we find your sister weather you want to or not." Spyro replied firmly.

"Whatever!" Koryu huffed as they took off headed west.

* * *

_**The Next chapter will be Solria centered then will come Snowy Peaks and then off to the Ancient Grove**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. XVI- Aurora

_**Alright here's the next chapter not much Action if any but there's a reason for that as you'll see we get a glimpse into Solria and Koryu's true heritage as well as the Guardian's past and Red's**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XVI-Aurora

Solria after landing on the ground ran as fast as her legs could carry her she didn't know why she was so angry and furious she just was at everything and everyone eventually she had to stop panting she couldn't even blow off steam to breath fire she sat alone for a second then looked up.

The area around her was vast and full of broken and decrypt buildings she walked down the area climbing over various things a Frog Weed attacked her but she dispatched that quickly.

"Wow I never would've thought I'd come across some old ruins hey Koryu-"she then remembered the fight she had, "Oh…_sniff_." Solria let tears stream down her face as she trudged through the area.

However she saw a flash of white and frozen green, "KORYU!" she cried out ecstatically running forward however she found nothing instead coming to what looked like a massive more elegant version of the temple the term elegant used more loosely due to age.

"Wow." However she then saw a shape standing outside the door it was a tall and slender Dragoness that looked just like her except she was an ice Dragon with Koryu's coloring her neck was swan like and her horns a frozen blue were as long as Cynder's once was and the spikes on her back were more of an aurora blend of the coloring Koryu had on his spikes. "Hello? Do you live here?" she asked.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Come on Koryu you must miss her a little." Spyro stated but the ice dragon merely rolled to his side.

"I'll tell you what I miss sunshine and the days when an eclipse meant you couldn't look at the sky until it was over." Sparx muttered twisting an antenna.

"I don't care." Koryu muttered,

"You know that's not true listen I think we were all frustrated were not at the Ancient Grove like we planned and lots of things are slowing us down." Spyro stated,

"Well…how's she supposed to find us now?" Koryu asked,

"She will, I don't know how but I just know and I think she's feeling as bad as you right now." Spyro replied,

Koryu cast a small sad glance to the left"Maybe I was a little hard on Raiciel but only because of what he said" to Solria when he was, ya know…"

"Evil, Malevolent, vicious, deadly?" Sparx chirped.

"Yeah, I know it wasn't his fault but still I'm her older brother and no pushes my sister around." Koryu defended.

"You can't be older your twins the same age." Sparx accused,

"I was the first out of the egg." Koryu replied simply with grin.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Do you live here?" Solria asked,

"_**I did once years ago when this place wasn't a desolate ruin." **_The Spirit replied,

"An ancestor…." Solira muttered in awe not taking her eyes off of her.

"_**I want to show you something a warning and an understanding." **_The spirit replied and within an instant Solria's eyes lit up watching a vision.

**Cue Flash back….**

Fangclaw a magnificent city here the training for the next generation of Guardians gets underway starting from the age of twelve these young Dragons learn everything they can.

"The Ice tail move allows you to break through group attacks now that you've understand how it works you show me what you've learned." Said Glacious the at the time current Ice Guardian he was a dark frozen blue with white wings that had frozen purple membranes the horns stuck out straight like icicles as did the spikes on his back. "Aurora you're up first."

The young Aurora now literally a pallet swap of Solria minus the fins on her back jumped up and swung her tail around freezing the ice dummies and then meleeing them into the sky.

"Excellent work Aurora Cyril your next." Glacious replied and a now younger Cyril eagerly took to the stage and swung his tail and the new set of frozen dummies crashed right into the wall without having to melee them like Aurora did,

"Child's play." Cyril stated simply but proudly Aurora shook her head meanwhile above the lesson.

"Red we shouldn't be here." A young Ignitus said like Aurora with the exception of fins on his back and neck looked like a pallet swap of Koryu.

"Be quiet, Iggy you saw what Aurora did right?" Red asked not taking his eyes off her,

Ignitus rolled his eyes "Yes but honestly I really don't care, what they do I'd rather work on my fire abilities besides if Lavias catches us he turn us over to our parents!"

"Then go it's not like I dragged you here." Red snapped,

"Actually you did if I didn't know better I'd say you'd want me to drop out of class!" Ignitus stated he then huffed "I'll see you later I've got flame wing practice." He stated flying off, "_What does he see in that Dragoness I butt heads with that Cyril guy every day and chances are she's just as stuck up as him." _Ignitus ran into the place where Lavias the Fire guardian was about to teach his lesson.

He was a tall yellow dragon with crimson wings with bright red membranes he had a set of fins on his nose and head all orange tipped with a pale yellow he had a small fire colored Chinese dragon mustache on his nose that had grown quite long with age. "So Ignitus you decided to join us after all?"

"Sorry I'm late I was helping Re-I mean a friend with something." Ignitus he didn't want to get in an argument over Red again he was his best friend but several times Lavias had told him to ditch him.

"Alright Class now-" Boom! the wall next to them suddenly exploded and fell revealing the Earth class next to them.

"Sorry." A Dragon called out Lavithias merely shook his head,

"As I was saying" Lavias watched as the bricks were pulled up magically, "the Fire wing allows you to get the upper hand on foes you fly just above lower blows while damaging them Ignitus why don't you show us if you've been practicing." Lavias muttered.

Ignitus gulped and walked up nervously, "_Just stay calm you've read over the basics just keep them in mind and trust yourself." _ Ignitus hovered off the ground he flapped his wings however only smoke came off and Ignitus fell to the ground like a rock.

The entire class laughed at him before being silenced by Lavias who glared at Ignitus, "I knew it you've been running around with that brat Red again I should talk to your parents about splitting you two up for good!"

In a fury Ignitus unleashed a snarl, "Or maybe I should find someone who isn't so judgmental to teach me, who I'm friends with is none of your business!" he snapped flying off before anyone could stop him.

Back with Aurora she was watching the Earth Dragons Practice their moves under the guidance of Gaia the only female earth guardian of the group. She was a Tall sand colored Dragon she had stone colored horns dark brown wings with spring green membranes and a dark green under belly she also had stone colored flat rock like spikes on his tail and back her tail ended with a stone arrow.

"Alright Terrador show the class your earth pound." A young Terrador jumping up and slamming his head into the ground sending out a shock wave Aurora yelped as she held her ground it subsided and Terrador was congratulated but there was a sudden chatter.

"Wow the power of that Earth pound was enormous, gigantic, incredible, huge!" Aurora turned to see the Electric Dragon class finishing up a young Volteer had just earned a collection of groans from his class,

"Now class, don't be like that, it is true that the Earth abilities pack an enormous amount of power and are not only dangerous but unsettling to those nearby but the walls are enchanted to keep us safe from miss fire so there's nothing to worry about." Assured the Electric Guardian Electauras he was an electric blue Dragon with a bright yellow underbelly and silver colored wings with electric blue membranes his had grey horns and fins going down his back.

Aurora decided she had enough and flew off towards a small grove it was a beautiful with a tall gnarled willow tree with running with water that ran crystal clear giving a beautiful luster off the sunlight.

She took a deep breath and held her head high, "Hey it's me, but you already knew that, that Red kid was watching me again I know it's just other moves like the other kids he's watching me, I wonder why then there's that Ignitus he's always dragging around he's not learning how to use his abilities well that way he doesn't even know that he has to will the fire to his wings to get Flame Wing to work it's not that different from an ice tail."

"It's not?" Ignitus had poked his head out from a nearby bush,

"Huh!? What are you doing here?" she asked,

"hiding, from everyone and everything." Ignitus replied,

"You got into a fight with the Fire Guardian again didn't you?" Aurora asked,

"I'm afraid so…by the way you don't seem so stuck up." Ignitus replied,

Aurora glared at him at this,

"What I mean is uh I guess I never got to really….know you….sorry no offence intended" he replied apologetically.

"It's because of Cyril isn't it?" she asked,

"Yeah, he's always acting like he's better then everyone I swear I tell him to stop talking about it-"

"You tell him to shut up." Aurora interjected,

"Whatever I swear if I hear one more thing about 'the great ice dragons of yore' or how superior his ancestors are I'm gonna fire breath his face and not care who sees." Ignitus snapped,

"That's not a good statement." Aurora muttered a little stunned, "You're definitely like fire aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess Lavias said that if we can't control the fire within ourselves were no better than a wild fire now the only person I've ever really talked to about this is Red and he agrees with me but now that I've talked with someone else it's like a whole new side to things."

Aurora nodded, "Sometimes you need different opinions."

"So who were you talking too?" Ignitus asked.

"A my mom she died when I was little but I'm still able to talk to her and the ancestors." Aurora replied.

"The ancestors? I'm not really a believer." Ignitus replied,

"I wouldn't be either if it weren't for my mom, she told me that when a Dragon dies they do not truly leave this world their spirit lives on binding their selves with nature offering hope for the future." Aurora stated looking out into the open.

Ignitus stared out for a second "Woow, I guess I need to pay more attention…._will the fire_…." The thought closing his eyes and flying up his wings slowly flapped they began to burn with fire and with flap the fire hit the water."

"IGNITUS STOP!" Lavias screamed Ignitus opened his eyes to see he had set some of the nearby plants on fire which were quickly hit with an ice breath from Aurora who just managed to put them out.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I just, I'm sorry Lavias I'm sorry about what I said and almost causing a forest fire." Ignitus stated quickly.

Lavais just shook his head, "I'm only trying to keep you out of trouble I obviously can't stop you from being his friend nor can I stop you from having that explosive temper of yours." He stated Ignitus hung his head, "However…."

"Huh?" Ignitus asked,

"That was a vast improvement over what you showed me in class what's your secret?" he asked,

"It just came to me I guess you can thank the Ancestors." Ignitus smiled.

_**Seven years later…..**_

Ignitus was stuck with the other candidates for the title of Guardian for Fire it was him and Red to this day still best friends then for Ice was Aurora and Cyril Red was always trying to get Aurora's attention, then for Electricity guardian Volteer and another Dragon named Zeus then finally Terrador and the son of Gaia Pewter.

"My Ancestors the Great Dragons of yore were some of the best of the best of the best, blah, blah, blah blahblah blah, blah blah blah."  
"_Uggh Cyril NO ONE CARES! Why does he have to go on about his bloodline if no one's heard it the day the met you they will the _**next **_day!" _Ignitus gripped in his thoughts then entering came Lavias.

"Today is a momentous day this is where only four among you will the next generations of guardians it is an honor both fulfilling and hard but you've all proven that you have the potential to do your jobs well now it's time to apply what you've learned and strived for today." He stated leaving.

"Guys good luck may the best Dragon win." Ignitus stated,

"I plan Iggy don't worry." Red replied with a grin.

Lavias looked over the field and the watching Dragons and moles who had gathered to watch, "The First test will determine our new Ice Guardian this year's combatants are Cyril and Aurora the task you two must undertake is freezing a flow of incoming water the first to stop their water from reaching their base completely wins on your marks get set, go!"

A surge of water roared at them Aurora jumped up and begun to spin around right up near the wave at the ground to make sure very little reached the base however Cyril jumped into the raging water.

"What is he doing?!" Terrador asked,

"I don't know but he knows something we don't." Ignitus stated,

"Cyril spends most of his free time studying the achievements and accomplishments of not only his ancestors but other great Ice Dragons as well I wonder if how he'll apply such knowledge." Volteer mused,

"And the Winner is Cyril!" Glacious called Aurora had finished up just seconds after him,

"Whoa how?!" Aurora asked in both awe and disbelief.

"Doing something creative tell me Cyril how did you come up with this?" Glacious asked,

"I came across the idea from my great, Great Grandfather Frezzeous who stopped a wave from destroying his town by using snow storm at it much like Aurora tried to do the idea to dive into the water came from and Ice Dragon named Yukira who saved her youngest son by diving into the water and freezing the water she was in with her with an ice tail not only allowing him to grab on and pull himself up but prevented him from going over a nearby waterfall." Cyril explained.

"Wow, I wish I had thought of that." Aurora muttered, "Good job Cyril you earned it." she smiled,

"Excellent work Cyril all that studying has served you well." Glacious stated,

As Cyril took his place in the winner's circle Gaia came up, "The next competition will decide the Earth Guardian, Terrador and Pewter you are tasked with rescuing civilians from and earthquake then finding a way to prevent the natural disaster from causing more damage." She flew up and readied a strike, "When I land being." She commanded,

"Right." The two Dragons stated Pewter had his mother's appearance and coloring except the horns which had the appearance of sharp branches and his under belly was a spring green. She flew right into the ground and caused a massive earthquake that shook the area.

"What's the point of this she'll bring the whole place down!" Red seethed,

"Not really, the ring is enchanted it's able to withstand even the greatest of natural disasters." Aurora explained.

Red cast her, a flirty look, "That's why you're so smart."

Aurora rolled her eyes she couldn't do anything without Red trying to flirt with her Terrador and Pewter had saved the Civilians now came the task of stopping the quake Terrador however the quake increased in power Terrador suddenly thought of something and surged into the air before turning down his horns facing the ground he surged down right where the epicenter was and across from it smashed the ground causing another earthquake that stopped Gaia's.

"The Winner is Terrador!" Gaia called and walked up to him as he recovered, "Well done Terrador." She complemented,

"Thank you Guardian Gaia." He replied humbly then joined the winner circle Pewter who had been trying to stop the Earth quake with his earth shot and mace hung his head, "I failed forgive me mother."

"Don't be sorry I loved watching you, you're a fine Earth Dragon Pewter Guardian or not." Gaia replied this made him smile.

"Good try Pewter." Ignitus congratulated, as he returned over with the remaining Dragons.

"Thanks Ignitus, Volteer Zeus the best of luck."

Zeus was a bright yellow Dragon with electric blue horns and claws his underbelly and wings were a bright silver.

Electaurus came up, "Volteer and Zeus you must stop a lightning storm from striking the targets within the allotted time limit and begin!" he stated as a powerful storm was summoned.

Volteer took to the sky shooting electricity breaths so as to keep the targets from getting zapped while thinking, "_The Lighting is striking everywhere at a random rate so if to stop it all would require an excessive amount of lighting to spread out across the field that's it!"_

Volteer flew into the center of the area and began to charge an Electric Sphere the crackling energy had struck every bolt of lightning that had hit however Volteer stopped when of his own attacks struck a target thinking quickly he tried another tactic protecting himself with the electro sphere to redirect the lighting then the bell rang out.

"Times up with a score of seventeen with only the one lost against three lost the winner is Volteer." Electarus declared they cheered,

"Congratulations Volteer." Zeus told him,

"Thank you Zeus." Volteer replied then joining the winners circle Zeus looked a little dejected but none the less held his head high.

Ignitus took a deep breath, "We're up next." He muttered,

"Ignitus, good luck" Aurora called to him.

"Thanks Aurora." He replied happily seeing this Red gave a quiet Snarl however he marched towards the ring as did Ignitus as Lavias stood before them.

"This test is control under pressure and stress the two of you will be bombarded with foes until the clock runs out you will be rated based on how well you keep your tempers in check and how many foes are in check should you both fall in battle otherwise the winner will be decided by the last Dragon standing." Lavias stated,

The two were now in separate arenas waiting for their foes to appear suddenly charging at them were dummies in the shape of monsters called Rhynocs Ignitus instantly put up a fire wall then began to strike down on those who came from the side hitting hard and breathing as much fire as he could.

Then more came and Ignitus sent several Fire bombs at them before jumping back and slamming down on them with a horn dive then ramming into a dummy and sending it into the others before hitting them with a fire bomb.

Red meanwhile was having trouble he kept trying to beat several down at a time but they kept ganging up on him he growled and sent several fire bombs at the foes one of them however broke the wall between him and Ignitus that's when he surged over and slammed Ignitus into the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Ignitus screamed,

"Making things easier for me, you already took my mate you're not taking the position of Fire Guardian away from me too." Red snarled,

"Aurora isn't dating anyone, we're just friends and she's not an object!" Ignitus snapped before throwing Red off him and trying to go back to the Rhynoc dummies however Red began to bombard him with fire bombs then hit him with a massive combo sending him into the wall he charged however not noticing that the Dummies had been dismissed Lavias came down and with a mighty Fire Fury blasted Red back into the wall.

Ignitus pulled himself up just in time to see Lavias standing between him and his former friend but that didn't stop him from running towards Red not letting the Fire Guardian stop him.

"Red….why? You're my best friend." Ignitus stated not able to believe anything that had just happened.

"And Electarus, Gaia and Glacious were Guardians things change!" Red snarled.

"Silence!" Lavias roared getting between them again. "You have disrespected me, my teachings your fellow Fire Dragons and the Guardians you are no longer worthy as a potential successor to the title that being said Ignitus is the new Fire guardian by default it seems I only had one choice."

"WHAT you can't do this!" Red shouted.

"I believe I just did!" Lavias stated Red snarled and flew off,

"Red!" Ignitus rushed after him only to be stopped,

"He's not your friend anymore, Ignitus the sooner you accept that the sooner you can get on with your life." Lavias replied, "I am sorry I know you've friends for so long."

"I didn't want to become fire guardian like this find someone else." Ignitus stated running off, and eventually coming to the center of the Fire temple.

He just walked around not thinking not even wondering what to do, it seem to seep in ever since he and Aurora had become friends Red seemed to be a bit distant from him perhaps because he was jealous he couldn't blame Aurora for that she had no idea that Red even liked her Ignitus did he had tried a couple of times to get them together but it had always ended badly.

Eventually Ignitus had sat down and stared up it was a room of Dragon statues each of the first Guardians in the middle was a statue just like the one back at the temple.

Ignitus sighed and for the first time in years opened his heart to them believing, "Ancestors I am lost, where did I go wrong I lost my best friend the day I made a new one I did not want to be chosen to be Fire Guardian this way I wanted to prove my worth but I haven't I've only driven Red away from everything he knew our bond is lost and knowing him I'll never get it back." He replied tears streaming down.

He wasn't aware that Lavias had been listening trying to find him, the next day he had trudged out into the courtyard that's where a loud horn was heard it was usually meant for the announcement for the Guardian succession it was a mole standing high for all to hear.

"Now hear this now hear this, the test for Fire Guardian will be re-held tomorrow after noon. The Dragons of Ignitus and Flarus must meet with Fire Guardian Lavias to be prepped."

"Retaken? But they've never done that before!" Ignitus stated,

"Sometimes you have to break rules to make things fair." Ignitus turned to see Lavias standing behind him. "I hear what you called to the ancestors for Ignitus I understand your feelings you never felt like you truly earned the title of Fire Guardian but stole it from Red, correct?"Ignitus nodded, "Well now you will get another chance Flarus was my third choice however the rules dictated I choose two candidates for the test." Lavias replied.

"They also dictate that the test can't be retaken." Ignitus pointed out.

"Unless, one of the candidates is either oust from the running or wish to give up the title and Red's transgression out ranks your desire to relinquish the title so." Lavias replied with grin which Iginitus returned.

"Thank you Master Lavias I won't let you down."

The Next day Ignitus roared loudly as he roasted a Rhynoc dummy they had been dismissed he panted and looked to see Flarus slumped on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Hey Flarus you okay?" Ignitus asked coming over the other Fire dragon shook the cobwebs out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The orange and yellow Dragon replied.

"And Ignitus is the winner of the title of Fire Guardian he has truly proven his worth!" Lavias stated as everyone cheered.

**End Flash back…**

Aurora looked down at Solria "_**Do not let your anger destroy what you and your brother have, Red allowed his own jealousy and desire to chip away at their friendship and as you saw when meeting him it is clearly no more**__." _

Solria wiped away the tears and nodded firmly, "I understand but don't know where they are now."

"_**The Snowy Peaks they are headed their now to get to the Ancient Grove in search of the tree you seek, you can see the mountains from here right over there." **_Aurora's spirit told her.

Solria turned to see a tall line of powerful mountains she could see a thick haze of cloud hanging over them, "Thank you, for opening my eyes, I never should've blamed Koryu." She stated taking off,

"_I'm coming Koryu please don't hate me."_

* * *

_**And that wraps up this chapter in the next one we'll have the adventures at the Snowy Peaks**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. XVII- A bond that shall never die

_**Okay now that Solria has dealt with her issues let's see if she can find Spyro and Co.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XVII- A bond that shall never Die

Spyro's feet instantly felt chilly as he landed on the snowy scape the storm had gotten so bad that they couldn't keep flying through it.

"Brrrr please tell me were gonna get out of this storm." Sparx begged.

"Yeah we can't go any farther." Spyro replied.

"We're stuck here until the storm clears up." Koryu stated,

"Which hopefully won't be long we need to get to the tree in my dreams." Spyro muttered they then saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"That's not normal." Koryu muttered.

"No it isn't let's go check it out." Spyro agreed,

"Can't we stay here where its safe." Sparx asked and the dragons ignoring him went forward, "That's a no, sure let's go deep into the freezing Ice cave and turn into icicles I can't think of a better way to spend the night!" Sparx complained.

"Actually it's warmer in here than it is out here especially if you get deeper to where the hot springs is." called a voice which Spyro and Koryu perked up at.

"Bentley!" they called as the yeti came into view holding a glowing crystal coming up to them.

"G'day mates long time no see. Where's yer sister Solria?" he asked,

"Out on her own which is probably my fault." Koryu replied sadly.

"Don't worry I have a feeling she'll catch up soon enough so what brings out all the way out here?" Bentley asked,

"We need to get to the Ancient Grove on the other side of the mountains but were trapped here because of the storm." Spyro replied.

"Hmm ya better follow me then you'll need to take the tunnels the storms up here can last for weeks and if you're on an important mission then times something you can't afford." Bentely replied.

"It's also a deadly mission do you know that_** another**_ evil dragon wants us dead!?" Sparx stated,

Bentley laughed, "I see that Sparx is still as adventurous as ever."

"Oh yeah he just loves charging into things that wanna eat him." Spyro joked.

"No I don't!" Sparx stated vein popping.

"Come on we'd better get to where ever we need to go and get to that grove the sooner we find that tree the sooner we can find Solria." Koryu replied with a small laugh and with that the group set off down the frozen tunnel.

There was an ice eel inside that Spyro quickly killed with a fire breath they came out to an area where the wind was knocking a bridge around they couldn't fly across in this weather so they had to cross on the bridge,

"Sparx hold on tight." Spyro told him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sparx replied Spyro raced across as fast as he could slipping a little before regaining his footing and going a little further, this time more carefully and he made it into the cave.

Koryu followed having more friction on the ice while running due to his element he made it across Bentley followed he took a bit of a jog before the bridge snapped he just managed to grab the cliff ledge and pull himself up.

"I'll have to fix that." Bentley muttered.

"Yeah you will, stupid wind, stupid snow." Sparx muttered,

"Ya know snow is pretty when you're not having too much of it." Bentley pointed out.

"He does have a point." Spyro added but he knew that Sparx wouldn't agree he had always loved the snow more than even his foster parents.

They came into a large pocket cave full of spirit gems sticking out of the wall. Spyro and Koryu recharged before staring in awe.

"This was a rebel base back in ancient times when the Dark Master was trying to get control of everything it was left to gather dust when he was sealed away, ya know the Night of Eternal Darkness started happening after that." Bentley mused,

"So the Night of Eternal Darkness started to happen after the Dark Master?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah it's no night you want to be out Mate trust me." Bentley replied.

"I really hope Solria is following us." Sparx complained.

"Yeah me too" Koryu replied sadly. As they continued down the area, the next area was a cave with a large crack down the middle to allow the blizzard to soar over top of them.

"Oh great a sky light." Sparx grumbled,

"Don't worry not much longer we're getting there." Bentley assured as they walked through the area Spyro and Koryu with Sparx ran ahead while Bentley left large foot prints in the snow he ducked as they came to the next area a place with a glowing River that's when they heard crooning and other familiar sounds.

"Look!" Koryu stated as they saw Apes try and harvest the spirit gems in the area the path had taken them to another part of the old base.

"Looks like trouble!" Bentely growled as they hid watching,

"They must want the spirit gems." Sparx stated then glanced between his friends who had a look in their eyes he absolutely hated, "We're gonna have to do the right thing here aren't we?" he asked with a huff.

"Like you have to ask?" Koryu replied.

"We need to be careful." Spyro stated.

"Right." Koryu and Bentley agreed as they jumped out Bentley sending a few into the wall with his club.

Spyro sent a fire bomb barrage on the apes who were quickly caught in Koryu's snow storm move he sent them flying into the wall the two frozen broke on contact with it,

Spyro landed a few combos on one of them knocking him into an ape with a large staff covered in crystals that sent a surge of fire at them Spyro and Koryu flew up dodging it and hit him with a Polar Bomb and Fire bomb combo dealing major damage.

It was Bentley however who landed the finishing blow when he did he saw something that made his eyes widen,

"Spyro, Koryu look!" the two dragons turned to see that several apes had escaped with several soul gems already harvested they rushed after it jumping on another mine cart.

The two were now soaring down the track Spyro was launching Fire bombs at them while Koryu spat Polar bombs the cart was heading for a jump they hit the thrust and sent the cart forward making the jump,

"Whew." Sparx muttered,

"Double whew." Koryu added,

"There they go!" Spyro stated as they turned making the track change in hopes Spyro and Co. wouldn't be able to follow them.

"Spyro!" Sparx called trying to pull up a shovel Koryu grabbed it and stuck it out to change the track,

"Good job Sparx, now let's get those hairy apes." Spyro stated as Koryu dropped the shovel back in the cart.

"We might need it again," Koryu stated, and he was right twice they had to use the shovel to reset the tracks to keep on the ape's trail eventually the two carts crashed and all passengers were sent flying into a pit, where the two Dragon's cornered the apes.

"I've only got one shot at this." one of the apes grunted grabbing a parchment out of his satchel and reading it under his breath.

The ape started to change the other apes fled as this one convulsed and contorted into a large monster ape that roared at them slobber covering them.

Sparx's jaw dropped as the ape beat its chest and tried to squish the trio who fortunately dodged.

"Mommy." Sparx muttered, as Spyro and Koryu stared wide-eyed jaws dropped.

The ape tried again to crush them Spyro hit him with a flame wing while Koryu tried to slow him down with a snowstorm but to no avail as he was sent skidding across the ground, he jumped up and landed a bite on his paw he let go when the ape tried to crush him then got an ice spike in his hands drawing a little blood but the large ape seemed to shake it off.

"Strange that usually does more damage." Sparx stated from behind a rock.

"Yeah well I don't usually face Apezilla." Koryu retorted.

"Look out!" Spyro stated as he and Koryu dodged Sparx hiding in the tunnel they came out from while Koryu and Spyro landed several hits.

"Spyro we need time!" Koryu stated the two had been cornered with two giant hands Spyro activated Dragon time allowing them to run under his legs and escape. A sudden Fire fury from Spyro sent it back a little but the ape merely roared and charged they dodged and it crashed into a wall allowing them to attack with combos and breaths.

The monster however quickly turned on them and hit then sending them into the wall, they stood up the monster despite all the hits it took stood strong.

"We've given it everything he have and it's not enough!" Spyro griped.

"We need the Fusion Fury but I can't do it without-"

BANG! Several fire bombs instantly planted themselves into the side of the monster then something streaked passed it's head scratching it's eyes.

"SOLRIA!" Koryu yelled in joy as she landed beside him.

"Look who Bentley found!" Sparx stated coming over Solria and Koryu nodded and charged up their respective furies the two becoming a white and orange colored light that surged out the monster screamed but it faded as he fell to the combined polar bombs and fire bombs that surged from the fury the two landed panting a little bit as Bentley slid down towards them.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Solria replied a little tired.

"Well here use some of the spirit gems they stole." Bentley replied placing one in front of them the twins nodded and placed their paws on it allowing the energy to return.

"Solria how'd you find us?" Spyro asked.

"Well I had a little help finding the place you guys were currently at thank the ancestors, then I followed the cave till I found Bentley you guys had just taken off in the mine cart." Solria replied.

"Five seconds!" Sparx stated in an exasperated tone.

"Who cares are you coming back with us?" Koryu asked.

"Yeah." Solria replied.

"Well then lets go we've a bit more ground to cover and those apes ate up a lot of our time but were just about there don't worry." Bentley assured.

"And yet I'm not relieved." Sparx griped Spyro shaking his head as the three left Koryu was about to follow when Solria stopped him.

"Wait." She stated tears welling up in her eyes that then poured out, "I am so, so, sorry Koryu." She sobbed.

Koryu just nuzzled her, "Its okay this isn't the first time we've fought and it won't be the last."

"I know but I was in a place called Fangclaw a ruined City Ignitus used to be best friends with Red and he got mad at Ignitus and was jealous look how he turned out, I don't want us to end up like that!" Solria stated.

"We won't yes will get mad at each other but we will never fall apart we're brother and sister that kind of bond doesn't just break in fact I'd go as far as to say it never dies." Koryu assured.

"You sure?" Solria asked.

"Positive blood is thicker than water plus I want you to tell me more about this event you saw something tells me you're forgetting a few details." Koryu replied.

Solria wiped her eyes and smiled, "Probably, Spyro will want to hear it too now let's catch up before Sparx freaks out again."

Soon the group was facing down a large purplish-green forest with a bright neon purple ribbon weaving through it.

"Thanks Bentely We never would've made it here without you at least not in one night." Spyro replied.

"No problem Spyro I like to help out anyway I can." Bentley replied.

"Next time Solria goes missing I vote we track Bentley she always shows up again when we're around him." Sparx stated but Solria merely chuckled good-heartedly rolling her eyes.

"We'll see you again Bentley." Solria stated.

"Yeah take care." Koryu added.

"Good luck you guys hopefully you can find out what you need to know." Bentley replied as the group took off.

* * *

_**And Yup back to the Game's plot we are now at the ancient grove and that's where our next chapter will take place.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. XVIII- Arborick and the Ancient Grove

_**So we're finally at the ancient Grove **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XVIII- Arborick and the Ancient Grove

The trio after all of their misadventures had finally landed in their true destination the Ancient Grove, much to Sparx's displeasure.

"Oh yes loverly we always end up in the nicest places!" he complained.

"Come on Sparx it's not that bad." Spyro replied sympathetically.

"Yeah, get past all the hooting and hollering and the poison and this place is actually kind of beautiful." Solria agreed.

The sounds of the forest seemed to flare and rise in volume in protest and insult to this eyes glared at them from the darkness of the brush as Sparx hid behind Spyro's horn.

"Oh sure, if you ignore all the evil beasts and visions of doom and eternal darkness; which sound's lovely by the way!" Sparx groaned. "Oh and the fact that we have a brand new evil Dragon who wants to kill us and that we now get to frolic through the magical creepy forest in search of _**some stupid tree**_?! What's _**not**_ to love!" he finished in a tone of loathing and sarcasm.

"You're psyched let's go." Koryu replied as the three Dragon trotted off towards a small purple water fall a large mushroom cap was coming down the fall with Dragon time they used the opportunity to jump to the higher ledge then glide across the water to continue deeper into the forest where a bunch of bugs came rushing at them.

Solria not wasting anytime torched them but they kept coming until Spyro found the nest and took it out.

"Those stupid things are worse than the ones back in Munitions' Forge!" Solria growled.

"They're grove mites they latch on to you and suck your blood till your bone dry." Koryu explained.

"Loverly." Sparx huffed.

"Better be careful then if we see a nest we need to take it out immediately." Spyro replied as they continued down the road the tree in front of them suddenly all fell bursting through the wood was a bunch of hellhounds.

The group was knocked back by ones tackle a quick use of Dragon Time prevented further damage as the group managed to move away and strike back with their elements just as the effects ended.

Solria killed one with a few fire bombs while Koryu shattered one by freezing it solid and doing a tail slam on it Spyro killed the next one by head butting it into the poisonous water with the trees broken through the group continued on however the road was blocked.

"Now what?" Koryu asked.

"You need to break a tree." Sparx replied pointing out an old tree with an almost cut through trunk a good attack from Spyro and Koryu sent it down breaking through into the next area where they came to a boiling pool of hot water with rocks that rose in and out of the water.

"Weird." Koryu replied looking at the rocks.

"This might actually be inviting if the water wasn't toxic." Solria muttered.

"And if you were a rock thus insusceptible to dying of heat." Sparx added.

"I'll need to use Dragon time to help us move ahead the rocks are rising up and down too fast for us to just cross." Spyro mused.

"Right good thing you can include whoever you want into it's effects." Koryu replied.

"Then let's get crossing." Solria stated.

"Oh joy." Sparx muttered as the watery effects of Dragon time swept over them as they glided from one rock to another Sparx flying above them the time ran out just as they landed on the final rock and they made it across however they were suddenly under fire dodging as they went they found the culprits were a couple of tree giants.

"Watch out!" Spyro shouted as they dodged a blow from their clubs Solria sent a fire wall at them doing massive damage while Koryu managed to slow them down with ice spikes he then landed several combos before Spyro hit it hard with a comet dash killing it,

They then helped Solria finish the one that she was fighting with a comet dash and polar bomb.

"Tree Giants, I guess a bunch of them live in this area it's a perfect environment." Koryu mused.

"WHAT you mean there's more of those giant killer trees!?" Sparx stated.

"Sadly yes." Solria replied sympathetically.

"Oi vey." Sparx muttered hanging his head as they continued on the path in front of them was a large boiling toxic lake with land rises allowing them to cross.

"The path goes in a circle." Koryu muttered when a dart of venmon suddenly shot out at them. "I've got it!" Koryu stated aiming a few well aimed Polar bombs killing a couple of nearby grove worms as they crossed he had to repeat the process and made it to the higher ledge they needed to get too once they made it there they continued until their path was blocked.

"Great would you look at that stopped by a big pile of wood." Sparx moaned.

"We'll just have to clear it away." Solria suggested.

"Or Fly over it." Koryu added Solria nodded in agreement that sounded smarter.

"Wait." Spyro warned, "Something's not right." He muttered breaking through were a couple of Hell hounds and Tree Giants.

"Not right, not right; has anything, ever been more WRONG?!" Sparx yelled as they had to dodge they were quickly surrounded Spyro activated Dragon time allowing him and Solria to get a furry of hits on the Hell Hounds killing one.

When Dragon Time wore off, Koryu froze the final Hell hound and tackled it into the trees finishing it Solria and Koryu paralyzed the Tree Giants with a combination of fire breaths it died as a couple more came they were blinded and slowed by Koryu's snow storm while Solria and Spyro barraged them with Fire bombs killing them.

"Let's go." Spyro stated as they continued down the path it was a couple of hours before Spyro sighed in slight defeat, "What are we doing here I'm not even sure what we're supposed to be looking for, I think we're lost."

"Yeah we're definitely lost." Solria added agreeing she saw no indication of direction anywhere,

"Maybe we can fly up and see where we are?" Koryu suggested Sparx was snowballing ideas he was too busy eating a bunch of blue and green butterflies that had been flying around them.

"Hey have any of you tried these yet they're delish!" he stated as he gobbled one down then grabbed one offering it to Koryu.

"I'm a nolegatarian." He said flatly.

"Sparx don't eat that you don't know where it's been." Spyro scolded.

"Ignitus also said that the creatures in this forest were poisonous something you complained about when we got here." Solria stated.

Sparx merely stuffed the one meant for Koryu in his mouth swallowing it. "Mmm nonsense they're completely edible." He stated the dragons shaking their heads.

"Alright Maggots time to spread out!" Called a rough voice the group poked their heads around the corner to see a bunch of Dog like pirates. "Don't bother snatching anything bigger than a Skurvywing Skabb only wants prime fighters this time and DOUBLE THE BOUNTY FOR THE ONE THAT CAPTURES ARRRRBORRRICK!" the big one stated invigorating his fellow pirates who were smaller.

"This doesn't seem right." Solria stated.

"Yeah Ignitus said this place was uninhabited." Koryu agreed.

"We must have taken a wrong turn." Spyro decided.

"All those in favor of turning back?" Sparx asked but Spyro suddenly passed out again.

"_Gasp_ Spyro" Solria stated then covered her mouth to her horror she had been heard.

"It came from over there go see what it is." The Pirate leader commanded.

"_Burp_, oof not now" Sparx cringed he had gotten gas from those butterflies and to the twins horror.

"_**BUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRR RP"**_

Sparx saw the twins stare at him, "You can't blame me for this she made noise first!" Sparx stated.

"I know, and you're right but what do we do!" Solira stated quickly then Sparx to their surprise suddenly rushed out in front of the pirates before they got any closer.

"So um uh how is everyone today?" he asked.

One of the pirates laughed "Little bug ain't much bigger than a bog rat."

"Who are you calling bug you crazy eyed mangy drool mutt!" Sparx shouted the twins simultaneously face palmed.

"GET HIM!" the pirates roared chasing Sparx.

"MOMMY!" he shouted running away the twins going to the rescue.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Spyro got up seeing the snow in the dim light and feeling it on his wings he shivered as the temperature of the area fully registered in his mind, "Brrr it's cold here." He stated gliding over towards the platform. "Chronicler, are you there? Me and my friends have done what you've asked of us but we're lost."

"_As long as the spirits of the ancestors are with you young Dragon you and those by your side you are never lost calm yourself Spyro and cool your thoughts." _The Chronicler replied Spyro took a deep breath.

He then noticed the platform seeing this before stood on the platform as an icy blue light glew around him. "_Do not let your fire control you there are other elements at play here the power of Ice also flows through you just as the chilled winds whip through your wings….let it…expand." _

Spyro rose from the ground and was in cased in a ball of icicles a mastered Ice fury that expanded as a wave of snow and ice beautiful but deadly.

"_I knew you'd remember." _ The Chronicler complimented, "_Life seeks balance young Dragon and one who can master both fire and ice is truly powerful in the shifting face of danger you've seen the potential of this balance in your friends." _

Spyro nodded remembering Solria and Koryu's fusion fury a perfected blend of fire and ice but he continued jumping on a spinning platform then ran quickly to the others jumping them and landed on the first stage which had him defeat several foes with his ice stream once they were dealt with he then ascended up a seesaw which he used to advance to the next level.

"_**More enemies they're attacking at once." **_Spyro thought remembering his training he used his ice tail and they all harmlessly fell off the cliff. With that done there were two more see-saws he also noticed that water seemed to be rising towards the next platform when he got there he saw that it was a lake.

"_**My Polar Bomb!" **_Spyro thought grinning he used it to cross to the lake using this ice platforms the next set of platforms were a couple more see-saws these spinning he used Dragon time to cross them.

The next platform had several targets which required him to shoot with his ice spikes breaking them once that was done he had to climb up a pair of rotating platforms that had spikes on the bottom he used Dragon time to climb the safe sides and get to the next platform.

"_**What's this contraption?" **_Spyro thought looking at it. The thing seemed to spin but it needed help beyond that was an ice gate that lead to several platforms. "_**Well I've got nothing to lose." **_Spyro began to spin around and around with his snowstorm moving the contraption around till it clicked and began to make a wave of ice that removed the gate.

Spyro then advanced up the platforms which were just regular platforms no trick to them there he had to battle until he had enough spirit energy for his new ice fury once the foes were dealt with he made his way to this dream world's pool of visions.

"Okay now what, what is it you want me to do, I think I'm entitled to know what is happening same with my friends." Spyro stated.

"_You already know what is happening young Dragon of the great evil that is awakening." _The Chronicler replied simply but continued to Spyro's relief, "_But there is more you must understand."_

The Pool showed Spyro the Mountain of Malefor beneath the moons and oozing green liquid as dark mist smogged around it. "I've seen this place before." Spyro replied before fear entered his eyes, "It's frightens me."

"_This is an evil place Spyro, it is called the Mountain of Malefor an asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who have turned to darkness but too the spirits themselves and the Black Hearted it goes by a different name." _the Chronicler warned.

The vision suddenly showed a massively large ape with only tuffs of fur hanging from his body the rest was pale skin and warts he had a powerful staff in his hands that pulsated magic he was covered in armor as well by his side Red landed looking up at it with a vicious grin as many ape soldiers and several dread wings gathered.

"The Well of souls!" the large ape rang out as they all started to cheer and the vision faded.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Spyro opened his eyes to find the twins and Sparx standing over them, "Spyro you're awake was it the Chronicler again?" Solria asked.

"Yeah." Spyro replied then let out an ice breath then grinned.

"Whoa ho! Nice Spyro." Koryu cheered seeing that he had gotten ice back.

"This is great that only leaves Earth and Electricity!" Solria stated excitedly.

"Yeah well unlike you two I'm mad at this Chronicler guy he takes Spyro to lalala doom and despair dream land while I'm burping up a storm with pirates in ear shot not to mention he sent on this quest of doom and eternal darkness right into the spooky forest which as these two were carrying you turned into the spooky underground cave place…thing!" Sparx ranted.

"I told you not to eat the butterflies, besides once we find the tree we can get out of here." Spyro assured.

"Yeah well I wish he didn't live in the creepy forest." Sparx moaned as they continued passing over a river Spyro and Koryu took turns killing grove worms then making platforms on the water to cross they got to tree where after dispatching the last grove work they were attacked by a swarm of grove mites Solria instantly growled and surged in burning them as she went and killing the nest she sadly was then tackled over by a couple of Hell hounds.

"Hang on Solria!" Spyro shouted as he and Koryu rushed over raming them before blasting them with an ice stream and killing them on the spot.

"Thanks guys." She replied "I wasn't watching where I was going." She replied sheepishly.

"Well there's our way up." Koryu stated as they climbed the ledges.

"INTRUDDDEERRS!" A voice screamed the trio was suddenly faced with barrage of Pirates as they saw a bunch of crates and a pirate ship on the purple water across a field of boiling pits.

"Arrrrhhh what have we here the first catch of the day!" a Pirate lieutenant stated,

"Yikes." Sparx stated,

Without any banter or speech the three dragons instantly fought back and breathed their elements all over them Spyro using Fire alongside Solria as Koryu sent several into the pools with his ice tail Spyro tackled a few in and a couple ran into the pools while on fire.

"Koryu on your left!" Solria stated as Koryu jumped up from a behind attack from the Lieutenant who had spoken earlier Koryu beat him into the ground and froze two more as they advanced towards a bunch of crates.

"Hey guys look at this." Sparx stated showing them a familiar twine.

"A Fuse!" Spyro stated lighting it they watched and ducked for cover as the dynamite exploded killing off the rest of the pirates in the area even a couple who had been on top of the crates.

They then climbed on top of the crates to see that there seemed to be a way forward but it was blocked. "We can force our way through that." Koryu stated.

"Why don't you guys shoot some magic out of your faces and blow a way through!" Sparx stated Solria spotted the cannon on the ship.

"That's not a bad idea." She stated gliding over and loading the cannon and with a loud bang the cannon ball blew a hole into the forest the group climbed till they got to a clearing that showed the water there a familiar face greeted them the assassin.

"MUA HAH AHA HA HA da bime as ome!"

"Huh?" Spyro asked.

"What?" Solria asked.

"What did he say?" Koryu asked.

"I think he said I found a plum either that or the time has come or was it bring me some chum?" Sparx replied musing "MEhhh I got nothing."

The trio got read for battle dodging energy blasts that came from the dread wing's mouth firing back with polar and ice bombs they timed it carefully at one point he rose up and down faster forcing Spyro to use Dragon time to slow him down through the barrage of bombs after that he was defeated.

"Dis vin't de enf!" he shouted as he and his Dread Wing flew off.

"This isn't aa ah forget it lets just Spyro's stupid tree and get out of here." Sparx stated as they continued up the hill the next area they came to had large logs with poison water seeping out of them.

"Whoa." Sparx muttered, "That's a lot of poisonous water."

"All the more reason not to touch it." Koryu agreed.

"There's some tree giants on the other side though." Spyro pointed out.

"Coming towards us." Solria added.

"Loverly." Sparx muttered sarcastically.

"Alright let's do this." Spyro stated as they sent ice and fire bombs to attack them one of the two had been frozen while the other writhed in pain it tried to get them with it's club but Solria dodged and used a fire breath then a comet dash killing it,

Spyro and Koryu rushed at the last golem and hit it with several melee moves injuring it then a good tail slam caused it to stumble towards Solria who used a flame wing to finish it as this happened a third Tree giant burst from a small nearby cave.

"Why is there always one hiding?" Sparx sighed however the monster fell into the poisonous water much to their shock, "That…..was an epic fail." He stated as the entered the small cave.

Strangely enough the cave had taken them to the tree tops in a part of the grove there was no way they could question this probably but after everything they'd been through up to this point they decided not to question it and that wasn't the only thing.

"The giant jelly fish?" Spyro asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Didn't we leave these things back in Convexity?" Sparx asked.

"But they got out, and if they got out…"Solria stated.

"Stop right there you'll jinx us into doom and despair." Sparx stated,

"Well they're our way across." Spyro replied jumping to one it spun around the other made it on and Spyro had to use Dragon time in order for them to get to the rest of the chain once that was done they had to time their jumps with a jelly fish that was surging off electricity.

Quickly running over it then crossing a few others the group made it to a tree house in the middle of the area.

"Should we go inside?" Solria asked.

"Well there's no other way to go." Spyro replied as they entered the door slammed shut behind them.

"WHY!?" Sparx cried out as several tree giants came forward.

"Time for a fury." Spyro merely said as he began to charge and ice fury the twins and Sparx ducked for cover as the explosion of crystal and ice greatly damaged them.

A swift blow of comet dashes from Solria and ramming from Koryu right after finished them and what should come flying down a giant mushroom cap.

"This thing isn't gonna eat us right?" Sparx asked Solria jumped up and sat on it.

"It seems safe to me, you know Spyro's furies have reached the master level first fire now Ice I wonder why that is?"

"Probably the Chronicler dream training must have more of an effect on you." Koryu replied the last part to Spyro who nodded the next area was more jelly fish the first set after some timed jumping with Dragon Time were two Jelly fish that were zapping on and off quickly Spyro had to use Dragon time once again for them to cross.

"I hope I'm not hurting anything using Dragon time too much." Spyro muttered.

"Why are you worried about that?" Solria asked.

"Because, the Chronicler said only to use it, when circumstances demand" Spyro replied.

"Oh great, Doom Eternal Darkness and a rip in the space time continuum lets add ripping the ozone layer to the list shall we?" Sparx asked.

"No." the three dragons replied flatly unimpressed with the rant they made it across the next set of jellies the last three having a pattern to their shocking as Solria pointed out she seem to notice patterns a lot since her training with Ignitus.

Once through that set of tree tops the group had found themselves back on the ground however they were greeted by an ambush of Hell Hounds and Tree Giants.

"Again I ask WHY?!" Sparx moaned.

Koryu managed to dispose of the hell hounds and slow down the tree giants with his ice fury but now they were faced with defeating the Tree Giants with some quick maneuvering they pulled off a daring combination attack of using a comet dash to the head while Koyru bashed the head with his horns.

That took care of one leaving the other two, "Too bad we don't have any furies." Solria seethed as she launched several fire balls.

"I'm officially siding with Sparx this place sucks!" Koryu declared as he used an ice tail to slow it down.

Spyro did several comet dashes into it killing it Solria did the same thing to the other one after Koryu hit it with his ice stream killing it.

One of the few good things about the grove was an abundance of spirit gems which they used to replenish their strength and continue on down a grassy path Solria was suddenly struck by a hell hound but she countered with a fire bomb to it's face where it backed into a snow storm that froze it to death.

Spyro then used a fire wall on the other three while Koryu sent them flying with an Ice tail a few melee's from Solria killed two leaving one more which they used a combined bomb attack to finish.

"So think we can go without something trying to kill us for five minutes?" Sparx joked grimly.

"Who knows." Spyro agreed. The path eventually lead them to a boiling lake with a ship wreck in it.

"This doesn't make sense how this get here this lake is land locked." Koryu stated.

"Maybe it flew and crashed?" Sparx suggested.

"Yeah right there's a special set of ice type moves that you have to talk to the chronicler to learn about." Koryu scoffed.

"You can't tell me after all we've been through you're gonna question weird stuff?" Solria asked.

"You didn't question the jelly fish." Spyro added as they crossed the floating crates then made a couple of ice platforms that got them to land.

"Because there's a logical explanation as to how they got here" Koryu replied.

"Ya know Koryu our lives stopped being logical the day we met Ignitus." Sparx replied.

"I still think the ship flying is impossible." Koryu curtly replied as they continued down the path suddenly loud crashing hit the area several pirates rushed passed them never giving them a second thought while about three more went through the trees dying on impact.

"What was that!?" Spyro stated.

"I have no idea but I really hope it went away." Sparx stated.

Eventually they came to a clearing there it was after a long week they finally made it to the gnarled tree that Spyro was told to find.

"Is that your tree it's beautiful can we go now?" Sparx asked.

"I wasn't expecting it to be quiet when we got here Spyro are you sure this is it?" Solria asked,

"This feels like the right place but I'm not sure what we're supposed to do here." Spyro replied.

"Too bad the Chronicler didn't make that clearer." Koryu sighed.

"Well Spyro I'm gonna go over there ya know give you a few minutes maybe there was a lily pad you forgot to sing on or a Rainbow you could talk too." Sparx stated.

"Or a Dragonfly we can gag." Solria curtly added giving Sparx a glazed glare.

"Touchy." Sparx muttered as he flew off.

"Hello." Spyro called, "I'm here give me sign or something!" he called suddenly the tree roared and shook violently getting Sparx's attention they all watched as the tree turned into a giant monster.

"Uh oh the Tree Giants have a big brother!" Solria squeaked as it roared beating its chest.

"You're on your own with this one guy's it's my turn to pass out!" he stated as he put a hand to his forehead and floated down.

"Fakest faint ever!" Koryu stated.

"Oh boy." Spyro muttered staring at the monster who roared at them once more.

Spyro and Solria launched fire balls at one leg setting it on fire however a polar bomb put it out he growled.

"Look obviously that thing is weak against fire but not, ice and since we can't get to it without getting poisoned I'm useless to you two." Koryu gripped.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Solria asked,

"Make sure Sparx doesn't get squished it's really all I _can_ do." Koryu replied as he scooped Sparx up onto his nose "Hurry fire away!" he shouted Solria instantly turned back to Tree Giant 3XL and blasted a foot beside Spyro then the other leg however the beast spun around putting itself out.

"YOU CHEAT!" Solria screamed however this was answered by a blow from it's fist knocking them back.

"Quick before its arm retracts!" Spyro yelled blasting it with fire bombs one from Solria put it on fire. They then managed to get the other arm and a leg. "I can use Dragon Time to slow it down then we can get the torso and the other leg."

"Do it!" Solria stated with the strange feeling of Dragon Time washing over them they blasted the other leg and then hit the torso the monster put itself out but it had clearly been damage.

"You made it mad run!" Koryu stated as they dodged a blow Solria and Spyro climbed to the highest ledge of the area blasting the creature as it tried to climb at them but they knocked it back.

"Where'd it go?" Solria asked the answer came in the form of it right in their faces.

"AHHH NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!" Spyro yelled.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Solria screamed however all of her blasts missed and the monster now stood over them ready to step on them.

"On three." Spyro stated.

"One, two, THREE!" a hot stream of fire poured from their mouths setting the foot on fire in pain the creature held it's foot bouncing.

"INCOMING!" Koryu shouted flying like a torpedo into it's chest causing it to loose balance and fall.

"We did it!" Solria exclaimed as the monster sank into the water that's when Sparx 'woke up.'

"What the, what happened, oh you killed it!" he stated, "We came all this way just so you could kill it!?" he asked incredulously then did a mummy stance, "Oooohhh Spyroooooo I am the mighty tree calling you from across the voiiiid journey hither and vanquish meeeeee and bring your frieeends we'll have a paaartyyy."

"Really?" the twins asked together with deadpan stares.

"Yeah, I don't think I was supposed to do that." Spyro admitted then got a frightened look on his face, "You don't suppose **that **was the Chronicler."

"Didn't look like any Dragon I've ever seen then again despite being one I don't really know much about Dragons, that's sad huh?" Koryu grimly joked.

"Alas!" said a voice they all saw a very large dog like pirate dressed up like a captain with a peg-leg and what looked like cannons and a treasure chest on his back, on his shoulders were two birds with bat wings and tails one purple the other red, each with an eye patch and head scarf with a gold feather along with a long stitch down their chests "The trio of Dragons who have been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove you've been quite a nuisance to us." The Red bird drolled

"Yealk." The dog agreed nodding vigorously.

"Whoa what's with the gurgling idiot?" Sparx asked,

"I don't know but his breath stinks." Solria growled in a fighting stance.

"If I were you two I'd shut your mouths I won't say it again!" the Purple one trilled in a voice far less sophisticated,

"Sparx, Solria maybe you two should stay out of this one." Spyro suggested.

"Yes mind yourselves," the Red one agreed, "To answer you earlier question no! That wasn't the Chronicler (Who ever that is) and it certainly wasn't a Dragon that was Arborick he was going to be the main, attraction in our tournament until you lot ruin it for us."

"Gosh I feel awful about that." Spyro replied apprehensively if not sarcastically.

"Somehow I don't think you should." Koryu told him.

"Your white friend is quite right there's no need for remorse you'll do just fine." The red bird cryptically answered.

"What does he mean by that?" Sparx asked before anyone could react further three pirates jumped down and knocked the three out from behind Sparx was instantly trapped in a lantern and all of them were taken away to Skabb's ship high above the clouds.

* * *

_**If there's anything I hate about Eternal Night its Arborick's boss fight even Gaul who's the final boss and Skabb who is very hard are easier than him but now we've come to the tournament arc stay tuned**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. XIX- Fellmuth Arena

_**Alright here at Fellmuth arena as the save file calls it if you happen to stop playing before preceding to give the three most annoying characters in the Spyro series entertainment then escaping other than that you know it as Skabb's ship.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XIX-Fellmuth Arena

"_Swing low sweet chariot, coming forth to carry me home wow waha wow wa wa wow"_

"Sparx? Must you do that?" Spyro growled in irritation,

"Well maybe I do must I do that because you know what it just might be crazy enough to work."

"UUGH." The Twins growled in exasperation Sparx was not the best singer in the world he didn't even make top seventy of okay singers or even barely keeping tune singers he was however in the top ten of the **worst**.

"_Come on Spyro and friends!" _Sparx sang as Solria began to bang her head on the wall Koryu stopping her while Spyro shook his head, "_Put that sorrow behind and clap your hands with me can you feel it hmphh hmph _can you feel the love in the room tonight?"

"No but I feel pain." Koryu muttered Spyro and Solria suddenly brightened up to a familiar sight.

"Mole-Yair!" they exclaimed,

"Spyro, Solria, Koryu is that really you?" he asked in awe he was wearing a tattered pair of pants for some reason.

"It's us Mole-Yair." Spyro assured.

"Mole-Yair where are we?" Solria asked.

"Can you get us out?" Koryu added.

"You are all on Skabb's ship most likely to made to compete like the other prisoners I too am a prisoner here as are many of my kinsmen but we moles are too frail for worthwhile entertainment so we're made to serve grog to these Skavengers."

"Mole-Yair you have to get us out." Spyro stated but Mole-Yair shushed him.

"We'll talk later someone is coming." he whispered leaving coming to greet the group was none other than Skabb himself accompanied by Scratch and Sniff.

"I trust your living quarters are to your liking?" Scratch asked condescendingly.

"No." Solria replied as rudely and flatly as she could while Spyro and Koryu glared.

"As you can you see my roommates could be a lot more fun." Sparx stated.

"I thought I told you to be quiet fool! And all of you get ready ta fight it's hurtin time!" Sniff spat.

Skabb left as a couple of grunts came to the cell to escort them out,

"I really I mean really hate those birds." Sparx stated.

"Us too." Koryu and Solria stated in unison.

**FAI FAI FAI**

The arena was filthy and smelt like blood, smoke and various other things there were criminals even apes of all sorts yelling and shouting.

"Fiends and Felons, Scoundrels and Swindlers, welcome to the first event of the evening." Scratch called from Skabb's shoulder, "Tonight we bring you a special battle sure to quench your thirst for brutality!"

Sniff popped out from the bottom left corner, "Enough of this jibba jabba let's bring on the paaaain!"

When he lowered away Scratch continued, "Introducing a trio of creatures both rare and powerful!" he stated exciting the crowd, "Creatures of might and magic, prepare yourselves and feast your eyes for Spyro, Koryu and Solria THE DRAAAGOONNSSS!"

All three walked out to the arena looking around Solria could see cannons station to prevent any winged prisoners from escaping,

"If we weren't about to die I'd say this would be pretty neat."

"Sparx we're not celebrities we're prisoners!" Koryu snapped.

"Didn't you hear our intro?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah but pretty words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Solria seethed.

"Those aren't Dragons they're just whelpings!" one of the spectators yelled.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Spyro muttered.

"Ditto." The twins replied.

"That's just the butterflies in your stomach trust me I know." Sparx replied; Koryu rolled his eyes.

"I liked you better when you were complaining." He stated.

"And their opponents, you've seen them before and loved them we offer you none other than the twins of Terror themselves THE BLUNDER TAILS!"

These Blunder Tails were nothing more than Scorpions with cannons fitted on their tails with pirates controlling them.

They held their claws up like shield while blasting away with their cannons the group had to jump back while they advanced Solria charged at one managing to knock it claws up and with a powerful comet Dash sent it into the wall then melleed it while it recovered knocking off the rider.

"_If these things are anything like the Buffalo Beetles" _she thought she jumped up and did a tail slam killing it instantly.

Spyro and Koryu had gotten their crab on the offensive it took a combined Snow Storm from him and Koryu to freeze it then a double tail slam from the two of them killed it along with the rider.

"I'm glad that's over." Solria sighed as they all cheered.

Sparx was waving as the crooks cheered, "Great crowd I wonder if I can get them to do the wave?"

"How about a riot so we can get out of here?" Solria muttered.

"Keep that in mind that's a great idea!" Koryu stated but kept his voice low.

"Well done, well done indeed little Dragons step forth and receive your glory." Scratch stated Solria went to move however she heard two thuds not only, was Spyro out but Koryu was as well.

"Koryu, Spyro!" she stated trying to get them to wake up. "Not now!"

"You waiting for someone to move for you fools?! Don't just stand there, this ain't no puppet show!" Sniff snapped.

"Oh no not again!" Sparx groaned,

"What do I do two of us are out this time!" Solria stated.

"Uhhh." Sparx stated when the crowd began to boo, "Don't worry there's nothing to see here it's all under control!" Sparx called.

"Oh man this can't get any worse!" Solria whined.

"And allow me to entertain you with the healing power of love while we wait." Sparx stated.

"Aannnnd it just got worse." Solria sighed.

"Uhh Swing low, umm swing low, I don't hear you, swing low sweet what's the matter with you?!" Sparx stated.

"You're horrible singer and no one wants to hear you sing, I'm sorry but someone had to say it!" snapped a frustrated Solria.

Sparx glared then inhaled deeply, "_SWING LOW SWEET CHARIOT COMING TO TAKE ME HOME WA WA WA WAWWAAAAA!_!"

"BOOOOOO!" the crowd in response started throwing everything they could find at Solria and Sparx but mostly Sparx for some reason there was a tomato with a tuba in it basically it was raining garbage.

"I told ya." Solria replied bluntly sadly that was the button she shouldn't have pressed.

"_COME ON SOLRIA THE PIRATES AND ASSORTED CRIMINALS PUT THAT SORROW BEHIND YOU AND CLAP YOUR HANDS WITH ME!_!" Sparx sang as Solria banged her head against the floor this time no Koryu to stop her as the pain did just that.

"Ow." Solria muttered.

"_**BOO YOU STINK!" **_A spectator yelled firing a cannon and launching a Cannon ball that Sparx just barely dodged he and Solria cast each other scared looks.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Spyro awoke in the strange dream once more it was warmer this time he glided across to the green light.

"_You've, come far young dragon."_ The Chronicler praised.

"What? Ignitus said you'd help but you've only lead us on a path to nowhere." Spyro stated in frustration.

"_Our path through life is not always the path we choose sometimes our paths are chosen for us and it is our destiny to follow them wherever they may lead_." The Chronicler replied,

Spyro shook his head, he understood that much but still, letting it go he stood on the platform.

"_Be steady Spyro and use the earth to feel your way."_ The Chronicler told him. Spyro rose up green leaves surrounding him he let the energy loose and the leaves surged out as did a powerful shock wave that seemed to crack the earth around him. "_The power of Earth and Nature is a mighty one as the earth moves so does everything around it be mindful as you wield it." _

Spyro crossed about two platforms using Dragon time on one so it wouldn't hurt him the first area was much like the last two identicle in fact he had to use his earth shot to clear out the foes once that was done he crossed a rotating platform that also required Dragon time he jumped off the side to the next area just as it was turning.

"_**Another fight? No a mechanism**_**" **Spyro asked in his thoughts he'd be right he had to use his earth pound to hit a large switch which caused a bridge to lower allowing him to cross on the other side he had to fight again this time using earth bombs then melee foes after a couple of waves he did this.

Spyro didn't need Dragon time for the rotating platforms just to time when the two would stop then go across quickly the next area here he used his earth mace to clear debris once that was done he saw that the door had a force field over it there were also four switches problem was every time he activated one they'd instantly go off.

"_**Maybe if I do it all at once**_**." **Spyro thought he swung his earth mace around activating all the switches getting rid of the force field he crossed over to what looked like a warp panel it put him in the next area where his earth missle was needed to shoot down targets he made the attack stronger depending on the size of the Targets.

With that done he had to cross a couple of very fast rotating platforms once again using Dragon time he rushed forward and made it to the next area.

Going up a stair case Spyro at the top saw that the path before him was blocked he used his armored earth bolder to bust through leading him to the warp panel there he had to fight off more enemies till he had built enough power for the fury once he used it he climbed to platforms but found the door had an ice barrier on it.

"_**Well that's just perfect." **_Spyro seethed in his thoughts now what could he do?

**FAI FAI FAI**

Koryu awoke in a strange area where the celestial moons were really close to each other.

"That's not a good sign." he muttered then looked around, "Solria, Spyro, Sparx!" he called but nothing.

"_Do not be afraid young Dragon you are not alone." _A wise voice called.

"That voice, you're the Chronicler aren't you!" Koryu called.

"_Yes I am and I have brought you here to unlock new abilities_." The Chronicler explained.

"New abilities but I never lost my element and I learned all the moves for it…unless this has something to do with the fact that my twin sister is a fire Dragon." Koryu replied.

"_It does your combined potential goes deeper than the fusion fury I was quite surprised that you two learned how to do it in the heat of battle." _The Chronicler replied.

"What can I say," Koryu replied as he flew towards the sigil glowing in an icy blue light.

"_The Ice within you reflects your character you are cool collected and unbreaking in the face of danger and anxiety yet you give a cold indifference and rejection to that which is unexplained or goes beyond you logic and those careless enough to attempt harm on the ones you love are met with a frozen and ruthless mercy using power of ice to freeze those who dare threaten your world but do not forget the power of fire is deep within you it's drive and passion in the form of an massive Ice Storm."_

Koryu rose up being surrounded in a ball of icicles and snow he unleashed the ice storm and it exploded around him.

"A Mastered Ice fury." Koryu muttered.

"_Twin Dragons are extremely rare there has not been a pair of opposing element dragons in over a thousand years their combined power is second to the might of the purple dragon but only _if _those elements are in harmony."_

"Right I felt weaker after Solria ran off and depressed maybe if I hadn't been so hard on Raiciel." Koryu muttered.

"_You cannot change the past Koryu but you can make up for it and carve a promising future."_

Koryu glided across to the first area where he saw a large batch of water it was boiling rendering his Polar bombs useless.

"Now what?" Koryu asked.

"_The Ice opposite of the Fire Bombs the Cryo bombs you can't charge their power like a polar bomb for distance but they are more powerful on their own," _The Chronicler.

"That doesn't exist and if it did I can't do it!" Koryu stated.

"_Relax Koryu you must have faith the power is within you but you must call out for it and reach when it answers your call." _The Chronicler explained.

"Okay I'll try." Koryu replied as he closed his eyes there was something down in his throat he breathed coaxing it up in a roar a blue crystal ball of energy hit the lake freezing it entirely. "WHOOO HOOO!" Koryu cheered jumping onto the lake and skating around, "_I did it, I did it I did it, it did it." _he jumped and fell and slid to the side of the frozen lake with a smile.

The Chronicler chuckled, "_Well done Koryu but this is only the first of your new abilities_." Koryu climbed a couple more platforms to an area that showed some debris.

"_The Crystal rush is the ice opposite of a fire dragon's comet dash in this attack you are surrounded by a spinning Crystal that can decimate anything in it's path." _

Koryu charged then jumped he was surrounded in a crystal that cleared the debris instantly and allowed him into the next area.

The next area was a bunch of soldiers waiting for battle, "_Ice Barrier and Snow wing are the ice opposites of Flame wing and Fire wall Ice Barrier is a defensive move that allows you to block most foes attack those who touch the wall freeze instantly."_

Koryu mimicking Solria and Spyro when they performed Fire wall suddenly let out a wall of crystal like ice the warriors who touched it died instantly Koryu practiced it a bunch of times before the wave finally died out along with his new Cryo Bomb and Crystal rush.

"_Your Final move is snow wing you can slow enemies down by unleashing a gale of frozen wind upon them allowing you to get in close and attack."_

Koryu focused and the wave came when it was about to attack the little ice dragon he rose up and sent a frozen gale slowing them down Koryu then finished the wave with a crystal rush and that allowed him to reach the temple like structure at the end when he got there he saw Spyro looking around and noticing him.

"Koryu what are you doing here?" Spyro asked.

"Getting a little training in I've got some new moves to show you." Koryu replied smugly.

"Well I just got my earth breath back." Spyro replied in the same tone.

"Awesome only one more" Koryu stated. "Let's go."

They entered the temple as Spyro spoke up "We want to know what is happening, we've done what you've asked of us and followed your path."

"_Yes but the time will come when you each must choose your own path and none of you are ready_."

"Of Course we're not." Koryu huffed.

"_The Time has come, open your eyes_." The Chronicler stated.

Koryu and Spyro saw a vision that showed Red along with the Ape King and his army going towards the Well of Souls.

"Red and the Ape King!" Koryu muttered.

"Why are they going towards it?" Spyro asked.

"_It is their calling the black hearted of this world cannot resist its temptation_." The Chronicler replied.

"But why?" Koryu asked.

"_The Well of Souls beckons them as the Night of Eternal Darkness approaches." _The Chronicler answered.

"There's that phrase again some kind of Eclipse right?" Koryu asked.

"What is the Night of Eternal Darkness exactly?" Spyro asked.

"_It is the Night when the Celestial moons come together this frightening and great eclipse shrouds our worlds in Darkness." The Chronicler explained. "And the Well of Souls is the pinnacle of its terrible shadow stirring the spirits from their eternal slumber and permitting them to roam freely in the halls of the mountain if only for a short while_."

"That's why you told Spyro the Celestial moons were counting down." Koryu stated.

"_Yes" _The Chronicler continued_ "and time is quickly running out soon the Night of Eternal Darkness will soon be upon us, find me in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle." _

And with that the two Dragons began awaken.

* * *

_**The Next two chapters will take place around the same time as this and the last chapter but won't focus on Spyro and co. it shouldn't be that hard to figure out who they will focus on any who yeah two quotes I don't own the one Solria said came from Pirates of the Caribbean 3 Elizabeth Swann said the quote it just seemed like something Solria would say and this was the perfect place for it also Boo you stink from Spongebob Square pants**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. XX- Memories

_**Alright here is a chapter focusing on Cynder the next will be Raiciel before we check back with Spyro and Co.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XX-Memories

Cynder had just landed in a place that was known as the Silver Forrest the Silver River ran through it she knew that as the River that Spyro Solria and Koryu's eggs were on till they reached the swamp and town they lived in respectively, Cynder was never that lucky.

_Cynder tried to push herself up she was only six years old and already she had spent a life time of torture and despair she just stood void of emotion or protest and let the beating continue eventually the apes left leaving her to suffer all alone._

"_It's pretty quiet but that's what happens when you travel alone." _Cynder thought looking out at a couple of shop keepers running a nearby trading post talking with their neighbors and customers she saw that various places in the village were being rebuilt she knew why as the Dark Master's puppet she destroyed it.

"_RUN!" a woman shouted as people screamed and shouted they all scattered around as lighting hit the area and torches touched the buildings several men had tried to run at the black dragon who merely grinned at all this destruction only to be struck and poisoned from a scorpion strike._

"_Now was that really a smart idea?" Raiciel asked as he came down from the clouds to help Cynder terrorize the friends and family who came to their sides,_

"_Who am I?" Raiciel sneered as Cynder grinned maliciously knowing what he was going to do, "I'm Raiciel….good bye." Raiciel replied as lighting exploded from his mouth._

Cynder shook her head to free herself of the awful memories she left knowing she'd be killed on sight if she ever returned, tears threatened to run out of her eyes she gazed up at the sky thinking about everything she had done and had been able to make it so that she didn't cry though many of those memories caused her pain and anguish one memory however would always make her cry.

"_Please….I don't want be a monster!" Cynder begged only to be met with a slug to her cheek._

"_Ungrateful Whelping!" Gual spat, "Your existence is a plague among us apes you should be grateful that you and those other two are welcome in our master's circle."_

"_Other two?" Cynder breathed out,_

"_NO PLEASE DON'T, NO MORE!" came a loud frightened voice that sobbed loudly then came the sound of some sort of magic drill it made a buzzing sound and screaming that's all Cynder knew about it, coming out and shackled in chains waiting for his turn was a small electric dragon he was crying quietly in pain dry blood at pooled at the edges of lightning bolt shaped marks that littered his body._

"_Suck it up once you go through the ritual the tattoos will complete it'll be like you always had them." Red sneered he was a large fire dragon his tail twitched in anticipation as Cynder's eyes grew wide as a dark energy shot up at her she screamed in absolute agony eventually the screams turned into monstrous feral roars as her body grew in length and size._

"_**I was only nine years old."**_

Cynder let out an agonized sob as she began to cry loudly laying there hoping maybe a giant would step on her and no one would ever know however small cries of terror hit her ears curiosity over powering Sorrow she investigate there trying to get out was a small bear it's leg had been trapped in a snare.

It was small enough to ride on her back she walked over the bear swiped at her out of fear, "It's okay I won't hurt you." she replied as a quick swipe of her tail snapped the rope she then got the remains off the rest of it's foot. "Where's your mama?" Cynder asked even though the bear couldn't talk.

Cynder decided to crouch down hoping the bear would get that she wanted to help him he seemed to understand as he waddled over and climbed on the spikes on Cynder's neck only went down the back a little not all the way like a lot of Dragons she began to walk forward.

"_I wonder where the mom is I hope she isn't dead in a trap." _Cynder thought as she walked through the forest eventually she saw a bunch of salmon in the lake she quickly grabbed a couple and the two began to eat it was good it seemed to remind her of the first good meal she had in years.

"_Dinner yes I'm starving!" Solria stated getting up to the table she grinned trying to keep some self-control there were a variety fruits and meat even some vegetables she had quietly crept to the table just sitting there unsure of what to think as Spyro and the others joined her._

"_Don't get any slobber on it like you did yesterday." Koryu joked,_

"_Uhhh that was Sparx." Solria said quickly however the little Dragon fly had been chowing down on butterflies as the group began to eat._

"_Yeah right and there's two alternate universe with me and Spyro in them." He stated chowing down on a butterfly._

_Solria took a big bite out of a piece of cabbage she looked to see that Cynder and Raiciel were just staring at it, "It's not gonna sing or dance ya know," _

"_Yeah the only one who should be worried about that is Sparx." Spyro joked._

_Raiciel took a bite and enjoyed it smiling as he ate,_

"_Good huh?" Koryu asked._

"_Go on Cynder." Spyro encouraged Cynder took a bite of a nearby fruit and smiled about how sweet it was._

That was about two days after she had returned to the temple it took a week for her and Raiciel to open up.

She came to a gentle flowing river seeing that the bridge was out she scoffed to herself. "_That's just great…tch I'll have to find another way across." _She thought she followed the river to a point where she could glide across it was a bit of a trek due to the cub on her back which once she was across decided to wake up.

"You're up." Cynder replied wordlessly the bear slid off her back and sniffed around it let out a small roar as Cynder followed it, "Hey wait!" Cynder shouted as she chased after him she suddenly saw something that made her froze and she flew grabbed the cub and ducked into the bushes this scared her when she used to do that she hurt the ones she grabbed.

_Cynder flew over the gate seeing the armies lead by the guardians below, "That's my cue!" she smirked before rushing through the clouds that Raiciel had created diving down the Electric Guardian Volteer was suddenly frozen with a sound wave of red energy before being whacked into the ground where he landed unconscious._

"_VOLTEER!" Ignitus shouted rushing forward only for the apes to wrap him in rope to hold him back, "NO!" he shouted watching helplessly as Cynder scooped up Volteer and carried him away she paying no mind to the fact that her claws had pierced Volteer's skin causing it to bleed slightly._

"_**Please, please don't me have hurt you!" **_She hissed in her thoughts as the bear was checked over fortunately there was nothing the bear let out a roar but it was muffled by Cynder holding it's muzzle together, "Shhh quiet it's not safe," she hissed,

"Alright spread out and find something that's alive and can fight this time." Scratch instructed the pirates from Skabb's shoulder,

"And make sure it's good or you'll be in the coliseum chumps!" Sniff snapped,

One of the pirates rasied his hand for a question,

"Yes." Scratch replied,

"Can potatoes fight?" he asked.

"No potatoes can't fight" Scratch deadpanned, the same pirate raised his hand again, "Neither can worms."

"Get nothin' smaller than a scurvy wing fools!" Sniff stated.

"YELK!" Skabb agreed nodding.

"You heard the captain move out." A Lieutenant stated as they all scattered.

Cynder let the cub go and sighed as it looked up at her with a titled head, "Pirates….sure why not, let's throw in a pyscho clown he'll be a real hit." She muttered the glanced over at the cub, which was now trying to get a butterfly and couldn't help but smile as she followed, "The sooner we find your mom the better then you'll hide somewhere those pirates can't find you."

Cynder watched as the bear continued down the path he had picked once picking up the smell again and looking around for a bear sniffing the air herself.

"I'm not even sure what bear smells like….too bad Solria's not here."

_Cynder had followed the three out into the garden where Solria was practicing her flying even though she could do it she had to be able to get the hang of it especially since she spent twelve years of her life not knowing she could do it and most Dragons first learned when they were ten._

"_And Land!" she stated grinning to herself,_

"_Not bad but I've been practicing my cork screws." Spyro replied he was about to take off when Solria sniffed the air._

"_WAIT!" she shouted keeping her eyes glued to the sky,_

"_What is it?" Koryu whispered,_

"_I don't know but I think we should hide." She stated running into the bushes with Sparx, Spyro, Koryu and Cynder following,_

_Flying over the temple was a massively huge lizard like flyer Cynder had only seen those several times and heard Raiciel boast about killing one once she didn't have to worry about them but now….._

"_A Ptero!" Koryu whispered._

"_Which is bad" Cynder asked._

"_Are they a threat?" Spyro asked._

"_They'll eat anything that's smaller then Ignitus or won't put up a fight." Koryu,_

"_Sure why not and we're just bite sized snacks to that lizard." Sparx stated._

_They suddenly saw Ignitus attack it a few good fire bombs and the creature rushed off,_

"_Is everyone alright?" he asked landing._

"_Yeah thanks to you and Solria she smelt that thing coming!" Spyro stated,_

"_I just smelt something weird in the air that's all." Solria replied._

_Koryu sighed "I owe you an apology." _

"_Yes you do Mr. Training your sense of smell is a waste of time." Solria cheekily replied._

"_Yeah, yeah I'm guess Dragons are able to smell like that too huh?" Koryu admitted,_

She sniffed the cub then the air hoping for a match but then came rustling very fast too fast.

"RAAAAAROOOR!" the mother bear had come out of the bushes and took a massive swipe at Cynder which she barely dodged,

"I'm only here to bring you cub back please believe me!" Cynder shouted, all she could do was dodge she didn't want to fight this bear especially since she killed so many people she tried too hard to keep the memories out of her head and focus on fighting but that distracted her.

"AAAAHG!" Cynder was hit with a side swipe into a nearby tree she groaned as she tried to get up however before the mother bear could continue the attack the cub ran in front of Cynder roaring protests she looked over to see that the cub was defending her.

"_I….can't believe it…." _Cynder thought as the mother bear relaxed suddenly there were sounds of cannon fire the mother picked up her cub and looked back at Cynder, "You want me to follow?" she asked the bear nodded Cynder rushed forward following as they hid in the nearby bushes coming out of nowhere were Skabb and several of his crewmates.

"Check everywhere ya Scurvy dogs!" the Lieutenant screamed as several went into the bushes a few miles from them Cynder's eyes widened there's no way they wouldn't find the bears unless.

A shriek from Cynder unleashed several rings of sound that hurt the pirates she then rushed at them and sent them flying through the bushes following she growled as she stared them down however.

"Fire the cannon!" yelled an annoying voice and before Cynder could respond she was hit with a cannon into the tree the last thing she saw were Pirates including Skabb gathering around but her thoughts were on something else.

"_I did good I protected those bears but….what's one good deed against so many sins…"_

Cynder was out cold as Scratch looked him over, "So the rumors were true, Cynder had been grown by her former master I thought it was too easy."

"Make her fight, Make her fight it's time for this fool to bring more pain!" Sniff stated.

"True, alright we're done here we're headed off to the Barren Desert and then the Ancient Grove to capture Arborick!" Scratch shouted as they tied Cynder up and carried her to their ship both the bears came out of hiding sadly watching them go the baby bear called out with the loudest roar they could muster but no one heard.

* * *

_**Man this chapter is kind of sad hopefull the pirates lighten it up a little the conversation between scratch and one of the pirates comes from and was inspired by a conversation between Squidward and Patrick I don't own that! **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. XXI- Who I am hates who I've been

_**Alright this chapter will focus on Raiciel again Special thanks to Antex-TheLegendaryZoroark for favoriting I also don't own the title of this chapter**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXI-Who I am hates who I've been

_Raiciel watched shivering wide-eyed with sheer terror every ounce of blood in his body had turned to ice he wanted to scream but couldn't find his voice all he could do was stare into the now frozen cold and ruthless eyes of a Dragon that had once been like him._

"_You're turn." Red stated sending him flying to the center of the room where he was chained up the same way as he was a minute ago Raiciel looked at the other Dragon for help but she merely smiled cruelly the energy surged through again and electricity surged around him as he screamed a blood curdling scream._

"NO!" Raiciel shouted waking up he looked around and sighed, "Just a nightmare….just a nightmare…." He told himself the sun was setting it was time to go he had to travel at night because it was Lucifer's desert many travelers had described it as 'Hot as hell' he took off and flew where the air would be a little warmer.

"I wonder where the town at the end of this desert is there's supposed to be one in the valley and that ended up being further away than I thought." Raiciel sighed. It was a couple of hours later that he saw the valley and landed it was there he saw a light in a nearby cave. "_What is that?"_

Raiciel climbed up the rocks slipping a little but he caught himself and pulled himself up eventually getting up onto the ledge where he was greated with a blast of ice magic. Standing there eyes narrowed wearing a pair of shorts with a tie off skirt hanging to the side with a sleeveless top in a fleece cloak was Bianca Solria and Koryu's sister.

"Bianca?" Raiciel asked,

"Raiciel…." She growled before trying to blast him again Raiciel dodged but he had little ledge to work with he had to hover before getting a good footing,

"How do you know who I am….I never told my name to….just anyone." Raiciel stated gulping horrible things happened to people who learnt his name Solria and Exhumor were the only ones to keep their lives after hearing it.

"I know I've heard you as for your name from the Ice and Electric Guardians when they were learning about the Ape King." She growled,

"Cyril and Volteer were here?" Raiciel asked. before bowing his head, "I know I've done horrible things…the only explanation I have the truth is that I was corrupted and stripped of my own will…..but that doesn't excuse what I've done, I only wanted to see what was up here….I'm sorry…" he replied turning to leave.

"Wait how, do you know my name?!" Bianca stated,

"I've….met….Solria and Koryu they along with Spyro the Purple Dragon defeated me and Cynder fortunately." Raiciel sighed,

"Fortunately why are you happy about that?" Bianca asked,

"Because I never wanted to be that monster I hate who I was all I want now is to find a place where I can just live out the rest of my life alone where I won't bother anyone." Raiciel replied before taking off to fly.

"Wait!" Bianca shouted rushing out of the cave she found that the air had gotten warmer she decided now would be a good time to make her way towards the town where she could see if anyone had seen Solria or Koryu or maybe find one of the Guardians maybe they knew they must have.

She jumped down the cliff onto the path and headed forward the sun rose when she saw the town in sights she also saw a dot land near the town she walked up to see it was Raiciel,

"What are you doing here?" she asked the question didn't have malice or suspicion or even anger just curiosity.

"I don't know actually I'm not sure where I'm going I'm only making pit stops in towns I didn't wreck I know that." Raiciel replied,

The town began to awaken as people opened shop for the day, Raiciel had scurried away from all the bustle and excitement Bianca on the other hand had been drawn to the local bakery she ordered a couple of breakfast sandwiches and went to find Raiciel who was sniff garbage before recoiling in the alley way.

"here." She replied holding it out to him,

"For me?" Raiciel asked as he took it and ate it gratefully, "Thank you, you didn't have to-"

"You don't seem like the stories say so I was that thing about the Dark Master controlling you and making you evil is it true?" Bianca asked,

"Yes, the same is true for Cynder I know it doesn't excuse us for our actions." Raiciel replied as he finished the sandwich and accepted a loaf of bread from her.

"No but it does point out you and Cynder were victims too" Bianca replied before Racieil dropped the bread and began to cry,

"Y-You shouldn't _sniff_ be so kind to me- I, I, I, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Raiciel sobbed,

"For what?" Bianca stated surprised by the sudden tears.

"I….When I was evil, I threatened…..you and your home….I made…_sniff _Solria feel so bad I made her feel like a killer I was going to kill her and Koryu…I don't deserve your kindness, I'm sorry Bianca I'M SORRY!" he shouted before wailing,

Bianca was stunned she didn't know what to think she merely turned trying to process the information "I got that bread for you I want to have and I definitely believe you now the Raiciel that served those Monsters wouldn't feel so bad."

"Solria and Koryu are alive as I said before they beat me before Cynder drained all of the dark power out of me that's how I got cured and Cynder Spyro unleashed some kind of purple colored fury on her that's what Solria told me." Raiciel replied having been calmed by Bianca's response,

"Listen I have to go I have things to do and this a lot to process." Bianca replied leaving,

"I don't blame you." Raiciel muttered as he ate the bread silently.

It was a few hours before Raiciel came out again he crept through the town in hopes that no one would see him,

"You shouldn't have given her anything do you know who she gave some of the food too!" a villager snarled,

"How was I to know she'd give it to that beast the Dark Storm!?" the other voice a women spat,

"We're running low on food I swear if I see that scaly lizard I'm going to make him suffer!" another villager called,

Raiciel backed up quickly in fear he backed into something making him scream, "AHHH!" he stated looking up it was Bianca, "Oh I'm sorry." He stated going to take off he had only made it a few feet in the air when she called for him,

"Wait!" she called "I need your help you can still use your weather powers right?" she asked,

"They're still there but I don't know if I still have control over them." Raiciel replied landing, "I think I know what happened to this town but we have to hurry and get out of here before the villagers mount a man hunt." She replied,

"Sounds good to me." Raiciel replied as they rushed out of the town as the townsfolk collected to search the town the two made it out where the desert stretched to several large hills some of which began to be vaguely familiar to Raiciel, "I know this place." He muttered,

Coming out at them however were a bunch of Pirates, slobbering mangy scavengers, "What are they doing out here!?" Bianca stated,

"You know what those are?" Raiciel asked,

"They're Scavenger Pirates they steal anything they can find a use for but what they really do is capture creatures and people and make them fight in their arena." Bianca explained,

"That's horrible!" Raiciel stated,

"Don't think about that now fight!" she stated blasting one with a fire spell that set it ablaze Raiciel dodged out of a blow from one and shot an electric arc at him which sent him up into the air where Raiciel air meleed him, he then used electric stream to zap another and throw it into the one that Bianca was fighting then saw somewhere they could hide,

"This way!" he shouted running forward as Bianca followed they slipped into the hole and waited till they disappeared,

"Thank you Raiciel that was good thinking." Bianca replied,

"You're welcome but what do they want out here?" he asked,

"Probably looking for fighters but there's not much out here to begin with." Bianca replied,

"Nothing, but the village; Why did you want me to come with you out here anyway?" Raiciel asked

"My father told us about how the usual monthly rain hadn't come and that he saw-"

"A Dark Storm Cloud that had no rain only Lightning Oh no…I have been here before I'm the reason they're running low on food and water and now those Pirates are gonna raid the village of what's left!" Raiciel stated, "This is why I have to disappear!" he shouted hanging his head,

"Raiciel, you're not that person anymore, Did Solria forgive you what about Koryu those two can hold grudges for weeks on end for different reasons." Bianca asked,

"Well I accidently hit Solria with an attack so Koryu hates me for that but yeah they both forgave me at least that's what they keep telling me." Raiciel replied,

"They've lied in the past I won't deny that." Bianca replied thinking about a couple of incidents "But that's one thing they never lie about now you're free you need to stop beating yourself up and show the world the real you!" Bianca stated,

"Show them the real me…" Raiciel muttered, "Not the me that the Dark Master controlled!" he stated getting it,

"It will take time but soon you will be forgiven I have to admit that sounds much better then living your life alone." Bianca replied,

"Let's start with the Village and lets hurry before those Pirates try anything what do I have to do!?" he asked,

"Follow me." Bianca stated as they rushed out headed towards a Hill in the east eventually getting to the top where Racieil saw it completely,

"This is where I did it I altered the weather so they couldn't get anymore water." He sighed sadly,

"And now you can fix it." Bianca pointed out,

Raiciel nodded, "Right I'll do my best I need you to get to lower ground I don't want you getting struck."

"Alright." Bianca replied heading to a low point in the hill.

He took a breath as he flew up "I hope I remember how to do this." he muttered to himself.

Taking off he hit the air and focused "_Make it rain, make it rain bring the water back and let it stay go back to the way it wasI'm sorry I took it, bring it back, bring it back, BRING IT BACK! _**BRING IT BACK BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS!" **he shouted lighting up in a bright blue his eyes and Tattoos glew as the sky darkened Lighting struck and wind blew Bianca suddenly felt it cool as with a crack of Lighting water poured from the sky. The Pirates had just approached the town when they were attacked by a giant wave of water washing them back out into the desert.

"I did it I fixed the weather!" Raiciel cheered doing loop-de-loops in the air he heard a scream, "Gasp Bianca!" he called soaring down to see a large Pirate and Bianca knocked to the ground.

"The Sorceress Prodigy from Silverlake village We hoped to find you here." Scratch stated,

"Leave her alone!" Raiciel called growling and getting in front of her, "Bianca can you move?"

"Yes." She replied getting up,

"Where are the other pirates?" Raiciel asked,

"They got washed out south of here." She replied as they suddenly massive cheering for the Rain's return,

"Then run I'll hold him off now go!" he stated,

"But-"

"Now Bianca!" Raiciel stated she nodded and took off,

"Stop Right there fool!" Sniff shouted as Skabb began to give chase only for several lightning bolts to appear Raiciel now snarling and his wings Tattoos and eyes their dangerous electric blue glared them down.

"Leave. Her. BE!" he growled,

"The Dark Storm your smaller in person." Scratch replied,

"Yeah what of it Skabb's an idiot in person." Raiciel snarled,

"YELK!" Skabb agreed nodding,

"Don't agree with him fool fire the cannon!" Sniff shouted Raiciel merely dodged a few blows but a sudden attack from behind from another Pirate sent him into the ground breaking his concentration where he was quickly tied up mouth tied shut and legs bound to a stick. But this didn't stop him from glaring.

"You cost us one of our fighters now you're gonna take his place." Scratch replied as Skabb struck Raiciel in the head knocking him out.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Raiciel awoke in a cell a few hours later he stood up groaning rubbing his head, "Ouch he did that for the sake of doing it I swear."

"Raiciel?" came a voice Raiciel trotted over to the cage to see Cynder looking at him,

"Cynder they got you too huh?" he asked,

"Yeah saving a bear family." She replied,

"Saving Koryu and Solria's foster sister at least I was able to fix the desert village." Raiciel sighed,

"You mean the Village where you altered the climate?" she asked he nodded, "Weren't you afraid if they saw you?" Cynder asked.

"They were forming an angry mob before we left but I hope with the climate fixed they'll someday forgive me." He replied before going into deep thought, "On Bianca's advice I've decided to fight and work for redemption I want to show the world that I'm not that monster that that monster wasn't the real me…I think you should too." He replied Cynder nodded before going into deep thought about it.

"I can tell you this…those idiots can't keep us locked up forever we made a good team in the past I'm pretty sure we can do it again." She replied.

"Right." Raiciel replied with a small smile.

* * *

_**Now we will catch up with Spyro and Co. and conclude hopefully in one chapter the Fellmuth arena see you then!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. XXII- Get off the Burning Boat!

_**Alrighty then back with Spyro and Co. things will be a bit different at the end of the chapter but I won't divulge more than that**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXII-Get off the Burning Boat!

Spyro and Koryu had awakened something later but it was late so the trio decided to go back to sleep they awoke the next morning to see Sniff fly into their cell and land with a flop, "Get up Lazy fools it's time to bruise not time to snooze!" he shouted as the three glared "You know, I can't even look at any of you, you all disgust me!" he berated,

"Well you disgust me in fact the sound of your voice makes want to vomit everything I've ever eaten and drank in my entire life that's thirteen years' worth of food and drink! How does _**THAT**_ make you feel!?" Solria snarled,

"Eeeh don't worry about her paly she's always spouting hot air and insults when she's cranky." Sparx replied trying to lean on sniff.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped flinching away, Scratch shook his head as the three were ushered out into the ring.

"ARE YOU READY FOR MORE!?" Scratch called, the entire stadium gave a ferocious but excited roar, "Then without Further ado please give a HEAAAAAARRRRRTY welcome to SPYRO, SOLRIA AND KORYU THE DRAAAAAGOOONNS!" the crowd cheered as Spyro, Solria and Koryu with Sparx walked into the arena.

"Stupid pirates" Solria muttered under her breath.

"And their opponent needing little to no introduction" Scratch stated,

"The King of Crunch the Prince of Pain himself" Sniff called excitedly.

"RAAAAVAAAGE RIIIDEEEER!" Scratch finished coming down was a small vessel made to look like some kind of fish or shark it reminded them of Steam from Munitions forge.

"Look out!" Spyro shouted as it charged towards them it turned and began to shoot cannons out of the side with the driver poking his head out to laugh at them as they dodged,

"I have an idea but we have to get that thing to crash like we did steam we also have to stay together." Solria stated.

"Okay." The boys agreed,

The Ravage rider turned on them, and saw them all glaring,

"Ram us you stupid splinter pile!" Spyro shouted while Sparx made funny faces,

"Nah, nah, nah, nah!" Koryu and Solria chimed together the boat shot towards the wall and they all broke away just before it hit unable to stop it hit the wall,

"Spyro Dragon time now!" Solria shouted Spyro nodded trusting her they were incased in the strange field that was Time Manipulation, "Blast him with everything you've got!" Solria and Koryu hit him with their respective elements while Spyro used earth shot the time ended just as Ravage Rider recovered,

"We didn't defeat it but it looks like it took a lot of damage." Spyro stated,

"Let me try something." Koryu replied charging his new Cryo bomb attack and let it hit Ravage rider the sudden freezing temperatures made the boat explode, the crowd cheered as Sparx buzzed around excitedly,

"We totally rule maybe now we can get a room upgrade!" he stated however all three Dragons were manhandled and thrown into their cell Sparx was thrown in but managed to regain balance as the door shut "Can we at least order room service?" he asked.

"NO!" the guard shouted making Spark whimper a little antenna drooping,

"What part of Prisoners are you not getting!?" Solria stated,

"Doesn't matter anymore we need to get out of here tonight or its game over for everyone!" Koryu replied to her,

"He's right something terrible is going to happen." Spyro agreed.

"I know!" Sparx stated,

"You do?" the three Dragons asked together,

"Yeah if I don't get some food into me soon I'm gonna FREAK. OUT!" he stated holding his head but the Dragons merely sweat-dropped in response, "Hey I know why don't one of you use some of your sparkly face magic to blow the gate up?"

"There's a mana seal on every cell." Koryu replied simply, they heard footsteps and saw Mole-Yair pass them something through the bars.

"Young Dragons you are in danger I have a message for all of you from one of the other Prisoners." He told them as he left not to be discovered,

"Yahoo Fanmail!" Sparx stated, while the twins cast him a look.

"_Dear Friends," _Spyro began to read, "_There are whispers going about the ship word of your captivity has traveled quickly many of the Prisoners are uneasy they say the Ape King himself has placed a bounty on Spyro and all of the Dragons including you two Solria and Koryu these are dark times but know this you have allies I look forward to the day we can finally meet…Hunter of Avalar." _

"That was thoughtful I particularly liked the parts about the dark times and the Danger." Sparx stated,

"I miss the old Sparx." Koryu muttered,

"Hunter…I wonder who that is….wait a minute what, was that polar bomb back there?" Solria asked,

"Cryo Bomb when I passed out the Chronicler taught me some moves that were Ice opposites too your fire moves while Spyro got his Earth breath back." Koryu replied,

"When we get out of here you'll have to teach them to me something tells me will need everything we can do and then some." Spyro replied Koryu nodded just as a guard came up

"It's show time!" he stated as the trio was ushered out once more.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Guests of the Arena we have exciting news concerning three of our combatants shall we bring them out?" Scratch asked the crowd roared, "Rumor has it that these three little Dragons are of importance especially young Spyro, what say you Spyro what greatness can you and your sidekicks offer?" he asked,

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" Solria growled,

"Yeah a few great bruises would definitely show you our greatness.'" Koryu agreed,

"The only thing you'll be showing us is great pain!" Sniff shouted in response,

"Blah, blah." Solria muttered eyes rolling,

"I'm afraid we'll have to decline your offer bring out the Executioner!" Scratch shouted,

Coming out to fight them was a large gold armored clad monster with a blood stained sword, who laughed at them,

"I wonder if Skabb wants us dead now that he knows the Ape Kings after you." Koryu muttered to the Purple Dragon,

"Wouldn't surprise me" Spyro replied, the Executioner landed a sword which they dodged Spyro and Solria hit him with a comet Dash that sent him back allowing Koryu to get him with a snow storm however the Ice Dragon was sent into the ground where he was almost impaled until Solria sent a barrage of Fire bombs in his face as Spyro helped Koryu get up.

"Here he comes!" Solria called as the Executioner brought down his sword the trio tried to strike him with a combined Melee attack only to get swatted back with it failing completely the Executioner laughed at them Spyro however got up and used an earth fury the now Mastered attack struck the Executioner hard what was once laughing and pointing was now,

"Uhhh WAH WAH WAH!" it cried,

"That's kind of Sad." Solria muttered as the crowd booed,

"Spyro watch me and imitate, think Ice!" Koryu told him he rushed and was quickly incased in a frozen crystal he rammed into the Executioner as it got up it was limping towards them now as Spyro concentrated going into a run,

"_Think ice think ice." _He told himself over and over as the air chilled into a crystal around him he struck the Executioner with his own Crystal Rush killing it,

The Crowd roared at this whether it was in rage or adrenaline wasn't important to them. "Well it appears we are among greatness." Scratch stated as the crowd booed, "Fret not oh faithful fans for tonight we have a special bonus match, **Spyro, Solria and Koryu the Dragons versus the former King and Queen of conquer themselves CYNDEEER AND RAICIEEEELLLL!" **

"**WHAT?!" ** The group including Sparx shouted together the gate opened and the trio gaped it was true Raiciel and Cynder were prisoners here just like they were,

"AHHH I told you they were evil ehehehhehe." Sparx muttered sounding slightly insane, "Look my eyes twitching again." He stated as his left eye began to twitch violently.

"He's back." Koryu muttered,

"About time" Solria agreed as they began to circle Cynder and Raiciel,

"Just old times huh guys?" Raiciel asked.

"This doesn't have to happen!" Solria stated quickly.

"Cynder, Raiciel we don't want to fight you!" Spyro added,

"Relax we're just putting on a show until we can figure out what to do." Cynder assured.

"Now might be a good time to figure out how to start a riot." Koryu asked.

"We could refuse to fight and blame the pathetic match on Skabb." Raiciel offered,

"Don't listen to them they want to eat me!" Sparx stated however before Raiciel and Cynder could protest the entire field shook the roof was blasted open as Dread Wings poured in,

"What's going on?!" Spyro cried coughing to expel dust from his lungs "_Cough, cough!" _

"Gaul's found us!" Raiciel screamed as debris fell; a Dreadwing suddenly roared above them however instantly died from several Cryo bombs.

"Hurry we've got to find the girls and get out of here." Koryu stated,

"Koryu, I" Raiciel sputtered,

"Run now talk later, Solria, Solria, where are you!" Koryu shouted.

Sparx was trying to get out scared from the chaos, "I want out, I want out!" he screamed only to come face to face with a Dread Wing, "I want in, I want in!" he screamed getting to Solria's side.

"Over here!" Solria shouted the boys regrouped with them and merely turned to get Cynder when a heart breaking sound hit their ears.

"Get away from me!" Cynder's voice cried "NO HEELLLP!" she shrieked as the Dreadwing carried her away.

"CYNDER!" Spyro screamed out,

"We can't catch them without getting crushed!" Solria cried hopelessly.

"Guys this way there's an opening!" Sparx shouted unable to help Cynder the four Dragons escaped into the hall.

It was there that they were attacked by a bunch of pirates trying to recapture them however they were quickly stunned by a combined attack from the four Dragons earth, fire, Ice and Electricity.

They were then quickly subdued by combined melee attacks from the four, a nearby door opened allowing them to get through, but their progress wasn't long.

"It's a dead end!" Raiciel stated,

"Maybe not" Spyro muttered as he began to bang his horns against the wall breaking it apart.

"Nicely done!" Koryu stated,

"Wow I wouldn't have thought to do that." Raiciel stated as they rushed into the hole.

"It's something you pick up as you go along." Solria replied as they found spikes, Spyro saw the switch that lowered them and saw more,

"It looks like we're gonna have to guide some Dynamite over to the wall." Spyro deduced,

"There are about five switches and four of us you can handle the last two with Dragon time we'll take care of the rest." Koryu replied,

"Okay." Spyro replied,

"We're not gonna blow ourselves up right?" Sparx asked,

"We'll be okay as long as we get this right." Solria assured, as she hit the switch landing on the switch allowing it to cross over Koryu watched carefully and did this as did Raiciel Spyro threw the forth switch and then used Dragon time to get the fifth and final switch the other three rushed over and joined him as did Sparx.

"Okay now what?" Sparx asked but blanched when he saw the Dread Wing flying around outside and the spews of steam between them and the other side, "What no killer spikes going in and out?" he asked sarcastically hanging his head,

"That looks like it leads back into the hallway but in a part we couldn't get too." Raiciel mused,

"Then let's get going." Spyro replied using Dragon time they were able to cross past the steam,

"Spyro what was that?" Raiciel asked,

"Dragon time" Solria replied.

"As the Purple Dragon Spyro can manipulate time" Koryu replied,

"Wow." Raiciel replied as they climbed in as Raiciel said it lead to a new place in the hallway they currently had no access too it wasn't long before Spyro found the switch and activated it.

This lowered all the gates but allowed a bunch of Pirates who were trapped zerg rush them, Spyro used earth pound to knock them off balance Raiciel then used an Electro Sphere to zap them, once dazed and confused Solria comet dashed them with Koryu finishing them off with a polar bomb.

"Sweet," Raiciel cheered,

"Let's get going!" Spyro stated as they rushed down the hall finding Mole-Yair panicking it got worse when he saw Raiciel with Spyro and the others.

"Ahhh what's he doing with you?!" Mole-Yair yelped,

"He's with us don't worry Mole-Yair and yes we can trust him it's a long story but we don't have time to give you all the details." Solria quickly explained,

"The Ship is under attack you've got to get out of here." Spyro added,

"I can't my Kinsmen they're all trapped in their cell and the chamber gates are locked please Spyro you have to help them!" Mole-Yair cried out,

"Okay sit tight we'll be back for you." Spyro replied, the four Dragons rushed out towards another outside area where several cannons were fired at the Dread Wings attacking,

"Gual's going all out even if he has Cynder it's not over he won't rest till has me and Spyro's head." Raiciel muttered as they crossed passed the Cannons with Dragon time.

"Loverly, and I suppose he wants Solria and Koryu's skeletons to turn into lamps?" Sparx asked sourly.

"If it means the Dark Master has no opposition pretty much I'll tell you guys everything I know when we rescue the Manweersmalls and get out of here." Raiciel replied they made it to an elevator that took them up to were a few Pirates were Raiciel quickly dispatched them by throwing them over board with his electric breath.

Koryu saw something off past the steam and the gears in his head started to rapidly turn, "If we can over load the ship's power the Chamber lock should open that's how Bianca's monster even got into Money Bag's vault."

"How are the two situations similar?" Spyro asked,

"Lightning struck his house and overloaded it knocking out the power and nuking the locks." Solria replied,

"The Steam is probably part of the mechanism if we block the steam the generator should over load but it means we'll have less time to get off the ship." Raiciel noted.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Sparx asked,

"To Free the Manweersmalls!" all four dragons snapped together.

"Okay, Okay geeze." Sparx replied,

"You could be a bit more sensitive." Spyro remarked as he pushed in one of the boxes Solria, Koryu and Raiciel took care of the others once they were all completely blocked a loud explosion was heard the Elevator used to get them up there dropped the Manweersmalls were freed Mole-Yair gathered them onto a small life boat as the four Dragons appeared,

"Okay Mole-Yair you're safe get far away from here." Spyro told him,

"Merci mon amis!" Mole-Yair stated in gratitude "And thank you; for helping them Raiciel."

Raiciel smiled, "Your welcome sir!" he stated with some joy in his voice.

"I hope we can meet again perhaps under better circumstances?" Mole-Yair asked they nodded,

"Good luck Mole-Yair." Solria replied as the Manweersmalls flew off for safer skies and waters.

"Hey Mole-Yair gave me an idea why don't _**we get off**_ the burning boat!?" Sparx stated,

"Not yet, we need a map to a place called the White Isle." Sparx replied then grinned a little mischievously "And I think I know where we can get one."

"Skabb's Cabin." Koryu grinned getting as Sparx's jaw dropped in horror.

"He'd need a map like that to get powerful fighters for his Coliseum." Raiciel agreed,

"Gives us an excuse for payback if he finds us" Solria grinned evilly,

"You know I hate you all right?" Sparx growled crossing his arms.

The four snickered at this comment as they headed back into the 'burning boat,' they had gone around in a circle but this time they were able to enter a large gate that had been shut off while.

"So now what?" Sparx asked, Spyro noticed a switch and hit it but before they could reach the elevator it was already back above their heads, "I hate this place."

"That looks like it'd be pretty fast even with Dragon time," Raiciel mused,

"So in Dragon time we hit the switch then run for the elevator. "Spyro deduced,

"Right." Raiciel replied as they got ready Spyro hit the switch and used Dragon time just as he landed and the group gathered onto the Elevator and rode it to the top they hit another switch and raced but groaned due to the fact that it shut quickly even with Dragon time they couldn't get to it.

"Now what?!" Solria growled,

"You lot had to look for a stupid map didn't you?" Sparx groaned,

"Spyro activate the switch I'll stay here." Koryu told him,

"You have a plan?" Raiciel asked,

"You can call it that or you can call it vengeance you'll see why soon." Koryu replied as the rest of the group rushed towards the switch and activated it as they did they felt a burst of freezing cold they raced over and saw Koryu had frozen the gate open with a Cyro Bomb.

"Good plan." Solria chirped as the jumped through seeing that Koryu had accidently frozen a few foes,

"Hmm I didn't mean to freeze anyone." Koryu replied sheepishly,

"Who cares they were gonna kill us anyway." Sparx interjected.

"We have to keep going," Spyro replied glancing at Sparx he did have a point but man when came to being blunt Sparx could be winning candidate for the word's poster boy.

"Guys over here!" Raiciel called they hit a switch which called down a cannon ball, Solria grinned,

"I know what this is for." She stated rolling it to a cannon, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she shouted the cannon blew the boxes on the top of the deck allowing them to climb up when they got there they were suddenly surrounded and the cannons on the deck came to life there was also a powerful commander who threw down an idol.

"If I were to guess that will power up the cronies so we need to take out the big guy first." Koryu muttered,

"How are you guys not surprised?" Raiciel asked,

"We've been ambushed so many times I guess were just used to it." Spyro shrugged,

"I just moan when it happens." Sparx added,

They flew up to the Commander's location and hit him with all four elements Spyro with earth, Raiciel electricity, Solria fire and Koryu ice then they managed to knock him down to the lower deck where he landed dead,

"Stay back!" Raiciel shouted as he jumped down and unleashed an electric fury that killed off the remaining foes and destroyed the cannons.

"Way to go Raiciel!" Spyro shouted the a small boat had crashed revealing an elevator which they used to climb to the top of the masts to a rope bridge,

"Not unlike the bridges in Tall Plains." Koryu muttered,

"Ahh Tall Plains now that place knew how treat a celebrity!" Sparx stated nostalgically.

They crossed where another elevator where another ambush awaited them a boat had crashed revealing two blunder tails,

"I'll take those two you guys handle the others I'll get back you as soon as I can." Spyro stated,

"Right." Koryu, Solria and Raiciel replied as they began to tackle foes Spyro knocked the claw of the blunder tail into the air then sent it off the ship the next one he used multiple fire bombs to get in as much damage as possible he then rushed over and slammed an earth mace into the commander that was giving the others trouble.

"How's that?" Spyro grinned then they saw shadows fly over,

"Dreadwings take cover!" Raiciel shouted as they rushed to hide,

"I knew you'd be the death of us!" Sparx wailed as they ducked under a table the bombs had broken open a large hole in the top right corner of the ship,

"I think we found it." Koryu stated when they investigated the hole and glided down they were awe-struck by all the treasure that was in the cabin Raiciel whistled at the contents.

"Oooh gems stones...pretty." Solria muttered in somewhat of a trance.

"Bussiness was booming obviously." Koryu muttered,

"Yeah look at all this stuff." Spyro agreed with Sparx getting impatient,

"Oh sure take your time look around it's not like we're about to plummet to our DEATHS in a heap of FLAMMING-"

"Alright, alright you've made your point let's find the map." Spyro replied cutting him off they found the map on the desk but Solria caught something out of the corner of her eye,

"LOOK OUT!" She screeched knocked them all off the table and landing the whole desk and the map had been blown to bits,

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Purple Menace the Dark Storm the Firebrand with an enormous mouth and the mutant Ice cube we hope you weren't thinking of leaving." Scratch growled,

"Yeah we've got a score to settle with you Chumps!" Sniff snapped angrily,

"Hey who are you calling Chumps?!" Sparx growled balling his hands into fists.

"You Fool YOU!" Sniff shouted,

"It's amazing the amount of trouble you've managed to cause." Scratch lamented.

"You only brought it on yourselves." Spyro pointed out,

"Yeah kidnapping the Purple Dragon and his friends and making them fight in front of a bunch of Shady Characters? I think that won worst idea of the year don't you." Koryu added,

"You gonna let them talk to you like that Doodle Brain!?" Sniff snapped,

"YELK." Skabb replied nodding making Solria go into a laughing fit,

"I'm sorry I just love how your mangy perch just had a smart thought since he has no brains and you run the show this _**IS**_ all _**your**_ fault." she stated,

"Shut up fool!" Sniff snapped then turned to Skabb, "And you Fire the cannon!" Skabb did so the blast blowing a hole in the wall the four dragons snarled as they hit Skabb with a barrage of breaths Solria ducked out of the way of a hook attack that got stuck in the ground.

"Now's our chance!" she shouted the boys called in agreement and the four began to hit Skabb over and over Sniff was almost turned into Barbeque chicken by Solria however Skabb got free and knocked everyone back however as the five stood off there was a powerful groan and the ship felt like it was tipping.

"This is where we part ways." Scratch stated,

"So long Chumps!" Sniff jeered as a cannon shot was blown at the window Skabb jumped out and to their surprise Scratch and Sniff were able to lift him and fly him away,

Koryu was sputtering like crazy babbling about how they were breaking the laws of Physics,

"How is that even possible?" Spyro asked as he Solria and Raiciel stared at disbelief,

"THEY BROKE THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!" Koryu screamed spastically, bringing them back to reality.

"They did break a bunch of other laws too." Raiciel joked,

"We can't just let them get away we're going after em right?" Sparx asked everyone stared at the little Dragon fly like he had just sprouted another head,

"Wait!" Sparx stated covering his mouth, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." The four replied before they jumped out the window.

**FAI FAI FAI**

As the ship crashed into the sea they raced after Skabb but cannons shot at them forcing them to dodge and land on a small floating life boat,

"We lost them." Solria snapped,

"Check out the fleet." Raiciel mused,

"This must be how they're escaping." Spyro replied they glided down to another ship that had just been abandoned.

"Where do you suppose they're going?" Sparx asked,

"Don't know but we need to keep going." Spyro replied,

"Where do you suppose Skabb and his brains went?" Solria asked,

"If I had to guess I'd say the front of the fleet, furthest away from the danger." Sparx replied,

"You know I think he's right furthest away from us and Gual's forces." Raiciel replied as he watched Dreadwings fight with Skurvywings in the air and winning,

"There you go with the name again, you're not a double agent are you, I bet you're a double agent!" Sparx accused, everyone glared, "Well he could be!" Sparx protested,

"I'm not a double agent something tells me it's gonna take years to prove myself to you know that I'm willing prove I'm one of the good guys for that long." Raiciel replied simply as he looked out to the next ship, "Uh oh we've got bomb problems."

"Follow me!" Sparx stated taking charge,

"Are you sure?" Spyro asked a little worried,

"Hey do know how scared I get I'll be flying and weaving through those bombs like the wind!" Sparx gloated he zipped off the others following he looked very scared when they made it to the other ship, "WHY DID I DO THAT?!" he asked,

"I have no idea but you were right before we've got to get some food into you." Spyro replied,

"Yeah lack of food and fear over dose may have caused those delusions of fame too." Koryu added,

They crossed a bunch of little boats to the next ship where a bomb struck the ship and killed everyone on it just as they landed, "That was lucky." Spyro muttered as they crossed the now vacant ship.

They found a cannon ball and cannon which let them cross into the next ship after breaking a hole in it.

"Anybody else think we'll be ambushed soon?" Raiciel asked when they landed several pirates appeared,

"You learn fast." Solria noted,

"WAAHHH." Sparx moaned, the pirates jumped through the doors as the group fought them off the hatched opened they saw another Tiki powering up the pirates,

"Get the leader we'll handle the rest." Solria stated to Spyro who nodded and soared to take out the commander Raiciel quickly dispatched the tiki while Solria and Koryu took out the grunts just as Spyro finished the commander, with that done they got on another small life boat that took them to where a trio of foes were standing guard with them quickly dispatched they jumped onto another life boat that was dodging canons with the group holding on for dear life.

"WAAAAH STOP, STOP THE RIDE I WANNA GET OFF!" Sparx wailed when the firing stopped they peaked their heads out of the side.

"WAAAALLLLL!" They shrieked as the boat crashed inside dumping them all out,

"Owwww." They moaned,

"Spyro promise me we'll never do that again." Sparx muttered several foes attacked as soon as he finished Raiciel quickly took a couple out by throwing them out the hole that was made while Koryu blasted a couple with a Crystal rush killing them.

"Here's a cannon," Spyro said getting a cannon ball into the cannon and unblocking the door.

"The Switch is over here better use Dragon time incase it's a jerky time switch." Solria noted,

"Right." Spyro replied with the switch pressed they got in where a ghost like Pirate and a Blunder Tail awaited them the pirate slashed at them with his sword but the Dragons were too quick and Koryu launched a Polar bomb which killed it instantly,

"That was unexpected." Koryu muttered as Spyro took out the Blunder Tail the elevator came down a foe tried to strike them with a bomb however a fire bomb from Solria quickly dispatched him as he exploded,

"Let's go." She stated as they jumped into the Elevator and rode it to deck where several foes waited Raiciel had sent several over the deck with his electric stream Spyro used a newly learned Cryo bomb to take out the rest.

"Way to go Spyro that leaves Ice Barrier and Snow wing." Koryu stated, as several more foes rushed them, "Which I will show off now!" he stated flapping his wings creating a snow storm that slowed them down allowing Solria and Spyro to take them out,

"Here come more!" Raiciel shouted as Sparx screamed and hid behind Raiciel and screamed again when he realized who he chose to hide behind making the former Dark Storm give him a deadpan look.

When the leading Pirate with a cry tried to cut Koryu with his sword he got nothing but ice freezing on contact Koryu charged shattering him, "Nice huh?" he asked,

"Yeah don't let your head swell just yet we need to find Skabb." Solria replied as they hit a nearby switch allowing them to get on a life boat that appeared which took them around the ship some pirates who tried to follow got caught in the crossfire of the cannons and died,

"Geeze hate to be them." Sparx cringed, the others nodded as they got taken to a new place where Sparx lead them through the bombs he seemed a little less surprised he did it this time perhaps being more confident as the first attempt was successful. When they landed,

"BUWAA HA HA HA HA!" it was the Assassin, "Oo ill oh no urber!"

"You….are…my…father?" Spryo asked,

"Look the oh turner?" Solria asked,

"Ooh I have feathers?" Koryu asked,

"I GOT IT!" Sparx stated loudly, "He said you will have no burgers! Well that's not very nice some of us are starving here!" he shouted Raiciel shook his head,

"He actually said 'you will go no further.'" Raiciel replied,

"You know what he says like its English?" Koryu asked incredulously,

"Yes." Raiciel sighed, "Don't ask me how it's too painful,"

"HEY!" The Assassin shouted,

"Oops we forgot his existence." Solria muttered as the Dragons readied themselves for battle.

The Assassin's dread Wing shot blasts of magic at him but Spyro, Solria and Koryu with Raiciel backing them up this time were able to quickly defeat him with combined bombs,

"ll e ack!" the Assassin shouted as he left,

"He'll be back," Raiciel replied as they continued they fought off some foes which after their defeat made the some misplaced Dynamite explode allowing more foes to get through but Spyro's Cryo bomb quickly took care of them activating another switch they got onto another life boat.

"Hey look at this." Sparx stated pointing out the cannon knowing what to do they blasted a blockade with the cannon ball and crossed dealing with several enemies once that was done they noticed a strange mechanism.

"What is that?" Spyro asked,

"It looks like some kind of mechanism." Raiciel noted Solria quickly threw a switch and steam came out from the top,

"Looks like we need to more let's throw the switches and see what it does." She told them as she started to dart around the ship Koryu and Spyro located the last two,

"OH MAN here it comes!" Sparx shouted closing his eyes but nothing came but the sound of a hatch opening, they jumped in that's where several foes waiting for them started to jump around and Spyro after a close call realized that the floor was weak.

"We have to get them now and get through!" Spyro shouted as they darted around killing the pirates as more came the floor lost more and more sections making their work easy the door opened and they flew in killing the ghost that was in their way with Spyro's ice breath there was a sound outside and the quartet jumped back out and rode the ship to a small treasure boat where several spirit gems resided.

"Good we need to replenish out strength," Koryu muttered as he touched a read one,

"Look at all this stuff." Solria muttered as she touched a green one with their strength restored they got on one last life boat towards a ring like arena where Skabb was waiting he opened his cannon as the dragon's landed,

"Suckas you don't know when to quit!" Sniff spat.

"Then you don't know us very well I quit all the time!" Sparx declared getting a glare from Spyro and the others,

"Really?" Solria asked,

"Sorry I thought it sound cooler." Sparx replied,

"FIRE THE CANNON!" Sniff shouted Skabb unleashed a powerfull barrage of cannon balls the group dodged and got in close they had to duck and weave in and out of his attacks landing a few blows on him,

"Take this!" Raiciel shouted sending an electro orb that made all of them look like they had afros,

"You're in for it now Sucka!" Sniff shouted,

"Skabb show him your swords secret." Scratch stated with venom in his voice,

"Uh oh." The four trilled together as the blade began to blow a sinister hot pink,

He lifted it into the air and brought it down the group had to fly up and watch as the powerful shock waves surged across the sky,

"Hey Spyro try you earth mace next time he does that." Koryu whispered

"It looks like he's frozen in mid-air Koryu's right that's when you can get him!" Solria agreed,

"Where are those bruises you spoke off?" Scratch taunted,

"I don't know why their cocky Skabb is doing all the fighting." Raiciel growled as he flew forward using an electric tornado on Skabb's back managing to pin him down.

Skabb however with a swipe of his arm slammed Raiciel across the arena before Skabb could finish him Koryu hit him with a Crystal rush knocking him back as Solria and Spyro hit him with their fire breath.

They landed a few hits on him again but were knocked back Spyro getting cut with his sword,

"Spyro are you okay?" Raiciel called,

"I'm fine." Spyro replied standing up and glaring him down Skabb's sword began to glow again, "Here it comes!" he shouted the four took to the sky Spyro swooped in hitting him hard with his earth mace he was knocked back after several hits but Spyro managed to get In an earth bomb which made Skabb stumble the twins caught Spyro and helped him to the arena then with Raiciel hit him with combined breaths as he recovered,

"Nice work guys!" Spyro shouted as Skabb began to stumble back he tripped over the edge and fell the two birds Scratch and Sniff managed to fly off and landed on a nearby rail as the Dragons glared them down Sniff scoffed,

"That ain't nothing we don't need him to take out these chumps why I pitty the fool that messes with us!" Sniff shouted making Solria growled her nostrils smoking while Sparx who was hovering nearby glared more ferociously then even Spyro had seen his eye twitching, "Prepare for the world of hurt!" Sniff shouted,

BAAAM! Sparx had punched out Sniff so hard he actually spun due to the punch and fell knocked out cold.

"YES THANK YOU!" Solria screamed, "Sparx you're my new hero!"

"Yeah thank you for shutting him up it's about time someone hit the little pest!" Raiciel agreed,

"Ooohwaaah!" Sparx stated, "Man that felt good!" he stated as Scratch flew away,

"Let's get out of this place once and for all." Solria stated as they all took off, flying Sparx still prattled about his victory.

"Did you see me back there I was like WAAH and crowd went wild even that crowd was Firebrand and Storm boy!" Sparx stated, "So where are we going?" Sparx asked calming down a little.

"Well thanks to Skabb we didn't get a good look at the map I didn't even memorize any landmarks," Spyro sighed,

"Yeah and Skabb wrecked the map." Koryu muttered,

"I know somewhere we can go for a map, the Coastal city of Seafang." Raiciel stated,

"Usually I'd ignore you but it beats keeping our eyes peeled for the sign that says _**SPOOKY MOON TEMPLE**_!" Sparx replied as Spyro suddenly started to look sick and fell,

"SPYRO!" the twins shouted diving after him and managing to grab him before he fell to far.

"Oh man I wish he was only pulling over to go to the bathroom." Sparx moaned,

"Me too but it looks the Chronicler's pulled him into that weird dream world again." Solria stated, "Raiciel take us to Seafang." She asked,

"Follow me." Raiciel replied, "I'll tell everything I know about Gaul and the city on the way I hate to say it but I conquered it once it only got free because of all of you." he replied sadly.

"The Past is the past." Koryu stated, "Right now we need a place to keep Spyro safe and a map that can take us to White Isle before the eclipse comes."

"We know it wasn't your fault." Solria added Raiciel smiled and nodded as they flew.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Spyro awoke in the dream realm, with a huff, "_**I was over Water why couldn't it wait till I landed somewhere!?" **_he flew down then noticed his surroundings instead of a misty starry sky and the two celestial moons getting closer and closer together instead it was black Spyro could only really see the light from the pedestal in front of him. "Something's wrong why is it so dark here? Can you hear me he shouted I want to know what has happened to Cynder!"

"_A Flash of Lighting is born from the sky and it's tempers young dragon you must learn to control your own emotions if you are to tame the free spirit of electricity." _The Chronicler stated Spyro didn't find this helpful never the less he stood on the pedestal,

"_**At Least after this I'll have all my elements back." **_Spyro thought calming himself down a little.

"_Surrender to it's erratic nature allow it's energy to flow through your body and anticipate it's movements then unleash it….willingly." _the Chronicler stated Spyro rose electricity charging around him crackling ringing loudly in his ears it then exploded around him with Thunder and the wave of energy "_This power is accentuated by your impulsive nature…trust your instincts young dragon." _The Chronicler told him as he went to the first station after crossing a trio of platforms two of which needed Dragon time.

"_**Okay electricity stream first." **_Spyro noted used to this by now as he zapped his foes with the breath killing them with ease the next area crossing two rotating platforms here he was required to use his electric Whirlwind he drilled down on a couple of the foes ending off the wave as he crossed to platforms that required dragon time to jump over.

The foes were lined up they zerg rushed him but Spyro's electric arcs quickly disabled them where he knocked them off the platform and killed them thanks to muscle and regular memory once they were cleared he climbed a tri of platforms that allowed him to get to the next area the areas themselves seem to light up against the dark sky which was helpful he was also thankful it was a bright element like fire or electricity he was working with.

"_**A Mechanism looks like I'll have to turn it on." **_Spyro thought looking around he saw the first switch he used his electro orb on it then did this with the other two after adjusting his aim and power this activated a warp panel that got him into the next area. "_**That felt weird." **_

The next switch required electric sphere he jumped up coiled and unleashed the pent up electricity to activate the warp panel to the next area here he had to redo his Electric Fury now mastered he swept through the foes taking the purple spirit gem when needed and unleashed the fury this summoned some electric platforms that led him into the temple that waited, "Okay, I've passed your tests what do I do next how do me and my friends find you are you even there?!" he asked but no answer Spyro sighed,

"Great now the voice inside my head is ignoring me." He grumbled and then saw the pool of visions, "Maybe…" he thought glancing around shiftily, "I'll just take a peek." He said looking into the pool that's when a couple of colored blurs came into view.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Cynder had been thrown in front of Red the Dragon he looked at her, "Well Poppet it's been so long my how you've…." He stated rolling his paws to find a word, "Shrunk."

"You release the Dark master!" Cynder growled getting up.

"It's too late for that Cynder you've already freed him even the purple Dragon couldn't stop you." Red sneered while Cynder hung her head in shame, "Don't worry Gaul won't kill you not just yet, he wants to give that honor to our Master, not sure why he'd you take you back though." Red replied,

"You won't get away with this." Cynder growled in a low voice finding courage from somewhere she didn't know but the thoughts of Spyro and the others wouldn't leave her mind.

"Oh I think we will Poppet….I think we will." Red replied glancing at the moons.

* * *

_**Yeah the vision and Spyro plummeting into the ocean in the game I'm saving that for the next chapter so while I may say this in the next chapter special thanks XSDStitch for the upcoming original location and something else I won't spoil much**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	12. XXIII- Gea and Kinzo

_**Alright Chapter 12 of Night Eternal, Special shout out to SpyroXCynder Fan for reviewing and extreme Special thanks to XSDStitch for the use of this location and a special move coming up!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXIII- Gea and Kinzo

Spyro saw four colored blurs return to his vision his mind was still on Cynder but at least it was good to know everyone else was safe they'd figure out a way to save Cynder and stop Red and Gaul together when they came into focus revealing Solria, Koryu, Raiciel and Sparx they all smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness!" Solria stated,

"Where are we?" Spyro asked,

"You passed out again," Koryu replied simply before smiling "But I bet that means you've got electricity back right?"

Spyro opened his mouth to the sky letting a small jolt let loose from his mouth it sparked in the sky before dying but that didn't stop Solria and Sparx from showing their joy,

"That's the last one!" Solria stated,

"Woo hooo buddy you're back in business!" Sparx stated with a clap of his hands.

"Thanks but you didn't answer my question." Spyro pointed out,

"This is Seafang it's a beautiful city but crowded which is natural everything has to have its flaws we went through the side entrance because it takes days to get through the front." Raiciel explained,

"Weren't you gonna tell use about Red and Gaul?" Spyro asked,

Raiciel nodded explaining everything he knew up until one point made their blood run cold, "I think they're trying to use the Eternal Night to bring the Dark Master back completely."

"Wow…." Solria muttered scared,

"WHHHAT THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT!" Sparx wailed,

"We can't let that happen." Koryu stated,

"Maybe this is why the Chronicler called us, so let's find that map." Spyro stated as he walked out into the city it was the morning already the place was hustling and bustling like it was the late afternoon but the buildings were white with blues and other pastel colors that set the tone of elegance just right he smelt and heard the ocean nearby.

"Okay we're here so where is this map you spoke of?" Koryu asked snapping Spyro back into his thoughts,

"The City Library it's famous for having documents you can't find anywhere else in the world Cynder and I back when we were ya know used it to plan an ambush using a path in the area the guardians had been fighting that hadn't been used in years." Raiciel replied a little guilty before straightening up, "If there's a map to the White Isle here we'll find it."

"Right then let's get going." Spyro stated,

"Hold on we're in a place the two terrors conquered why would he want to come back here to a place he helped terrorize?" Sparx asked getting a small glare from Spyro,

"Underneath that harsh statement" Solria stated casting him a look as well "He does have a point if you conquered this city with Cynder I don't think the citizens would take kindly to you being here aren't you worried?" she asked,

"Not really, it's so crowded you don't notice much in Seafang." Raiciel replied,

"Then let's get going we only have hours' till the eclipse." Koryu stated,

"When you say hours?" Sparx asked,

"Don't worry we have at least two days left Sparx but we'll have to leave as soon as we find out where the White Isle is." Spyro assured,

"Right." they agreed it was a little hard work going through the streets people were bumping into each other left and right the group had to snake their way through they passed by a large hospital and made it towards a small bridge that brought them to a very large and elegant building where two large Dragon statues decorated the front they didn't look like the one in the temple these were based on a different Dragon,

"This is it the Library of Seafang!" Raiciel stated they rushed up to the door only to find it blocked by a bear with a monocle and red fez he wore a white shirt with gold pin stripes on the wrists and a purple and red vest a green and lime green striped belt with a bag hanging from it purple pointed shoes and purple pants,

"MONEY BAGS?!" the twins stated in unison, "OH NO!" they moaned,

"What who auggh you two I thought I was rid of you when I moved out here!" Money bags shouted,

"Come on you're still made about that it was an accident!" Koryu huffed,

"Your sister's monstrosity ate all my money!" Money bags snapped,

"And they're all really sorry about that." Spyro replied as he came forward, "But we need to get into the Library so if you don't mind." He stated but Money Bags didn't budge.

"The Fee I charge for getting in his fifty silver pieces for you it's one hundred diamonds." Money bags replied simply.

"WHAT?!" Solria roared.

"Seriously?" Koryu snapped,

"You've gotta be kidding!" Raiciel stated,

"That's outrageous!" Spyro snapped,

"You suck as a vendor!" Sparx stated pointing an accusatory finger.

"Call me what you will that's the final statement!" Moneybags said simply, "And I doubt you have a choice seeing as how I'm guarding the front door!" he sneered.

"Well you're a sucky door guard so MEEEEHH!" Sparx shouted sticking out his tongue,

"Come on guys." Spyro growled casting a glare on Money bags as they all left as they did however….

"Pssst." Called a voice "Over here…" it whispered there was a pair of green emerald eyes in the darkness feminine by the look Koryu seemed a little mesmerized till Sorlia bopped him on the head,

"Who are you?" she asked a little warily.

"I'll tell you soon just follow me!" the voice said the followed down an alley way that to an open window the eyes peeked out at them before disappearing.

"Are we sure this is a good idea going after the creepy green eyes it's already risky enough that-" Spyro cast him a glare, "Uh ya know I just think it's suspicious."

"Well it is but it's our only way into the Library of Seafang we need to take it if we're going to find the Chronicler." Spyro replied,

"He's right we've got a world to save this is our only chance." Raiciel replied jumping in followed by Spyro, Solria and Koryu Sparx sighed but followed when they entered they saw a small hallway that they squeezed through,

"Good you made it this way." Came the voice again they followed it down a hall to the left then the right then they came to a large library surrounded by books the book cases curved to make a circle of sorts but the rows of book shelves themselves appeared to go on and on forever.

"Whooooaaaaaaaaaaa." They all muttered impressed,

"I'm bored where's' creepy voice?" Sparx stated getting a glazed look from the others,

"Right behind you." the voice stated Sparx turned to find a large green lizard face looking at him,

"AHHHHH!" he screamed spastically flying off in the other direction only to find an identical sand colored face with green eyes looking at him, "AHHHH!" he screamed and began to orbit the heads of the Dragons he came here with "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

"Sparx cut it out." Spyro muttered.

"You're Dragons, Dragons our age!" Solria shouted in a mix of surprise and joy,

"They're what?" Spyro snapped in surprise,

"Seriously?!" Koryu stated,

"You're kidding?!" Raiciel muttered,

"AHh?" Sparx asked,

"Yeah we're Dragons." Said the sand colored one coming down landing by the green one's side,

"I'm Gea." The Green one the girl muttered,

"And I'm Kinzo." The sandy male one replied,

"We're twins." They said in unison.

Gea was an emerald green that matched her eyes her stomach and wings were a sand color she had a smooth almost round arrow head point on her tail the spikes on her neck and head looked like oval stones her wing membranes were a spring green the spikes on the top of her tail were a smooth trio of squares that looked carved her horns pointed back like wooden branches that had been carved into a somewhat zigzag shape.

Kinzo on the other hand had dark emerald stomach and wings with spring green membranes his neck spikes were sharp the fin on his tail was more rugged and broken and his tail was like a sharp arrow head he also had the same horns as his sister and had more masculine eyes.

"Amazing…." Spyro muttered in awe.

"Yeah they're even worse with the creepy speak, at once thing then our own set of twins." Sparx stated, "AHH!" Spyro swatted him with his tail lightly.

"You have absolutely no idea what this means to us we thought for the longest time that we and a friend of ours were the only survivors of the Temple Raid!" Solria stated,

"You guys are like celebrities to us." Koryu added,

"What do you mean Temple Raid not that I don't enjoy the attention or anything." Gea asked,

"You don't know?" Raiciel asked,

"Born and raised in Seafang until it was conquered but we were visiting our Grandma when that happened it was nice relief to finally get to go home." Kinzo replied.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Raiciel replied hanging his head,

"The Temple where most of the Eggs were kept was attacked and almost all the eggs had been smashed." Spyro replied sadly.

"Our egg and Spyro's had been saved but the others had been smashed Cynder and Raiciel's egg were stolen and they were tortured all their lives until they wouldn't resist being corrupted by some powerful and evil Dark Magic." Solria finished casting Raiciel a sympathetic look.

"Wow…that's some story more than our parents would tell us they kept telling us we were better off not knowing." Kinzo replied,

"I'm sorry that happened to you and Cynder Raiciel." Gea stated,

"Doesn't take away the guilt either; but enough about that, we're looking for a map to the White Isle." Raiciel replied,

"A map?" Gea asked,

"Yeah we need to find the Chronicler." Spyro replied,

"Who?" the two asked,

"I guess we need to start from the beginning." Spyro replied as the group told them about everything the temple raid, Red kidnapping Solria and Koryu serpent beach and the Snowy peaks fighting Arborick, being captured by Pirates and too Solria and Koryu's surprise Raiciel revealed that he met Bianca.

"Is she okay?" Solria asked,

"Skabb didn't get her did he?" Koryu asked,

"No she got away while they were busy capturing me, but I will say this she's looking for you." Raiciel replied making Solria go into deep thought.

"It'll be okay, she's strong and if anything she's master magic by now she can throw offensive spells around if she has to." Koryu assured,

"Now that I know what the Eternal Night is I don't want it to happen." Gea muttered,

"This isn't good we've got to find you a map, if you can find the Chronicler he'll help you save the world right?" Kinzo asked,

"We won't know till we get there, I can't make any promises." Spyro stated,

"But I'm sure we'll think of something." Koryu boasted getting Gea's face to brighten.

"Follow me." She stated as they walked down the hall,

"This place is amazing." Spyro muttered,

"I'll say I heard you can find a book on every subject in the world here but it's pretty huge I've also heard they've found bones of people who'd died trying to get out." Raiciel replied grimly.

"Oh great I knew you were evil you've led us somewhere where we'll never escape!" Sparx stated accusingly,

"There's a problem with your theory….I'm in here too." Raiciel replied, flatly.

"Ohh." Sparx replied, "Never mind." He replied avoiding eye contact with the others,

"Don't worry we know where we're going we've memorized enough of this place to know how to get in and out." Gea called Kinzo seemed to keep silent as they moved,

"But I'm sure we'll think of something?" Solria asked her brother who looked at the ceiling,

"I don't know what you're talking about that was Sparx that said that you know what he's like you said it best."

"You're trying to impress Gea cause you think she's cute admit it." she teased,

"Do not now quiet or I'll freeze you where you stand!" Koryu snapped a bright red blush going across his muzzle, Solria let out a dry laugh,

"Yeah right." she muttered following,

"At least I don't fall for dragons from the wrong side of the tracks." Koryu replied off handedly Raiciel heard this and flew up to one of the bookshelves tops covering his face which was now a bright red with his wings.

"Don't make me turn you to cinders!" Solria spat thanking that her red face hid blushing. Koryu gave her a glazed smile, "UUHGG I hate you so much sometimes!" she stated stomping her foot as Koryu laughed at her, Gea was trying to coax Raiciel to come back down while Spyro and Kinzo along with Sparx watched with interest.

"Tell me they're not fighting again horrible things happen when they fight!" Sparx complained,

"They're just teasing each other something I'd take over them actually fighting any day." Spyro replied.

"Just like me and Gea, I'm gonna a lot of fun with her when you go." Kinzo grinned.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Gaul was sitting on top of the ledge over-looking the Sea side town of Seafang he heard Red huff behind him a small ape appeared,

"Report." Red muttered,

"The Purple Dragon and his friends are within the city walls." The ape replied.

"Perfect, prepare the invasion." Red stated before turning to Gaul, "Do what you want with the purple brat but the twins are mine to do with as I please."

"Only if you remember your place Dragon!" Gaul snapped, "Remember you are only here to serve the Dark Master and nothing more that is the reason this 'alliance as you call it hasn't ended with your head severed from your neck."

Red rolled his eyes, "_I wonder if he knows…_**what**_ the Dark Master is." _

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Hey Gea this is gonna be really weird and the question pops out from that vision I had in Fangclaw but by any chance are you and your brother related to a couple of Dragons known as Gaia and Pewter?" Solria asked rubbing the back of her head with her paw,

"Gaia the old Earth Gaurdian before Terrador took over?" Gea asked,

"Yes." Solria replied,

"She's our Grandma Pewter's our dad why do you ask?" Gea asked,

"You look a bit like your Grandmother and Kinzo reminds me of your dad." Solria replied,

"Got it!" Kinzo shouted gliding down, soon Kinzo had laid a map out for Spyro and the others Spyro unrolled it Sparx whistled in an impressed tone it was a well detailed map of the world,

"Whoa, this is great thanks Gea!" Koryu stated,

"What about me I got it for you?" Kinzo asked a little insulted,

"There the White Isle!" Solria stated pointing at a small rock, "And we're in luck it's not too far from where we are now."

"That's amazing according to the map it's due south of here exactly one hundred miles, thanks so much we wouldn't have been able to find this without you."

"Keep it we've also got something for you." Kinzo replied as he tossed Raiciel a small pack,

"Kind of small." The yellow dragon replied jokingly,

"This is a magic bag it holds things of any size inside it." Koryu stated,

"Bianca has one." Solria pointed out, "Thanks you guys!"

"Magic bags voices in your heads long lost baby Dragons and Doom and Eternal Darkness from the beginning of this wacky adventure our lives got so much weirder and a lot more dangerous." Sparx stated,

_**BOOOMMM**_ a large sound radiated from the outside causing dust to fall upon then Spyro quickly wrapped up the map and placed in the bag lacing it across his shoulder, it hung on his side as they raced out to see to the horror of them all what they saw was Seafang under attack.

"Gea, Kinzo get out of here!" Raiciel stated,

"He's right you have to hide." Spyro stated,

"Why is this happening?" Gea asked,

"Is it because you came here?" Kinzo asked glaring at the Electricity Dragon,

"Probably…" Raiciel replied "In fact…." He stated flying off,

"Raiciel!" Solria shouted, flying off after him.

"Can we hide to?" Sparx asked,

"NO!" Koryu and Spyro shouted together and with that they rushed off following Spyro flew over and put out a nearby fire with his Ice breath it wasn't long before he and Koryu were ambushed,

They quickly dispatched the apes that were attacking them then they raced into the middle of the street Koryu glanced up and saw two figures on of which was glowing and shooting lighting the other breathing fire both lights showed flashes of red and yellow.

"Spyro over there!" Koryu shouted,

"AHHHHH!" Yelled Money Bags who was being chased by several apes, "Please I'll give you anything you want just don't take my money!" he stated.

"Oh yeah that's money bags for you." Koryu muttered,

"Do we have to save him I mean he's a jerk and greedy and I bet he sold his, Mom!" Sparx stated,

"That's distinct possibility." Koryu muttered remembering something his Dad said about Money Bags never the less saving people who were jerks came with the territory Spyro and Koryu charged in Spyro zapped a bunch of apes with an electro orb causing to fly helplessly into the air where Koryu struck with Ice Shards impaling them and killing them.

"Money Bags run and get to safety!" Koryu shouted Money Bags didn't waste any time obeying the two Dragons rushed towards their friends and began to Climb to the roof top they could see that Raiciel was headed somewhere with Solria following they mutely decided the best route would be over the roof tops they could see that all of the Fight able citizens even Pewter the Dragon were fighting off the apes but for how long as they raced a familiar face confronted them.

"MUHW HA HA HA HA HA oo an op ees!" the Assassin shouted,

"Huh?" Spyro asked,

"What?" Koryu asked.

"He said….uhhhhh yeah you and bob please!" Sparx stated but then regretted his own words, "Sigh I miss Raiciel." He muttered,

The Assassin's Dreadwing began to spew energy balls at them but Koryu and Spyro were quick to dodge, blasing him with Polar Bombs and Fire bombs till his dread wing couldn't take any more.

"oon ill add de ina ight!" he shouted as he flew off,

"I'm gonna say come over to my house for pie and cookies sometime catch ya on the flip side." Sparx guessed lamely.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Gaul had just crushed a Cheetah fighting him before Raiciel appeared zapping him and glaring,

"So the traitor has chosen a side." Gaul.

"If you really didn't want me back you wouldn't be attacking the town, you would've found out exactly where Spyro and the others were smash the building crush them and be gone." Raiciel scoffed,

Gual sighed, "Red has taught you too well Whelping but rest assured it's only he who wants you back."

"Aww my first compliment in thirteen years" Red replied landing, "You were always a quick study, General Raiciel." He grinned,

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Raiciel shouted,

"Why not you earned the title conquering this place it was your idea to use the Library and now you're using it to help defeat your foes again." Red sneered,

"SHUT UP!" Raiciel screamed,

"Calm down boy let's talk about why you're here hmm?" Red asked tilting his head in mock innocence,

"Let's start with you I know you want to take me prisoner you couldn't do it back on the Fellmuth." Raiciel spat.

"Raiciel!" Solria's voice called over the heavens she landed in front of him with a snarl her breath leaking flames,

"Oh look, you have a girlfriend how quaint come to save your prince?" Red asked,

She growled viciously, "Solria….stand back." Raiciel stated walking forward, "I know what you want, you have to swear to leave this town its citizens and all my friends alone!" Raiciel growled,

Solria's eyes went wide, "Raiciel what are you-?!"

"And in exchange?" Gaul asked,

"I'll let you capture me I won't fight, I won't struggle but if you go back on your word so will I and I doubt you have time to do this the hard way." Raiciel stated,

"True and Seafang won't go anywhere it's a deal." Red stated while Gaul growled turning to some troops.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Solria shouted running forward only to be slammed by Red's tail into the wall with a cry,

"Sol-Mmmff!" as soon as Raiciel turned a muzzle had been strapped over his mouth he glared as the rest of the ropes were secured. A Dreadwing grabbed him and he was taken away as Solria recovered.

"Raiciel!" She shouted jumping up and flying after them just as Spyro and Koryu rushed up,

"Now it's back to three." Sparx muttered,

"Come on!" Spyro shouted they took off flying as Pewter, Gea and Kinzo arrived.

"Why did they stop?" Gea asked,

"They came here looking for someone it wasn't the purple dragon." Pewter growled.

"Raiciel they must want to make him evil again!" Gea stated,

"Cynder too!" Kinzo deduced,

"If that happens and if what your friends were told are true, kids…..may the Ancestors help us all." Pewter muttered.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Solria raced as fast as her wings could carry her keeping the dangling Raiciel in sight he was trying to yell at her to stop following but that wouldn't work.

"_Solria don't this it's for the good of everyone…even if I…..it's for the best we can't go back on our word without the other retaliating!" _Raiciel thought but saw something Solria's eyes were starting to droop and her flying became unstable she was breathing heavily his eyes widened as she suddenly dropped like a rock something Spyro and Koryu saw as well.

"SOLRIA!" they shouted together diving but it was too late she plummeted into the water,

"SOLLLRRIIIAAA!" Koryu screamed his agony unheard by her as she hit the sea bottom however she began to rise back to the surface eventually the two saddened Dragons saw that she now laid on the back of a Leviathan.

Koryu landed instantly on it's back and rushed to her sister's side she was still breathing thank heavens, "Raiciel…" she muttered in her sleep,

"We'll get him back." Koryu assured soothingly as Spyro landed beside him with Sparx.

"You have to admit that was lucky." Sparx stated,

"Or fate." Spyro muttered thinking this to be more then coincidence.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Solria groaned muttering Raiciel's name she gasped and got to her feet, looking around she suddenly remembered that she was over the ocean, "Are you out of your mind I COULD'VE DROWNED I COULD HAVE DIED! And don't even get me started on knocking Spyro out mid-flight oh and let's not forget that both him and my brother were knocked out in the Felmuth arena causing all the crap that followed WHERE DO YOU LIVE TO FEEL THE NEED TO DO THAT!" she screamed panting after she was done.

"_You are truly very much like fire young Dragoness, energetic full of life and passion defending those close to you with a powerful flare those who dare stand in your path will most likely be reduced to Cinders." _

"The Chronicler….sorry….why have you called me here do I have special techniques to learn too?" Solria asked calming down.

"_Yes they will prove indispensable in the final leg of your journey_." The Chronicler replied as Solria glided down and landed on the platform now enveloped in a fiery orange light, "_You must remember to control your temper and emotions young Dragoness otherwise much like a wild fire you'll destroy everything around you but keep in mind the power of Ice flows through your veins as well a power so cold that it burns." _

Solria rose up feeling the power of fire course through her she then unleashed a mastered fire storm that broke the seal she landed looking proud of herself,

"_Fire is alive in its own way it has its own will it destroys and protects much like power itself remember that with great power comes great responsibility." _

Solria crossed a couple of platforms to get to a new area where statues stood ready for sparring. "_The Pyro Arrows are the fire equivalent to an Ice Dragon's ice shards they burn a foe on contact though doing minor damage they'll slow an opponent down." _

"_**Okay fire ice shards or fire arrows as he called them I just need to focus picture how Koryu does his ice shards and imitate." **_She closed her eyes and tried smoke came out then only some ember it took a few attempts but she was finally able to get it slowing down the statues and finishing them quickly.

"Sweet that takes care of that!" Solria stated to herself as a seesaw platform appeared she used it to ascend to another platform that got her to the next area.

"_Rocket Shot is like Polar Bomb use this ability to strike foes from a distance it cause an explosion upon contact with the enemy or any surface use this ability wisely young Dragon." _The Chronicler stated, Solria nodded as she focused charging a small fire bomb in her mouth she let it loose on the rocks blocking her way and they exploded clearing the path she tried it on a few more piles of rocks and once she felt confident with the ability she continued down the bridge a building with two large Dragon statues in sight now.

"_**That statue is from the temple but why does it suddenly seem so sinister**_?" She asked herself as she made it to the next ring.

"_Flame Tail is another defensive move it works the same way as Ice tail spreading out crowds of foes and allowing you to escape certain injury." _The Chronicler explained,

"Okay." Solria muttered before focusing she had to dodge a few blows while trying to get fire on her tail to show when it did she quickly spun creating a ring of fire that sent the foes back with fire on them then she quickly finished them off she practiced on a few more waves before she was allowed to move on.

The bridge to the next area had a fire veil which she undid by using fire Tail then rocket shot on a few switches lying out on small platforms where she couldn't reach with the veil cleared she made it to the next area. "_Fire Tornado is like that of Snow Storm you can ensnare foes in it's vortex and cause damage from the tornado itself." _

"Okay…. Relax you can do this." Solria muttered once again copying her brother she spun a little bit she saw some flames before falling down "_**I had it, it, was there come on maggot try again!" **_Solria told herself jokingly then worked out her thoughts. "_**Why is inner voice a drill sergeant?" **_

She spun again after a few tries she got it then saw the statues then grinned maliciously they turned tail and ran but Solria captured them in her fire tornado and with that incinerated them she cheered at her success and made her way to the building that awaited her she saw a pool of visions within it.

"Hello Chronicler please I need to know what's happened to Raiciel and Cynder what we can do to stop Red and Gaul? Are you there?!" she called but heard nothing she glanced over at the pool of visions, "Well what he won't know won't hurt him." she muttered as she rushed over and glanced in trying to be relaxed as possible then the vision came.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Raiciel and Cynder wearing chain colors were Dragon in to Gaul's throne room, "I see you and Cynder have reunited." Red muttered Raiciel didn't say anything he just glared at the ground Cynder however spoke up.

"You can't through with this!" she growled Gaul laughed,

"Nothing can prevent this we are merely here to welcome our Master back to the realm and join him at his side but fear not Cynder you've been suck a faithful servant I'm sure he'd take you back and if not you can share Raiciel's honor of being the first to perish by his hand." He stated as she tried to lunge Raiciel looking up with a hateful glare. "Long have we waited long have we suffered but soon our Master shall return and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the apes and we shall have our REVENGE!" Gaul shouted as all the Apes cheer ferociously while Red merely rolled his eyes in disgust slinking off it was then everything faded to black.

* * *

_**Okay this was supposed to be up yesterday afternoon but I had to work on something anyway I want to point out there's a better chance of Dragon Twins of the same element being born it's Dragon Twins with opposing elements that are extremely rare**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	13. XXIV- Choosing a Path

_**Alright I've been looking forward to this chapter only because this is my favorite level in the game except for one thing I absolutely hate about it can you guess what it is? **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXIV-Choosing a path

Solria was brought back to consciousness with the sound of a loud almost goat like cry then Sparx's voice, "Goodbye, creepy little turtle monster goodbye, goodbye thanks for everything!" he called waving as she got to her feet Spyro and Koryu making sure she didn't fall over or get woozy,

"What happened?" she asked,

"Well let's see." Sparx replied buzzing around counting events on his fingers, "You've all been hearing voices in your head especially Spyro who lead us all over the place which in turn caused another giant evil Dragon and Ape King to want us dead which is great because we're having so much fun!" he rattled sarcastically, "And now we're stranded on an enchanted island and I just can't wait to see what's next." He finished with the swing of an arm.

"I swear the day you get optimistic is the day the world ends." Solria stated shaking her head,

"Guys" Spyro said looking at the large door behind them they all turned to look up at it, "I think we're here."

"The White Isle" Koryu muttered,

"FINALLY!" Solria stated in exasperation,

"Oh goodie" Sparx muttered his voice dripping with sarcasm, to get through the first set they had to use a seesaw to get onto a platform that lead them into the next room then cross into the next one where they had to use one to cross as they got to the final room Solria broke the silence.

"Did you notice the rooms were different colors?" Solria stated,

"So?" Sparx asked,

"Yeah a color for each element; yellow equals electricity, red is fire and blue is ice." Spyro agreed,

"And green is earth but I didn't see that one on the way here." Koryu replied.

"Great so the Spooky Moon Temple has a color theme, big whoop can we find the voice in your heads and go this place gives me the willies and knowing our luck it's gonna get worse!" Sparx whined,

"Just relax and go with it this place is beautiful." Solria replied as they got into the next area several statues from their dreams rushed out at them Spyro rushed out with an earth mace and swung it at all of them killing them instantly.

"That was too easy…." Spyro muttered,

"Obviously the foes here don't do well with elements." Koryu deduced as they continued on they used a row of platforms that had appeared to get to a different area.

"We'll have to go one at a time." Spyro said.

"I call going with whoevers first." Sparx stated the Dragons merely nodded Spyro hopped across the row first with Sparx floating by his head following Koryu came then Solria they continued on they saw that on a hill was a couple of Dragon statues with search lights not unlike the ones from Concurrent Skies.

"Careful I'll bet they're insta-kill just like the ones Cynder and Raiciel's fortress had." Koryu muttered,

"Right Spyro I think you may need Dragon time for this." Solria stated the purple Dragon nodded and focused capturing them in the dream wavy like effect of Dragon time they rushed passed the beams when they were wide enough and continued into the next area.

"Careful more soldiers." Solria hissed as they crept forward then struck them hard going up the hill they encountered a Fire like spirit that attacked them. They just managed to get out of the way of the attack and landed several breath attacks on it killing it instantly.

The next area over looked the entrance a little they had to glide towards a seesaw that would let them get up to the next ledge they're Spyro used two earth breaths to dispatch the statues heading into the next area Sparx flew close to a Statues.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed hiding behind Spyro and peeked out,

"Relax they're not moving, which us weird cause they match the statues we've seen that have attacked us so far in color." Koryu told him musing, the last part.

"Hey look at this." Solria stated as she carefully pushed the two dragon statues into place for a few seconds nothing,

"Well I guess it's safe to come out now." Sparx stated when the door nearby was broken open by another fire spirit, "MOOMMMY!" he wailed hiding again,

"I'll take out the fire Spirit you take out the statues!" Solria stated jumping towards the Fire Spirit dodging a blow then hitting it with some flame arrows she then sucked up the fire spirit into the inferno of her Fire Tornado and killed it just as Koryu froze the statues with a cryo bomb and Spyro killed them with an earth pound.

"Let's keep moving." Spyro stated as Sparx poked his head out of a nearby tree,

"Do we have too?" he asked,

"Yes we do you said you wanted us to find the Chronicler as fast as possible." Solria replied,

"Yeah okay" Sparx pouted as they continued on through the cave it had ledges which the group had to navigate they eventually got to the entrance of a large building that sprawled up and out before them white with glowing symbols.

"Oooooh." The three Dragons awed,

"The Spooky Moon Temple." Sparx muttered in awe they continued forward then, came, a voice,

"_Sacred Threshold hollow ground pathways unfold lost is found prove your worth with quick desire Ice and Earth, Electric, Fire."_

"What?!" Sparx asked looking around "Now I'm hearing voices."

"Prove your worth with quick desire…" Koryu muttered,

"Ice and Earth, Electric, Fire…." Solria finished as the two tried to think,

"What does that mean?" Spyro asked,

"How should I know" Sparx asked then beamed, "Wait I'm having a thought…..nope, nope, yeah….nope I lost it I got nothing..," he admitted.

"We must've missed something come on let's look around." Spyro suggested no sooner did he turn several new foes appeared four actually orb spiders it looked like they had crystal balls on them Solria caught something out of the corner of her eye and spotted a pedestal for a Crystal ball or something.

"Now I'm having a thought." she muttered as she charged forward and slammed one of them into the ground killing it instantly with a close range fire bomb taking the crystal she rushed it just as it began to flash red she got it in.

"Now I have a thought prove your worth with quick desire we must need to get the balls in before they explode." Koryu stated,

"They're getting away!" Sparx shouted pointing at the fleeing orb spiders however Koryu froze their legs and the spiders were quickly killed and the crystals placed in their respective slots. "Now what?" Sparx asked.

"We light them up but we need a specific order of elements." Koryu replied,

"Which that voice gave Ice and Earth, Electric, Fire." Solria stated,

"The Color of the symbols matches the elements as well." Spyro added.

"Okay then lit them up I'll hit the fire switch." Solria stated heading down the row,

"I've got the ice switch you can get Electric and Earth." Koryu assured,

"Gotcha" Spyro replied as he hit the earth switch with an earth shot then zapped the electric switch with an electric stream the twins had already dealt with their own switches the door opened they entered and saw something flapping Spyro thought it was a bird but upon closer inspection it was a book of all things.

"A book?" Spyro asked as it began to fly away.

"Quick, after it!" Solria stated rushing after it,

"Solria slow down!" Koryu shouted as they rushed towards her they all came to the same end a lone door across from them sealed shut and four glowing doors in a single element opened.

"Hold on I think we found it." Spyro muttered,

"Yeah but we're not going through till we do something probably those other doors they're awfully suspicious." Koryu mused,

"Then let's get moving let's start with the Ice Door." Spyro replied as they entered Solria yelped like she had run into a wall she pawed at the air but nothing but a barrier,

"I can't get in!" She cried,

"But, why not?" Spyro asked,

"It looks like only Dragons that can use the Ice Element are allowed in them and creatures that don't use Elements." Koryu deduced.

"Why couldn't I born a fire Dragonfly!" Sparx whined,

"Are you gonna be okay out here by yourself?" Spyro asked,

"I'm a big girl see you when you get back." Solria replied as she sat outside.

**FAI FAI FAI**

It felt weird but Spyro and Koryu suddenly found themselves by a river of glowing water nodding they used polar bombs to cross the river.

"Well that was extremely difficult." Sparx muttered getting a look from the two Dragons, "What every time we think something's easy something tries to kill us." The little Dragonfly defended.

"He does have a point and now we'll have to fight." Koryu growled as Spyro turned to see a couple of Ice golems charge at them Koryu and Spyro hit them with a couple of Cryo Bombs doing massive damage they then landed several melee attacks one had cornered Spyro and was about to crush him.

"Look out!" Koryu shouted using Snow storm to throw it off the cliff into the water below once that was done an Orb Spider appeared Koryu glanced around and found the switch.

"Alright come at me legs!" Koryu growled as he and Spyro took a stance they dodged out of the way of it spinning they landed on it and hit it with a close range ice spike attack killing it.

They then took the crystal and placed it Spyro let a small ice stream to get it lit. "There may be more of these keep your eyes peeled." He replied.

"Right." Koryu muttered,

"This is the weirdest Temple I've ever been too." Sparx sighed,

"It's only the second temple you've been too." Koryu muttered as they looked down at another river,

"Yeah but I think we can all agree the Spooky Moon Temple is the weirdest Temple ever in fact I dub thee Wacky moon temple!" Sparx declared,

"Original." Koryu muttered sarcastically as Spyro froze the entire river with a Cryo Bomb they then crossed it to a floating book getting on as the ice melted.

"That's some weird water I don't think the Cryo Bombs melt as fast as polar bombs." Koryu muttered,

"Yeah they're colder and more powerful." Spyro agreed,

"Guys look, another switch!" Sparx stated pointing at the wall some steady and swift aim from Spyro via Ice spike activated the second switch when they got to the top it was a battle with Ice Golems and an orb spider.

"Sparx keep an eye on the Orb Spider tell us if it tries to escape we can't deal with it until after these Golems are dealt with." Spyro called,

"What If it tries to hit me?" Sparx complained,

"It won't if you fly high enough don't interact with it just watch it from above!" Koryu interjected.

"Oh." Sparx replied, "Aye, aye Chief!" he stated keeping a whether eye for the orb Spider who was minding its own business seeing as how the Dragons were out-numbered two to one. They dodged blows from the golems Koryu used a snow storm to cause Damage while Spyro barraged them with Polar bombs.

Eventually one fell after an ice tail from Koryu who then had to block blows from the others with an ice barrier then kill it with a crystal rush Spyro had pulled off his own Crystal rush for the first time by finishing the third one they hit the last with a combined Cryo Bomb then knocked it off the edge into the water it bubbled as it dissolved the monster,

"Yup that's not normal water." Koryu muttered,

"Incoming!" Sparx shouted the Orb Spider was now spinning at them they dodged and knocked it into the pedestal for the Crystal ball where it died hitting the ground getting sucked into it's place Spyro activated it which in turn set off a bunch of platforms that they had to cross. "What is it with the wacky Moon temple and books?" Sparx asked,

"We'll find out soon enough I remember the vision I had of the well of souls looked illustrated like it was out of a book." Spyro replied,

"Yeah I remember." Koryu added the area they got to was quiet all but a small crab with a button on it, "Survey says we have to catch that thing and of course it's moving fast."

"Oh Goodie" Sparx and Spyro muttered sarcastically together not looking forward to this,

"Let's try Dragon time." Spyro suggested.

"I've got an idea to go along with that Sparx I need you to come with me." Koryu stated as they moved around soon Koryu and Sparx chased the bug towards Spyro who using Dragon time to slam it with his tail causing the portal to activate stepping on it they found themselves in a dojo that showed the symbols of the elements on the floor coming towards them was an icy warrior.

"Aw man Ice King's little brother!" Sparx moaned,

"Sure looks like it." Koryu muttered as they dodged a blow taking to the air then barraging him with polar bombs then a combined Crystal rush doing massive damage and taking out his shield but most of his armor was gone at that point.

"We've got him on the ropes!" Spyro stated they used a combined Ice Fury to finish the job and kill him the job the symbol for ice sprang to life as Spyro and Koryu used a floating platform to return to the room they suddenly appeared back into the room where Solria gaped at them.

"Where'd you guys come from how'd you do that?!" She sputtered but calmed down.

"Do what we just took a platform here?" Spyro muttered,

"You didn't see it well, I'll go with Spyro into the fire seal, you Koryu can keep your eyes peeled." She replied simply.

"Alright." Koryu replied simply sitting down for a break while Spyro and Solria entered the fire seal.

"We're not gonna have magma are we?" Sparx asked as they arrived into the Fire Seal.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Wow not much change you'd think there'd be more red." Solria muttered as she and Spyro walked down the corridor,

"Well if and when you get your Wacky Moon Temple Solria you can give it all the red you want." Sparx replied.

"Over there!" Spryo muttered as a couple of orb spiders were scuttling around Solria and Spyro quickly dispatched them and activated the switches allowing them to get into the next area after dodging a few fire spews they ran into a couple of fire golems.

"EEK!" Sparx shouted as Spyro and Solria a couple of comet Dashes and Pyro arrows killed off a couple Solria used her fire tornado to finish the final one,

"Well that was fun." Solria muttered as she and Spyro walked forward.

"You're definition of fun is warped firebrand." Sparx stated she merely smirked the two yelped when they almost walked right into a fire ghost Spyro however leapt forward like lighting and with a powerful fire breath roasted it alive…wait wasn't it like that already oddly enough the thing was weak against fire.

"We need to be more careful sorry Spyro." Solira muttered,

"Yeah I wanna not die so uh thanks." Sparx added,

"Its okay you two should be careful." Spyro stated agreeing with them just as they reached a chasm. "That's definitely bottomless." He muttered.

"Spyro there's candle's everywhere." Solria stated before smirking, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Light, the candles make a bridge!" Spyro replied as he and Solria crossed the chasm using fire and Dragon time.

Here they saw a couple more fire Golems blocking their path one tried to crush Solria but it got massive damage from her firewall she then used a flame wing to damage it further then knocked it into the Chasm with a well-aimed Comet Dash, Spyro used his Pyro Arrows to keep the golem he was facing back he then lit it up with a fire breath and a couple of fire bombs before killing it.

"Horaay!" Sparx cheered then the Door opened to reveal a fire spirit and two more golems. "Noooo!" Sparx cried as Spyro and Solria leapt into action.

"Spyro can you do a Fire Tornado?" Solria asked,

"I'll try." He replied,

"It's just a snow storm but with fire!" Solria instructed as she rammed into a Golem knocking it back she landed a few hits on it then a Rocket Shot that sent her flying back into a nearby tree it did kill the Fire Ghost though she recovered just to see Spyro use the fire tornado to kill them she flew down and landed next to them.

"Okay if you ever learn Rocket shot never use it at point blank range." She muttered,

"_CAOOHHGH_ I'll say." Sparx muttered getting blasted with smoke from the after math of her attack she smiled sheepishly as they moved on she had run ahead and was now trying to get the switch bug trying everything she could think of and was trying to slam and sneak up on it but nothing worked and just as Spyro and Sparx caught up.

"RAAAHHHHHH!" blazing in a comet Dash she grabbed it in her paws and not letting it go bashed it with her head over and over.

"Uh Solria…" Sparx muttered timidly "I think you got 'im." He muttered she looked around and blushed,

"That didn't just happen." She muttered the two entered the Fire portal where they had to fight another monster like the one Spyro and Koryu fought before the fire spirit.

"Not this again!" Sparx moaned as Solria charged it Solria hit it with Fire breath while Spyro flew above and barraged it with Fire bombs the monster knocked them back they dodged another blow and struck hard against it with melee attacks breaking his weapon but he merely respawned it.

"Get back!" she yelled the boys did so as she launched a couple of Rocket shots breaking a lot of it's armor off.

"Solria use a fire fury I'll take care of the rest!" Spyro stated,

"Alright!" she stated Spyro flew up while she hit it with a fire fury the monster was still standing but Spyro a Rocket shot in his mouth landed the attack on it blowing it up and causing Spyro to get blown by the updraft fortunately unharmed on the platform as Solria joined him as the symbol for fire lit up. "Didn't I just say what not to do with that?" she asked teasingly,

Spyro grinned, "It wasn't technically point blank range."

"Yeah, Yeah let's just get the other two over with." Sparx muttered not happy with Spyro's risk.

"Wow you were right you just appear back in the room." Koryu muttered as she sighed sitting down.

"So for earth and electricity neither of you can come with me." Spyro muttered a little sadly.

"This is gonna be weird." Sparx muttered as they entered the earth seal.

"Good luck!" the twins called as they entered.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Spyro saw that the first thing he had to do was use his earth mace and swing it into the Crystal switches, which was easy enough, they crossed into the next area where three earth golems appeared guarding a sealed wall.

"_I'll have to fight_." Spyro thought as he charged knocking them off balance with an earth pound he then slammed them with an earth flail they defended against his earth shots forcing him to fall back and use the earth bombs which sent them flying where he air meleed them when they hit the ground he blasted them with an earth shot killing them.

Then came Orb Spiders which were quickly dealt with and placed into their slots with the switches activated, he looked up and was surprised to see that the wall wasn't down. "What gives I defeated all the enemies." He asked.

"Uh Spyro." Sparx stated pointing towards a small cave with switch bugs inside.

"Here switchy, switcy…." He muttered creeping towards them but they took off, "No wait come back!" he shouted chasing them all around the area Sparx managed to zip ahead and scare them towards Spyro who used Dragon Time to slam them down getting rid of the large seal. "I can see why Solria got so annoyed," he huffed.

"Well, let the record show that you couldn't have caught them without me." Sparx declared proudly Spyro chuckled.

"I won't." he replied as they continued on entering a cave of water with more Golems and crystal switches without their main part Spyro quickly darted around the golems and hit them with a few earth missiles after forcing them back he rammed them with an armored earth bolder and crushed them following up with a earth shot that finished them when several orb spiders appeared (these more aggressive then the ones in the past.) Spyro quickly dispatched them by using his earth flail and pushing the crystals into their slots activating the switches.

"Okay so what do we face next please be simple." Sparx muttered.

"Well simple for you." Spyro replied staring at the chasm with rotating platforms "You can fly I need to use Dragon time to move ahead."

"Why don't you just fly yourself?" Sparx asked.

"Well I could if you remember Solria, Koryu and I got some air from time to time but I think I have to do this the right way besides if I rush I might miss something haste makes waste." Spyro replied as he activated Dragon time it was a bit tricky he had fallen several times but thankfully his ability to fly saved him eventually he managed to cross.

The next area was a road with water around it they got to the end and saw that this time they didn't have to deal with the Switch crabs "So….where are they?" Sparx asked.

"Well we caught a couple back at the beginning so I guess that counts." Spyro replied as he and Sparx entered the portal into the arena against the earth spirit. "Here we go again."

"Why can't it just be, congratulations?!" Sparx moaned as he flew away from a blow from the monster Spyro crashed into it with an armored earth bolder causing it to lose it weapon though it respawned.

Spyro dodged several blows and jumped into the air which let the earth flail spin around rapidly causing massive damage it was then that Spyro used earth shot several times and that was it for the earth spirit the symbol for earth lit up as Spyro landed on the platform which returned him to the room.

"That was fast." Solria noted,

"Thanks only one more then we can finally get some answers." Spyro replied.

"Yeah and leave the Wacky Moon Temple." Sparx agreed Spyro then entered the electric door.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Spyro and Sparx landed in a new area that had crystal switches on the side of the walls Spyro used an electric orb on one as he tried to activate the other while standing on it the platform sunk he got burned a little trying getting away.

"You okay?" Sparx asked,

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied repeating the process only this time using Dragon Time to help in the next area were some electric Golems Spyro caused massive damage to them using his electric sphere he then used an electro orb to finish the job.

"Not more switches." Sparx moaned when he saw that the lake had these on the wall he also saw a large skeleton, "Bet that guy wanted answers from the Wacky Moon temple." He muttered.

"We'll be fine." Spyro replied as he activated the first switch and made an impressive long jump to the next area sadly the door opened to reveal more Golems Spyro used his electric stream to throw them into the acid water passing through the door, the cave he entered had some water to it with ledges which he used to cross.

"We're getting close I think." Spyro muttered as he broke through an old door in the area in the ledge below which oddly enough had statues trapped in crystal underground.

He had to fight off some Electric Golems a combination of Electric arcs and melees made quick work of them then came a trio of Orb Spiders Spyro threw one into the other two with electric stream and they were quickly caught in the same field he zapped them until they died after that and placed the crystals using electric stream to activate them.

"Look more Wacky Moon Temple books." Sparx pointed out as they climbed there was a red spirit gem which Spyro used to restore his energy and a green one for mana then they saw three count em three switch bugs.

"Can you help me out with this?" Spyro asked.

"No problemo!" Sparx stated after some Dragon time and coordination they activated the portal which allowed Spyro to face his next foe the electric Spirit.

Spyro had to duck and weave out of his blows blasting it with electric orbs and electric streams whenever he got the chance he took a risk using Electric Whirlwind which caused massive damage following it up with an electric sphere the monster died the symbol for electricity lit up as he reunited with Solria and Koryu.

"That's that." Spyro stated,

"Not quite, the door didn't open." Koryu replied.

"Maybe we're not supposed to take the door look at this." Solria stated as they got close to the pool of visions which was now glowing.

"Hello is someone there?" Spyro called.

"Hey if there is!" Sparx hissed, "Could we ya know not wake it up because everything we've met so far, has tried to kill us." He stated the voice from before suddenly spoke up once more.

"_Expose your heart to summon ghost then face alone what you fear most."_

"I knew it!" Sparx declared, "This place wants us dead we should've turned back when we had the chance."

"After coming this far?" Solira asked, "We can't give up now!"

"Yeah even if we're gonna face our worst fears." Koryu added,

"They're right Sparx we have to do this!" Spyro replied.

"Yeah go ahead expose your hearts and see what happens." Sparx scoffed as the trio advanced on the glowing pool that's when Sparx suddenly had a change of heart, "Wait don't do it!" he stated frantically, "You can't leave me alone in the Wacky Moon Temple with all the whispering walls and the crawling thingies THEY WANNA MAKE ME PART OF THEIR FREAK SHOW!" he wailed but the trio merely jumped over him.

_**With Spyro….**_

"Huh….Concurrent Skies…..But how?" Spyro asked he suddenly heard laughter and looked up in horror to see Cynder corrupted and full grown stalking towards him.

"Just like old times, huh Spyro?"

_**With Koryu….**_

"What is this place?" Koryu asked looking around he suddenly saw a huge hulking figure move towards him he heard the sound of apes jeering at him as he saw Gaul get out two massive blades this Gaul for some reason had a blue gem eye and his blades were an icy blue but it didn't matter Koryu was too scared to think.

"Prepare for your end Dragon!"

_**With Solria….**_

"Well looks like I finally got my magma pit." She stated walking around she suddenly saw something that made her blood run cold all of her friends and family unconscious in a force field floating in the air over a pit of lava. "NO!" she screamed however jumping out of the lava to face her was a large formless monster that had all the voices of every foe she faced.

"Why bother little firebrand…you can't save them." It mocked.

_**With Spyro…**_

"Cynder don't this isn't you!" Spyro shouted but Cynder sent him flying across the pavement he hit the pillar hard he got up and tried to force her back with a fire spell but it didn't work she laughed it was then that Spyro suddenly noticed that her horns and membranes had turned an icy blue Spyro instinctively hit her with a Cryo bomb knocking her back.

"So you do have some fight In you." she sneered as she tried to impale him with her tail but he dodged again her horns and wing membranes had turned green he used an armored earth bolder but she dodged now glowing yellow horns and wings, "You couldn't save me Spyro because I didn't want to be saved you knew this would happen you knew I'd go back to serving the dark master!" he stated hitting him several times but Spyro stood his ground,

"No I believe in Cynder you're not real!" he snapped hitting her with an electric Sphere doing damage she roared and tried to strike him but he dodged and landed her with a couple of fire bombs when her horns and wings turned red then another round of the armored bolder when they turned green and that caused major damage.

"Hold still you little runt!" Cynder growled as she tried to grab Spyro but he was too fast.

"Cynder you're not evil I know you're good you weren't yourself when you served the Dark Master!" Spyro stated firmly.

"SHUT UP!" Cynder screamed breathing dark fire however Spyro dodged and landed the finishing blow with Rocket shot killing the elemental Dragon.

_**With Koryu….**_

Koryu screamed as he hit the wall dodging he had already had to face down several apes soldiers and was no exhausted even with his fire opposite abilities it was still a difficult battle on his own he fought waves like this with Spyro and his sister but by himself.

"What power do you little whelping's have?" Gaul asked as he almost impaled Koryu with a blade which like his eye had been glowing blue, "I am leader of an entire race, I have power beyond you're puny comprehension, armies at my command that out-number your pathetic race!" he stated kicking Koryu away as he blasted with ice but it was doing little damage. "Everything you know everything you love will be destroyed and their nothing you can do about it!"

Koryu felt despair start to seep in however he remembered how Ignitus gave Spyro confidence how they believed in him and each other the Chroniclers words and he mentally smacked myself. "I am such an idiot." He muttered,

"Yes you are." Gaul taunted,

"Then we agree." Koryu growled causing Gaul to step back at the Dragon's new found bravery, "My Friend is the purple Dragon we stopped two powerful Dragons we can stop _**YOU**_, you're not going to destroy anything of mine because I won't let you!" he growled charging Gaul with a Crystal Rush that caused massive damage. "I'm not alone! I'm so logical sometimes I forget there are things you just have to believe in like Spyro and Solria and myself." Koryu stated summoning another Ice Fury, "You Apes may have use out-numbered…" Koryu stated as his fury charged, "But we have you out powered because we have something worth fighting for!" he stated unleashing the powerful furry attack that obliterated Phantom Gaul.

_**With Solria….**_

Solria unable to get to them watched in horror as they all disappeared under the lava she began to cry however she quickly remembered, "Koryu and Spyro are on the White isle, Spyro and Koryu are on the White isle…." She stood up. "This isn't real." She growled turning venomously on the monster who had magma colored highlights indicating it's weakness to fire.

"You're weak you can't protect the ones you love you're nothing but a-"it was cut off by a comet dash to the gut, by a very vengeful Solria.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched hitting it with a massive barrage of Fire bombs fire breath's Pyro arrows then sent it to its own fate in the inferno of the Lava through her Fire Tornado she panted as it screeched and died, "I will protect those I love we'll fight off whatever threatens us together, Koryu and Spyro can take care of themselves but I'll be there to help them and we'll get Cynder and Raiciel back!" she swore as the area around her dissolved she found herself back with Spyro and Koryu as the doors reopened shattering the rocks in the center of the room as the door finally opened.

"This is it." Spyro sighed he began to climb in but as Koryu went to go Solria rushed up to him and nuzzled him,

"What was that for?" he asked "I got back before you."

"Nothing I'm glad you're here that's all." Solria replied as she followed Spyro into the next and final room.

"Yo- you go first." Sparx muttered fearfully as Spyro and the twins entered, as he buzzed behind them Solria took notice of something in the middle.

"What's this?" she asked,

"I think it's a magic wishing lamp!" Sparx stated,

"No it's an hour glass." Koryu stated but Sparx didn't listen instead Sparx tapped on the glass,

"Genie you in there?" he asked making the twins sweat drop Spyro on the other hand was walking around the room there were other corridors all filled to the brim with book.

"This is incredible, the entire history of the Dragon race it looks like it's all here." Spyro stated in awe.

"It is well most of it." a new voice replied.

"Did you hear that!?" Sparx stated in absolute awe and excitement, "IT SPOKE TO ME!" he declared.

"Yes Sparx it's saying 'I am an Hour glass!'" Koryu stated in exasperation Solria turned to footsteps alerting Spyro and Koryu coming over was a large Dragon grey and old but not ancient in the sense he was almost ready to die of old age more like he knew more than any other dragon in the world he had silver horns and black markings and some hair around his head and a beard on his chin which had a gold ring with a blue cloak that held books and quills hanging around his neck was a blue crystal he also had gold rings on his tail.

"The records of this hall date back to the beginning of time…nearly." He replied.

"The Chronicler!" the three Dragons stated together,

"Yes Young Dragons it is I and I have been waiting for you." the Chronicler replied,

"Well." Sparx replied, "Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long, we got a little held up back there with the uh well, ya know _**RIDDLES OF DOOOOOMMM**_!" he stated when he found himself surrounded by glares he covered his mouth and slunk to the nearby corner the Chronicler watched him go.

"It was a necessary evil I had to sure Spyro." The Chronicler replied,

"You mean everything we went through to get here was a test?" Solria asked he nodded,

"With this place as the final exam no doubt." Koryu sighed sweat-dropping.

The Chronicler smiled a little at Koryu's comment finding it amusing, "I haven't had any visitors in my solitude for over a thousand years." He replied coming over,

Sparx flew up to him having found new courage, "SHOCK-ER try getting rid of the psychedelic doors and the portal of fear outside."

"You've been here for that long?" Spyro asked amazed,

"Oh yes." The Chronicler replied,

"It's sounds like that'd get really lonely." Solria added,

"Perhaps but I have my books and I listen and wait for things to come and add them to the books of time, you three are also written in the books though many pages are incomplete." The Chronicler told them.

"We are?!" the Twins stated in awe.

"Can we see?" Spyro asked,

"Of course you can, these ones are yours look." He replied laying down to get comfortable then flying off the shelf were three books one was purple with a royal gold trimming Solria's was a crimson red with a bright red pattern emblazed on the front with gold trims tipped in silver Koryu's was white with the same symbol in blue it's spine was a frozen green and the trims were tipped in gold perhaps to note that they were a twin of an opposing element.

They opened their books and the first picture they saw was of Gaul and many apes flying into the temple. "You three have seen this hideous creature before." The Chronicler replied indicating he did know Solria had peeked.

"Why is he in our books?" Spyro asked,

"After Red betrayed the location of the Temple it was Gaul who led the raid on it the night Ignitus rescued your egg and Solria and Koryu's escaped." The Chronicler replied as the picture flashed to one of Ignitus escaping with Spyro's egg,

"And when they took Cynders." Spyro finished sadly,

"Raiciel's too." Solria added despondently,

"Yes." The Chronicler replied in the same tone as they all gazed at picture of Gaul holding two eggs drooling uncontrollably at the thought of power and glory from them, "That was most unfortunate."

Solria and Koryu peeked over at Spyro's book which showed Flash and Nina gathered around some sort of mass which had a certain face poking out of it, "Look at baby Sparx oooh so cuuute!" Solira cooed,

"He-hey!" Sparx stated blocking the book, "No one needs to see that EV-ER!" he stated firmly.

Solria's face went from one of teasing to once again one of Solemn she re-opened her book to see how her and Koryu's egg escaped the Raid she turned the page to see it wasn't much different from the one of Ignitus in Spyro's book a Dragon got the egg out in time this didn't surprise her this was most likely the case she had told herself this numerous times what surprised her however was who was holding their egg.

"Aurora…" she muttered the name ringing like the lights in the sky,

"You know her?" Koryu asked seeing the same picture in her book.

"She was the spirit who guided me around and showed me Ignitus's past in Fang Claw, she rescued us!" Solria stated.

"She was your mother, you're biological one anyway." The Chronicler replied this struck the two hard if Aurora was a spirit then that meant she was dead they'd never meet her, "Aurora risked her life she fought off Red and several more primeapes to get your Egg to somewhere safe she managed to get you to a part of the Silver river that branched away from the Swamp where Spyro would eventually grow up Gual found her there and while allowing your egg to escape she fought him off until…" the picture then became a gruesome one showing Gaul in a fit of rage using his blades to cut through and several injure Aurora to the point where she was left for dead her scales stained red as she faded her eyes closing as the Shadows of the Guardian's few over to her.

Solria wanted to cry but she held it in, "I've seen enough…"

"Me too." Koryu replied solemnly the books were placed back on the shelf leaving Spyro's

"Can these books tell the future?" Spyro asked,

"In parts though just glimpses really." The Chronicler replied.

"Then I want to know what will happen to Cynder!" Spyro stated firmly.

"Raiciel too!" Solria stated,

"Show us their books!" Koryu stated,

The Chronicler looked hesitant, "Young Dragons you don't-"

"Please!" Solria and Spyro stated together the Chronicler sighed,

"Very well but those are Darker tales." The Chronicler replied replacing Spyro's book on the shelf he pulled out two new books one was black with a dull silver to grey framing it, the other one was a bright yellow with Silver corners and a frame, "Young Dragons you must understand when they were taken by Gaul they were poisoned and Corrupted made to do the most horrible things." The Chronicler explained as the two books showed Raiciel getting his tattoos while Cynder had been corrupted then Raiciel's showed his corruption all of the pictures up to that point were nothing but pain and misery.

"Raiciel…." Solria muttered sadly and sympathetically. Both showed a picture of Gaul sitting smugly with the two Dragons Raiciel merely eyes and tattoos seen behind the ape King's throne while Cynder watched the area like a guard dog.

"Their entire lives have been spent in shadow they know no other way." The Chronicler stated firmly Raiciel's book showed his meeting with Bianca as well as him trying to betray Cynder which showed them in the book watching in horror as it happened "Raiciel's attempt to betray Cynder then later turn from Darkness has not resonated well with the Dark Master and he was always destined to be nothing more than a pawn that is quickly cast aside." The Chronicler explained the next picture showed Cynder having killed a smaller younger Raiciel, "And when the Dark Master returns he will die and Cynder will concede, no one can escape the wrath or resist the temptation not even the strongest among us."

"I don't believe that!" Spyro stated,

"Me neither." Solria stated,

"I just went through a fear trail with opposite of that as the Aesop." Koryu snipped,

"Young Dragons let me tell you another story." The Chronicler replied,

"Oh, Oh, oh can I pick the story this time?" Sparx asked excitedly,

"No." Koryu deadpanned crushing his hopes making him pout.

"There once was a Dragon long ago." The Chronicler recited, "Whose raw power was greater than anyone had ever seen or could've imagined." The image was a young dragon surrounded by the Guardians at that time, the next showed it breathing fire, "At first he mastered fire which was odd because he wasn't a fire Dragon." The Pictures rotated between him using each element, "Then came Ice and Earth and other abilities none thought possible, is this story sounding familiar?" the Chronicler asked the twins and Spyro were wide-eyed,

"It was a purple Dragon!" Koryu and Solria stated together turning to Spyro,

"Like me…" he muttered,

"The First Purple Dragon." The Chronicler replied.

"In the beginning he was encouraged and secrets of elemental mastery including those of the opposing element moves were passed on to him willingly by the elders." The Picture showed the elders gathered around the now teen Dragon his claws pulsing with power but Darkness gathered around him blocking the others out. "But his power knew no boundary it consumed everything."

The Dragon was then seen forced out of a great city as he continued, "And when he would not stop he was sentenced to exile, and in his fortress in the mountain." The Chronilcer replied showing them a picture of the Dragon a vengeful adult watching over an army, "He built an army not of Dragons but of apes and taught them to artificially harness the power of the Spirit gems our life force." The Chronicler solemnly explained as a mining scene and a picture of the Spirit gems were shown.

"You're talking about the Dark master." Solria replied quietly.

"Yes and in his dark seclusion the sheer weight of his malice cracked the very foundation of the mountain splitting the earth and creating a pit of despair where the lost souls of this world could reside." The Chronicler explained as the Mountain of Malefor's origins were shown.

"The Well of Souls!" Spyro exclaimed,

"Created by the very beast who now seeks to escape, it." the Chronicler finished as the vicious glowing picture of the Dark Master faded,

"Wait hold up you said the Eclipse would only allow the spirits to escape for a short while!" Koryu stated,

"Yes but if there was ever a spirit powerful enough…." The Chronicler replied.

"Then how do we stop it?" Spyro asked.

"There is no stopping it, it has been written." The Chronicler replied,

"Then why have you called us here? I don't understand!" Spyro snapped in disbelief.

"To ride out this storm where you'll be safe and live to fight another day." The Chronicler replied.

"Well that sounds pretty good." Sparx replied getting glares from the trio.

"We have adopted families who know nothing of this the guardians are risking their lives to do what they can not to mention all the friends we've made during our two world romps what about them, what about their safety?!" Koryu stated,

"I fear the worst for them." The Chronicler replied sadly.

"And, Cynder and Raiciel?" Solrai snapped, "Are we supposed to just sit here and do nothing while one _**dies**_ and the other joins _**THEM?****!**_" she yelled.

"Let me field this one YES!" Sparx declared,

"No!" Spyro stated giving him a look before sending it to the Chronicler, "You keep talking about choosing a path but what about Cynder or Raiciel they were never given a choice!" he finished.

"We have to try!" Koryu stated as the three Dragons stormed for the door,

"We're going and you can't stop us!" Spyro declared,

"Then I won't." the Chronicler replied simply,

"Listen you we've been doing it your way for a long time (a really long time if you ask me) now we're- wait what?" Solria asked in confusion her rage dying down.

"Young Dragons I've waited to long to watch you leave here stricken with grief and doubt you'll each need a clear mind and a pure heart if you are to withstand the evil that consumes that place." The Chronicler replied.

"I know this is not the path you would choose for me or my friends but we each need to follow our own path and do what we know is right whether it's the same path or not." Spyro stated.

"So be it Spyro I will show you all the way but you must hurry Young Dragons the dark hour of the eclipse is near and haste will be your only ally." He replied.

"Okay." Sparx stated, "So just so I know why I died, the plan is to wander into the land of darkness where a bunch of evil creatures are gonna try and kill us just so we can rescue two other evil creatures that have _**already tried**_ to **_kill us_**?!"

"Basically" Solria chirped Sparx suddenly froze in place a blank look on his face.

"I think you broke him." Spyro muttered,

"I'M PUMPED!" he declared surprising them then jabbing his fists around, "Let's, let's do this!" he stated, the Chronicler's crystal began to glow as did the Hour Glass in the center of the room. "Hey he's summoning the genie maybe we could wish that it wasn't the Eternal Night tonight!" Sparx stated,

"It's an hour glass." The Chronicler said flatly not losing concentration "But it also serves as a portal to anywhere in the world I choose." He stated as a tunnel appeared, "Hurry young dragons you only have hours."

"Thank you." the Dragons stated jumping in.

"Seriously the switch crabs, the Psychedelic doors the creepy fear portal, gone...think about it!" Sparx stated as he followed rushing into the tunnel following Spyro and Co. as they headed towards a dim light.

* * *

_**And that's that only one last chapter and the epilogue unless I do what I did last time and combine the two but yeah the switch crabs hate them so much WORST IDEA EVER….**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	14. XXV- Darkness Rises

_**Alright the final chapter of Fire and Ice Night Eternal if you guys ever fight Gaul GET RID OF THE POTS so yeah when I said Arborick was harder than Gaul guess who took me forever to kill?! **_

_**The Closing theme for this story is Broken Soul just like it is for LOS:TEN if you guys however think there's a song that fits it better let me know in a review or PM and I'll check it out I like finding new songs I like**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXV- Darkness Rises

The Tunnel had lead the little group out to the Well of Souls Spyro sighed as they gazed upon it soot and snow falling from the sky, "Sparx, Solria, Koryu none of you have to come with me, I won't think less of anyone who wants to stay behind." He stated head hanging.

"Forget it Spyro, Raiciel and Cynder are our friends so are you." Solria replied softly but simply,

"Friends stick together to the end no matter what besides we can't just go back after everything we've been through together." Koryu replied making Spyro smile.

"Well Sparx this is your last chance what's your answer?" Spyro asked,

"Really you're asking me if I wanna miss out on the chance to experience my worst Nightmares." Sparx asked incredulously.

"Yes." The Dragons replied simply.

"Ahhh, what am I saying?" Sparx sighed, "ONWARDS TO BATTLE!" he stated pointing forward he then flew ahead frozen in the position.

Spyro and Koryu raised an eye brown while Solria blinked "Maybe I broke him after all." She muttered,

"Just call me crazy!" Sparx called from ahead,

"That's a definite maybe." Spyro replied as they glided ahead. They landed on a platform before gliding over towards a collection of Platforms making a hill where Two Apes started jumping ahead climbing the walls of the fortress.

"Should we be worried?" Solria asked when they got to the top,

"Let me field this one YES!" Sparx stated,

"Sparx is right this is enemy territory nothing is on our side like the Chronicler said haste is our only ally." Spyro stated,

"And how, let's keep moving." Koryu agreed as they flew to the next hill and the doors opened.

"Automatic Doors…..We're doomed." Sparx stated they entered carefully the first area they came to was a courtyard of sorts as soon as they walked in it was an ambush of apes pouring from a large serpent head above them appeared the Dragons dodged blows left and right returning their own elements Spyro managed to kill a few off with an electric sphere and a Fire Tornado from Solria roasted several more.

"Heads up!" Koryu shouted Solria and Spyro jumped away from him as he unleashed a Crystal rushed killing off several big apes then came an Electric Fury from Spyro and with that the doors opened.

"I don't like this they're baiting us I'm getting smarter!" Sparx stated.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?" Solria asked,

"I've blocked it out." Sparx replied, when they entered the door they peeked around the corner to see that a Dragon's head statue was wide open its maw releasing a powerful green lazer.

"Loverly." Sparx muttered,

"We'll have to use Dragon Time to move ahead." Spyro muttered,

"Oh it's never easy." Solria sighed,

"Hey that's my line!" Sparx snapped. With some Dragon time and quick maneuvering Spyro and co managed to dodge the laser they entered a room that had a door that had been closed.

"We'll we're not going that way." Koryu muttered as he walked around "I wonder if there's another- PAAAATH!" he screamed Solria and Spyro rushed over and looked into the hole worried, "It smells down here." Koryu muttered as the two fluttered down Sparx following.

"We'll here's our path." Sparx muttered sarcastically, "So where are the Vampires who want to suck us dry or force us to join team 'insert name here'?" he joked sarcastically,

"There's no such thing as Vampires they're a myth." Solria muttered as she went ahead, Koryu smirked.

"If she doesn't believe in something then there's no way it's exists." He stated,

"Hey Solria can you believe there's no such thing as the Eternal Night?" Sparx called as they came to some sickly green magma with a platform rising up and down too fast to catch on their own without Dragon Time Spyro slowed the platform and they used it to get to a small outside yard.

There was a large ape who turned invisible quickly using Dragon time Spyro could see him clearly using an Earth shot to stun him before landing several fire bombs on him then using an electric stream to finish the job,

"Oh here come more." Sparx muttered Spyro had just come out of Dragon time and the group got to work Solria used Fire Tornados while Koryu used Crystal rush to take several out Spyro's earth mace killed off several smaller apes they were able to keep their energy up thanks to the Red and Green soul gems once the last ape fell to Spyro's Earth missile the three continued on down a green cave path with green magma,

"Anyone else, feel like the magma makes it look like the walls are oozing green slime." Solria asked,

"I wouldn't rule out this place doing it without the magma." Koryu agreed,

"Why would you this place is EVIL!" Sparx stated as they made it to the outside of the cave.

"Wow look how high up we are, but no time for sightseeing come on." Spyro stated as they looked around,

"So where are we supposed to go?" Solria asked,

Sparx sighed, "I thought we were in a hurry to die look to your left!" Sparx stated as they turned and saw a platform that had just lowered they clambered on it as it rose,

"Good eye Sparx." Spyro complimented as they continued onto another set of platforms sadly the apes from before alerted their comrades to Spyro and co and TNT began to rain down on them.

"We'll have to wait till the big wave passes then dodge the rest of it." Spyro yelled as they huddled against the wall,

"I want my Mommy and the moons to stop going towards each other!" Sparx whined,

"Quickly, now's, our, chance" Koryu stated as they rushed up Spyro used Dragon time to help them jump duck and weave over the Dynamite easily then a fire bomb from Solria wiped out the remaining supply and the apes with it.

"Well that was horrible can we do something worse!" Sparx stated in a mock excited tone.

"Relax Sparx once we get Cynder and Raiciel and stop Gaul we'll get to go home." Solria assured,

"Ignitus is gonna want to hear what took us so long." Koryu added.

"Right" Spyro agreed with a grunt,

"He may end up being smoking like a volcano he heh get it cause he's a Fire Drago- eh never mind." Sparx sighed when he saw no one else was laughing, as they walked through a cave with green water not unlike the substance they saw down below it was all most likely the same substance coming from a spring at the top, eventually the group had to glide down to the next area.

"Well I'm surprised nothing since that Dynamite fiasco; I'd thought for sure this place would be more heavily guarded." Koryu muttered as Phantoms suddenly appeared behind him he saw the looks of fear on their faces (Horror and despair for Sparx) "Right then." he replied sharply turning and killing them all with a Cryo bomb.

"Those were Spirits from the Well that were trapped here!" Solria exclaimed.

"And no doubt we'll be seeing a lot more." Spyro griped as he turned Sparx sighed,

"And to think we could be reading comfortably right now." He muttered,

Spyro stared up at the green water fall "So what do we do? Use Dragon time to navigate the platforms?" the group looked at each other before laughing with a running jump the three Dragons flew to the cave sitting on the upper left side of the falls.

"Once that was done they came to an area with a green river with several spirits on the other side. "Not more already!" Solria griped,

"Koryu you ready?" Spyro asked, the White Dragon nodded they opened their mouths and unleashed several Polar bombs allowing the group to quickly cross jumping up Spyro hit them all back with a Rocket shot, Solria and Koryu quickly used Snowstorm and Fire Tornado to kill the bigger ones that took several hits to kill Spyro threw a few stragglers off into the water where they died.

"Ya know they look an awful lot like the Ghouls back in Dante's Freezer." Koryu mused,

"Yeah they never made it to the Well of Souls." Solria agreed,

"What they weren't good enough to come to the creepy mountain of death?" Sparx asked,

"Mountain of Death huh, that could be a third name for it." Spyro replied feeling it fit very well. The group continued into the next area which was another laser door.

"What is it with Gual and these lasers?" Sparx asked,

"I don't know but same as last time stay close." Spyro replied as with Dragon time guided them out of the lasers path they killed off two foes before the door shut behind them sealing them in a large canyon like area with green water below and platforms there were soul gems on the ledge they were on and three red ones up on the arena like platform.

"I don't like this." Spyro muttered,

"Oh now you wanna back out." Sparx scoffed, as they climbed a dark light suddenly lit up around them revealing several powerful spirits, "MOOMMMMYY!" Sparx cried as Spyro and the others began to fight.

Striking them hard Spyro managed to throw a couple of them off into the water with an electric stream they kept flying around and dodging to avoid blows hitting with everything they got the monsters couldn't follow them out of the ring so they were able to recharge Koryu hit a few with Cryo bombs then knocked one out of the ring with a crystal rush Solria jumped ducked and weaved using Pyro Arrows to strike them where their hearts would be they set on fire instantly.

"It's too much I don't know how long we can keep this up!" Spyro stated as he dodged another blow, "If only I had convexity breath!" he stated,

"Yeah but that's not a natural element the Chronicler didn't teach it back to you!" Koryu stated before a thought clicked in his head, "But I know what he did teach us, Solria!" he called the young Dragoness getting to his side they stood back to back as they began to rise combining their furies creating a successful fusion fury that looked like a whirling tornado of fire and ice crystals that struck out killing the rest of the ghouls.

"WHOO HOO HOOO!" Spyro cheered,

"YES WE'RE ALIVE! For now." Sparx cheered as the door opened allowing them to enter it was another room with platforms which they climbed once that was done it was another hallway with a laser.

"Paw/hands up if you're sick of these things." Sparx stated all three raised their hands Spyro used Dragon time to duck and weave through when they entered the door however they saw a familiar face,

"MUW HA HA HA HA HA Ime oo eel om aaannn!"

"AHHHH HE WANTS TO STEAL MY BRAIN!" Sparx cried out,

"Actually he said it time for pain." Spyro stated,

"Really whew, for a second I lost you there buddy." Sparx sighed in relief Solria and Spyro started to launch fire balls at him while Koryu launched ice bombs the Assassin's Dread wing was hitting harder and faster this time but he was no match and this time he was killed in a Rocket shot combo by Solria and Spyro.

"Well that's the last we'll see of him." Koryu stated as they looked over the ledge,

"Sigh I'll miss him and his own muffled language we never did get those sweets he promised." Sparx mused,

"Sparx there were no sweets." Spyro stated as they continued on, there were several platforms rising on the left which they used to advance with Dragon time and a little luck they managed to a path way which lead to a door going through they refilled up on mana then came a room with a green puddle which they glided over and then entered the upper courtyard.

"Ambush!" Spyro shouted as several apes appeared Solria quickly trapped them in a fire tornado while Koryu took several out with a Cryo bomb Spyro's armored earth bolder sent several flying over the wall and off the mountain, he reared back and used an electric sphere to kill the remaining apes.

"Well that's that." Solria sighed panting recharging her strength with a red soul gem the door opened revealing yet another tunnel with a laser, "This better be the last one!" she griped,

"The world hates us tonight so I doubt it." Sparx replied as they made it through via Dragon time the next room was a bright cave like room the platforms looked like they were floating but they weren't it was because they were a different color when they got into the next hall Solria spotted something out of the corner of her eye a familiar blue glow.

"Guys." She called quietly they slithered down the stairs as Sparx followed,

"Shouldn't we go away from the blue glow, cause that means storm boys down there!" Sparx complained,

"Exactly" Koryu replied, "Hopefully Cynder too." When they entered the room they saw Raciel chained to a wall with a muzzle over his mouth he was trying to rip it off when he saw them, he then started screaming muffled warnings at them but it was too late Red landed in front of them causing them to fall back.

Red laughed, "It's amazing what you can do with magic." He sneered showing that it had been glowing blue before.

"The Nightmare continues!" Sparx whined,

"Out of our way Red we don't have time for you!" Spyro growled but Red merely unleashed several fire bombs much bigger than them they dodged and rolled out of the way Solria hit him with several Pyro Arrows as Spyro hit him with an earth mace,

Sparx hid in a crevice to avoid being turned to cinders "Oh man what can I Do I'm just fire fodder to that maniac!"

"Koryu!" Solria cried pushing him out of the way of a comet dash Spyro hit him with several ice spikes before using an earth missile to knock him off his feet Solria and Koryu quickly hit him with a bunch of melee combos before he hit them sending him back with his tail against the wall.

"Olra, ooou!" Raiciel screamed out it was then that Sparx got an idea as the twins lunged back forward to help Spyro who at this point had sunk his teeth into the back of Red's neck and trying to hold on Sparx quickly zipped out and orbited Raiciel's head until he found what he was looking for the latch on the muzzle,

"Okay two things one, hold still and two don't eat me once I get this off!" he stated as he began to tug at the latch Raiciel rolling his eyes at the eating him comment,

Solria hit Red point blank with a Fire bomb before slashing at his eyes he groaned in pain and stumbled back he used his tail to grab Spyro and slam him into the ground, Koryu retaliated by slamming a Crystal rush into his side.

"You little brats you think you can defeat me I am even stronger then the last time we met!" he snarled,

"So are we." The twins stated together as Spyro jumped over them using an armored earth bolder as a bomb on his back causing considerable damage he growled using a fire fury to knock them all back as he advanced on the twins to finish them a massive surge of lighting hit him he was then struck with an electric whirlwind which spun him around and sent him into the wall out cold.

"Come on that keep him out cold forever!" Raiciel stated as they rushed back up the stairs when they got there Solria and Spyro shut the door and melted the lock shut,

"That won't hold him but it will give us enough time to get to the top of the Well of Souls." Spyro stated,

"How'd you get out?" Koryu asked Raiciel.

"Sparx undid the muzzle after that it was a matter of getting the collar off, thanks." Raiciel smiled.

"Please note that I did it for them NOT you." Sparx stated crossing his arms and looking away.

"Yeah whatever come we're almost out of time." Solria stated as they rushed into the next room to their shock and awe in a different pose one wing down the other up and spread out was the statue from the temple.

"Wait if that's the Dark Master and it looks exactly like the statue at the temple then…..and think I used to like that statue." Koryu stated shaking his head,

"Did you know Raiciel?" Spyro asked,

"I knew the Dark Master was a Dragon but that's it I didn't know what kind of Dragon or what he looked like." Raiciel replied as they made it to the final ledge,

"Well you're gonna love this turns out the Dark Master is a Purple Dragon like Spyro." Sparx sarcastically stated,

Raiciel's eyes went wide for a minute before he sighed, "Oh crap."

"Yup." Sparx replied as they went ahead, leaving a shocked Spyro, Solria and Koryu.

"Did they just agree on something?" Solria asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh." Spyro replied,

"Yup." Koryu replied as they followed getting to the maw of the mountain Solria could see the teeth loom down over them as they got to a large hole in the ground.

"What is this?" Spyro asked,

"The entrance to Well of Souls, lovely isn't it?" Raiciel asked sarcastically.

"Yup it definitely looks like a horrible pit of despair of which we will never escape!" Sparx prattled "But we should go inside to be sure WHOOO!" he stated diving head first into the pit of despair,

"Did Sparx loose his sanity on the way here?" Raiciel asked,

"If he did it's my fault." Solria replied sweat dropping.

"No I've come to the conclusion he's still very sane but…." Spyro huffed with a roll of the eyes, "He's so weird."

"Onwards to battle" Koryu stated as they all dove in flying down and landing in a dark room.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked,

"A better question is what's that smell?" Sparx asked,

"There's a chance we could die and you're asking that?" Koryu asked incredulously

"Gaul, come out!" Raiciel called angrily as pots with green fire suddenly came to life Gaul laughing maniacally

"At last the purple whelping and his friends and you brought the traitor with you." the large ape king sneered, "It's fitting you should all be here tonight as we bear witness to the dawn of a new age and the failure of your pathetic race of Dragons!" he stated,

"We wouldn't miss it Gaul." Spyro replied darkly,

"Then please have a seat!" he stated zapping Spyro and co. with his staff, they suddenly lost energy and fell to their stomachs Raiciel hissed that they had been drained of their mana several apes began to close in from around them Gaul laughed, "Foolish Dragons you are no match!" he boasted as they stood.

"We've made it this far haven't we?" Solria asked,

"Yes." Gaul agreed, "You've all been quite elusive however had I known all it would take would be your miserably amity for Raiciel and Cynder."

"Psst what's amity?" Sparx hissed to Koryu who shook his head, "Friendship you're getting a Thesaurus when this is over."

"How tragic really." Gaul mock lamented "that Cynder should be the one to destroy you all," as he finished Cynder suddenly struck them from the sky causing Spyro to roll away from the group as the two faced off.

"AHHH the Nightmare never ends!" Sparx moaned,

"You don't need to do this Cynder!" Spyro stated,

"He's right it's not too late for us!" Raiciel called out,

"Just like old times huh?" Cynder asked menacingly before leaning in close to Spyro, "Same as last time line me up with the staff." The two circled as the other Dragons watched in fear Gaul smiling, however when Cynder lunged at him trying to destroy the staff it turned to a snarl he grabbed her midair.

"This isn't over!" he growled throwing her into the wall to the other's shock and horror the apes growled ready to pounce but Gaul stopped them, "Destroy the traitor and the twin whelping's the purple dragon is mine!" he stated.

As Gaul roared at Spyro showing off two massive blades Solria Koryu and Raiciel suddenly found themselves surrounded by apes they ducked and weaved stripped of their mana they had to use their physical strength to fight their way out,

Raiciel managed to knock a couple into each other Koryu bashed a couple out the window the apes were starting to thin when Sparx rushed over,

"Somebody leave the other apes Spyro's not getting anywhere with Mega-ape!"

"The Pots if I remember anything about Bianca's magic lessons…" Solria stated thinking quickly. "Raiciel, Koryu handle the rest of the apes I have an idea on how to help Spyro!" she stated as she rushed over towards where Spyro had just rolled away from a blow from Gauls blade she quickly got to work bashing all the of the pots Gaul was to busy with Spyro when he finally realized it was too late,

"RAAAAHHH!" he roared lunging at her Spyro just managed to push her out of the way making him get his blades stuck in the ground.

"I owe you one." Solria muttered,

"He's stuck now's our chance come on!" Spyro stated activating Dragon time with her in it she and Spyro began to melee the ape King.

Meanwhile Raiciel quickly snatched a green Spirit Gem from an ape and used it to recharge. Then glared hatefully at the apes his tattoos glowing as he charged a burst of wind, "Bet your sorry you did this to me NOW!" he roared as a massive blast of wind sent them flying out the window.

"Nicely, done" Koryu muttered.

Back with Solria and Spyro they had rinsed and repeated the method of waiting for Gaul to get his blades stuck then strike him in Dragon time he was starting to weaken it wasn't long before Gaul glared at them, "Your time is over Dragons!" he stated saying what they were in disgust he leapt into the air with all his might and caused the floor to crack underneath them and shattered causing him, Solria and Spyro to fall.

"SPYRO!" Sparx cried,

"SOLRIA!" Koryu shouted Raiciel without a single thought dove in after them, Solria had landed in front of Gaul where she felt her mana return when his staff shattered on the ground his armor now gone all that remained were the arm guards with claws, she snarled hissing smoke teeth baring her eyes narrowing viciously that was when Gaul was reminded of a similar scene only the Dragon was bigger and an ice dragon hence the frost instead of smoke but still that look that stance.

"You…..you and that other whelping are that miserable egg!" he snarled coming forward that egg she and her wretched brother cost him his eye and by the time he had dealt with that miserable Dragon the purple egg was long gone.

As for Spyro he landed in center of the altar which was surrounded by Green Spirit gems and dark magic Solria was fighting with Gaul biting and clawing him breathing fire burning him she was sent sprawling across the floor however she got back up and rushed forward just as Raiciel appeared and Gaul charged an attack.

"Get back!" Raiciel warned but it was too late Solria was blasted with a burst of energy that drained her and caused her agonizing pain making her world go black with a cry she fell Raiciel catching her and landing her gently on the ground before turning to face Gaul who roared at him he snarled electricity crackling from his mouth.

It was then that the moons crossed each other's path the Eclipse begun and a massive purple beam struck Spyro there hadn't been a moment to get him out of there and now it was too late.

"SPYRO!" Raiciel called unable to do anything; suddenly Spyro awoke and rose in the purple beam an uncharacteristically malevolent smile on his face, "Fight it Spyro!" Raiciel yelled in vain but it was too late Spyro emerged from the light scales as black as night the gold on his wings washed out to a murky gold the orange on him was now a blood red his whole body had black mist rising off it he opened his eyes glowing a bright evil white no pupils soulless.

Gaul sent a beam of magic from his eyes but Spyro dodged it easily the now black Dragon used an evil version of the Convexity breath to strike him he then rushed forward and landed an attack that hacked and slashed at Gaul like he was nothing, Gaul was sent Sprawling across the floor he had to dodge a deadly blow from Spyro's teeth,

"_I've got to get her out of here."_ Raiciel thought trying to nudge Solria awake when Gaul was hit again by the Dark breath Raiciel quickly got Solria on his back and flew to get away from Spyro. "_We've got to help him but I can't with Sol-"_

"Mmm wha, Raiciel?" Solria asked,

"It's okay, I'm getting you out of here." Raiciel replied,

"But Gaul." Solria retorted,

"Something tells me we'll be breathing him once, your safe we'll help Spyro." Raiciel replied,

"What's wrong with Spyro?" Solria asked more alert now.

"I'll explain up there." Raiciel replied quickly, Spyro meanwhile made several more blows with his Dark quick combo he then hit Gaul with another Dark breath at this point the ape king was on his knees.

"What are you waiting for Dragon?" He mocked seeing that Spyro had stopped the assault and was just staring at him, "FINISH ME!" Spyro did nothing making Gaul laugh louder and more maniacal then before, "BUHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA COWARD! HA HA HA HA!" he walked forward ready to strike Spyro with all he had.

But Spyro suddenly unleashed a powerful dark breath causing him to get pushed back trying to block it as the assault went on he was turning to stone once that was completely done Spyro lifted into the air summoning dark convexity energy around him it pooled until he unleashed it the sound of a final bell was heard as Gaul was reduced to stone completely in a screaming pose then turned to rubble Spyro then jumped back into the light and flew up.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"What's happening down there?" Cynder asked,

"Spyro and Solria are fighting Gaul Raiciel dove in after them but…" Koryu trailed off worried,

"Spyro, Solria you okay guys?" Sparx asked Raiciel suddenly appeared helping Solria off his back she had recovered and stood on her own feet,

"Solria!" Koryu cried out relieved,

"We have to figure something out right now!" Raiciel stated in a panicked tone "It's Spyro he's-" said Dragon suddenly appeared behind him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sparx screamed and hid behind the horrified Solria and Koryu but then shared their look when they saw who it was as did Cynder and Raiciel.

"That." The electric Dragon finished,

"Oh no…." Cynder whispered. She then rushed up to the light, "SPYRO STOP!" Spyro looked down with a glare,

"Whoa calm down buddy it's me!" Sparx quickly stated,

"You have to fight it Spyro or you'll be corrupted like me and Cynder were!" Raiciel warned,

"Snap out of it Spyro!" the twins called out,

"I- I, I can't!" Spyro forced out turning back to his original color Cynder quickly pushed him out of the light everyone rushed over to him Sparx getting there first.

"Spyro?" he asked, "You okay?"

"What happened?" Spyro asked,

"Uhhh it, ummm" Raiciel try explain but Cynder cut him off,

"You're okay Spyro you're with friends."

"Yeah it's over now." Raiciel agreed, but the memories seem to come back anyway,

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop." Spyro replied.

"It's not your fault." Solria assured the area around them suddenly shook violently rocks started to break into the window above them.

"Uh oh that's our only way out!" Sparx cried,

"Come on now's our chance!" Cynder stated as she and the others got ready to fly all but Spyro,

"Just go." Spyro muttered consumed with guilt.

"_**Get up Spyro**_!" Solria snarled, "We're not leaving without you!"

"Come on buddy now's not the time to mope especially over an ape that tried to kill us!" Sparx stated Spyro got up to escape but it was too late the last space that allowed them freedom was closed off.

"Oh no we're trapped!" Spyro cried Sparx hung his head Spyro looked over to Cynder and Raiciel who had just hung theirs in hopelessness Solria and Koryu were nuzzling each other for comfort Spyro shook his head this was entirely his fault now everyone would die for his mistake as he beat himself up the Chronicler's voice broke through giving him the answer he needed.

"_Ride out this storm and live to fight another day." _

"Get close to me now!" Spyro ordered everyone did so Cynder and Sparx being the closest to him they all huddled as Spyro began to glow a golden light using a time fury when the power rushed out it encased them in a golden crystal Red who had escaped watched as the Well of Souls began to erupt he wanted to kill Solria and Koryu himself but he was willing to take what he could get.

"Better come back when things have simmered down." He muttered to himself as he flew off leaving the erupting mountain behind him.

* * *

_**Alright all that's left is the Epilogue I'm not combining the two this time Spyro and Co. Skipping the Waterfall is my take that to it because I hate it not as much as the Switch beetles though **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	15. Epilogue I

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Epilogue I- A Light in the Darkness

The Chronicler saw that no new deaths had been recorded in the book of Dragon deaths then opened the five books to reveal that they all had the same picture showing all of them imprisoned by the very Crystal that was protecting him,

"Three Dragons one path, two Dragons one history, five Dragons one destiny, Spyro all of our hopes rest with you now when you awaken it will be a different world." He told them then took note of the figures climbing towards the Crystal in the picture two young earth Dragons, a young female rabbit and a third figure a young male Cheetah. "But know this you are not alone you have allies."

**Next installment of the Fire and Ice saga!**

_**Fire and Ice: Darkest before the Dawn**_

* * *

_**Thanks for sticking with me everybody **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
